The Boring Busy Life of Percy Weasley
by AlexMichele
Summary: A three part fic featuring Percy Weasley and the Unknown Audrey who he eventually marries. NOTE: my attempts at sticking to Cannon are as close as i could make them, but its still slightly AU.
1. Part one, Chapter one: The New Girl

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

Percy Weasley was sitting in his cluttered office waiting for his new assistant to arrive. Apparently the minister needed his help now more than ever and there wouldn't be enough hours in a day for Percy to get everything done anymore. He had gone through his assistant's file a few hours ago and was now awaiting a girl named Audrey. Her last name wasn't printed in the file. He discovered that she was an American Half Blood, her mother being Muggle born, her father being Pure Blood.

Percy checked his watch again. She was late. Audrey should have been there twenty minutes ago. He sighed loudly and was about to go find the minister to request a more dependable assistant, when a brown headed girl slowly opened the door and entered the office.

"I was told this is where I'm supposed to be?" she half said half asked. "Are you Percy Weasley?" She acted like she was afraid he was going to take her head off.

Percy glared at her a moment and then his expression softened. Audrey really was quite the looker. She was average height, she had shoulder length brown hair, and bright auburn eyes.

"Yes, I guess you would be Audrey then?" he asked emotionless.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding your office. This ministry isn't small you know," she said once she realized he wasn't going to hex her.

"It is hard to navigate, but from now on that's no excuse for being late," he said, looking at her over his horn rimmed glasses. He pointed to the couch he a recently cleared off.

"Have a seat there and we'll get started." He glanced at the clipboard of notes in front of him. Audrey sat and discarded her bag in the floor beside her.

"This place is a mess. Do you ever go home?" Audrey asked pointing at the pillows and blanket he'd attempted to hide. He found himself sighing again and looked at his desk. He hated that he'd abandoned his family, but it was too late to turn back now.

"No, I don't. That's not why you're here though." Audrey nodded her head.

"Alright boss, why am I here?" she smiled.

"You're here because I'm not going to be able to get all my work done. Minister Scrimegeor needs my help more than before with the thought of He Who Shall Not Be Named threatening to take over." He passed the clip board to Audrey. "This is my schedule for today, as well as yours. I have a meeting in ten minutes. While I'm at the meeting, you'll be here sorting thorough and filing this stack of paperwork for me." He pointed to the large stack of papers on his desk. He only expected her to be half way through by the time the meeting was over. "All details are on the clip board. If you need me at any time, here's the stack of memo parchment. Feel free to send me a question."

"My goodness, you are a busy person," Audrey said as she looked over the day's schedule.

"Yes, and again, that's why you're here. I had half that amount of work to do before He Who Shall Not Be Named returned."  
"Why don't you just call him You Know Who? That's less words to say and it saves you from wasting your breath." She rolled her eyes.

"You Know Who isn't professional."

"Yes, because You Know Who deserves a professional title." She said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter who they are, everyone here at the ministry has to talk professionally about anyone." Audrey sighed out loud, but laughed on the inside. "_This guy's getting so worked up over a professional name"_ she thought.

"Well, I must be off. I'll be back in an hour when the meetings over." Percy stood up and grabbed his cloak.

"See you around boss," Audrey said unenthusiastically as she watched Percy leave the room.

When he was gone, she looked at the paper she'd been given, and then at the stack of papers on his desk. There was a lot to get through, but she figured she could have it finished before he returned.

~HP~HP~HP~

Percy walked into his office an hour and ten minutes later to ask himself if he had picked the right office to walk into. There were still pictures of his family smiling and waving about on the desk. Surely this was his office. Audrey was lounging on the couch drawing.

"What have you done?" he asked, taking in the cleanliness of his usually untidy office.

"Well, sorting and organizing the papers didn't take but forty-five minutes, so I decided to clean up everything else too." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "You weren't lying when you said you didn't go home," she stated.

"I don't usually lie. It's not professional." He said irritated that all his stuff had been moved. He sat down at his desk and easily found the stack of papers she'd sorted.

"I could put everything back if you're unhappy," Audrey said sitting upright and looking at him. "I just thought it looked better this way. It's more organized too," she noticed his irritation and thought she'd already upset him once by being late.

"No, just tell me where everything is and I'll be okay. For the moment, what's next on the schedule?" Audrey glanced at the clipboard.

"We're supposed to go through the stack of now organized papers and make a chart to compare the similarities and differences of the information," she read.

"That sounds about right. I guess we should get started," Percy replied.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was several hours later before they were done, because Percy wanted to make sure that everything was correct before moving on. Audrey would have had it done in half an hour if he wasn't so picky. Audrey had taken a moment to excuse herself to the loo and realized how hungry she was. She informed Percy that lunch was three hours ago. Percy checked his watch and saw that it was almost four.

"I'm really sorry about that. I tend to lose myself in my work," he said. Audrey scoffed. "If you want, the minister won't mind if we leave for a few hours and go have lunch."

"Do you ever eat?" she asked.

"Yes, just not as often as I should. Would you like to eat?" he stood up from his desk.

"I am hungry," she replied, avoiding a direct answer.

"I'll just go tell the minister we're leaving and then we'll be off," he left the office leaving Audrey on her own, yet again. There was something about him that intrigued her more than she felt she should be intrigued. She picked up her bag from the floor and fixed her hair before Percy returned.

"We've got one hour before we need to be back. He's got some things that he needs me to go over when we return." Audrey smiled happy to get out of this office.

"Alright boss, let's go," she almost skipped past him but quickly decided it was "unprofessional" to skip. "Where are we going?" She asked once she was in the hall

"The Leaky Cauldron is where most of us go, but there are other places in London to go if you'd like," he replied wondering where the sudden burst of happiness came from.

"That's fine with me. Actually, anywhere that has food is fine with me," she smiled.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Since this is a three part Fic (before the war, during the war, after the war) if you're reading (for example) chapter 19, it may not necessarily be chapter 19, it may be chapter 3 part two. I'll try to be sure to clarify when i change parts :)

Enjoy!


	2. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon and they were sitting eating their lunch quietly. The pub was mostly empty seeing as though lunch was over a while ago. Audrey hated silence but she didn't know her new boss well enough to think of anything interesting to say. Thankfully, Percy spoke up.

"So tell me Audrey, why is there no last name listed for you or your family in our ministry records?" He had been asked to find out so they could document it properly.

"There isn't?" she asked innocently. Of course there wasn't.

"No, and I was just curious as to why that may be, and I'd like to know your last name." Audrey thought about this for a moment, making something up.

"My last name is Carter, but I don't know why it's not documented. It's a ministry file; you'd know more about those than I would." She replied. She was lying of course, her father had kept that bit of information for a reason when they'd moved from America to London. Then again, Audrey had never had a last name. It was something different every time they moved.

"Why didn't your parents list that?" he wondered aloud.

"Do you really expect me to know why my parents did what they did?" she asked irritated. "Dad died a few years ago, not long after we moved here," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," Percy reached over and patted her hand.

"It's no big deal now," she replied waving her hand dismissively. They settled back into silence leaving Audrey to her thoughts.

_Audrey was twenty years old again. She was sitting on the bed at St. Mungos talking with her slowly dying father. _

_ "Audrey, I think it's time you know our most important family secret," he said wearily. _

_ "Would that be the secret of the last name I've never had?" she asked. He nodded his head._

_ "One day, there will be the return of Voldemort…"_

_ "Aww, come on dad, you don't really believe that rubbish do you? Why can't we move back to America?" Audrey interrupted. _

_ "Being in London is better for you," he replied. They had that conversation before and he didn't want to have it again. "Harry Potter knows what he's talking about." _

_ It was all over the newspaper that The Boy Who Lived came out of the third Tri-Wizard task dragging a dead Cedric Diggory, and claiming that Voldemort had killed him. Audrey wasn't sure if she believed the Potter boy or not. He was just that- a boy. However, she had to admit that his explanation made more since then the ministry's "Diggory died of a tragic accident" story._

_ "When Voldemort does return, I'll be long gone, and it'll just be you and your mother. As long as no one has a last name on us, you and your mother should be safe without me. When he returns, no Muggleborn will be safe." He noticed Audrey not paying close attention. "Audrey, this is important, you have to protect yourself and your mother from now on. Make up a last name for yourself every time you move, just as we've always done." He paused to cough. He knew he didn't have much longer with his only child, and it was crucial that she know and understand this. If her mother didn't survive, he had to be sure that Audrey would._

_ "You're going to get better dad. Stop talking like you aren't, it's creeping me out." _

_ "Promise me something," he said urgently. It was now or never._

_ "Anything dad," she was worried about him now._

_ "Promise me that you'll survive this. I have to know. You're much too young, your whole life is still ahead of you, and I know you'll be a great woman without your parents. Promise me, if your mother doesn't make it, that you will. You have to!" he cried, trying not to let tears fall from his eyes. _

_ "I promise dad. I'll do everything I can." She too was trying not to cry at this point. _

_ "I love you Audrey. Don't you ever forget that," he said and he closed his eyes._

_ "I love you too dad," she kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand. For a moment, he squeezed back, but then Audrey felt his hand go limp. _

_ "Dad?" No response. "Dad?" Still no reply. "Come on dad, don't do this," The healers came running into the room. _

_ "Daddy!" Audrey screamed as they tried to remove her from the room. He was gone. Just like that. _

"Audrey? Why are you crying? Percy's careful voice broke into her mind. She put her hand to her face. She hadn't realized she had started crying.

"I said I was sorry if I offended you. I was just hoping to get to know you," he replied softly. He hated to watch a woman cry.

"It's not your fault. I was just thinking about my dad," she said drying her face. "Our hour is up, we should probably head back now," she stood up. They paid for their food and apparated back to the ministry.

"What's next on our to-do list?" Percy asked when they were situated in the office. He was sitting at his desk while Audrey lounged on the couch.

"Didn't you say the minister had something else for you to do when we returned?" she reminded him.

"Oh! Right! I'll go check with him and be back. Are you going to be alright?" he asked concerned she might start crying again.

"I'll be fine. I bounce back quick. Besides, there's more paperwork to be done," she pointed at the stack of papers that had somehow made their way into Percy's office while they were gone. Percy nodded his head and then left her once again.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! I just want to first start out and say that I swear i havent abandoned my Ginny/Harry fic, i just... i'm out of ideas with it. I do have chapter 14 started, (Its a valentines chapter... a little late now) and hopefully it'll be up soon.

However, Percy and Audrey have been my favorite couple for a while now, and i've reallllyyyy wanted to write a fic about them, so... here you are :)

my own personal favorite scene is the scene between Audrey and her dad. I was SO into writing it that my friends laughed at me when it was time for class change because i didnt even notice the bell. :)

have fun, read, rate, view my other stories that i swear i havent abandoned. :D


	3. A Very Strange Friendship

**Chapter 3: A Very Strange Friendship**

As the weeks faded into months, Percy learned more about Audrey and her family history, and in return Audrey also learned about Percy's history. It was almost Christmas time and they were sitting in Percy's office doing more paperwork.

"So let me get this straight, your mum had seven children. Your oldest brother Charlie is in Romania dating dragons, your brother Bill's dating a veela, your twin brothers own a joke shop, and your brother Ron and sister Ginny run in a crowd with Harry Potter who you, as well as everyone else here, thinks is an absolute nut. Did I get that right?" Audrey laughed.

"That's almost right," Percy sighed.

"What did I forget?"

"Bill's engaged to Fleur, and my father's one of the few ministry workers who believes Potter.

"I was close. I still don't get why you think this," she paused to point around the room, "is more important that your family. I'm an only child, I'd love to have six siblings."

"They don't understand me. It's a difficult topic," he replied.

"What are you doing for Christmas? I'd hate for you to have to spend it alone," she said suddenly. They had become fast friends, and as his friend, she wasn't going to let him be alone on Christmas.

"I'm not sure," he replied. In truth, he hadn't really thought about it.

"Don't spend it here Percy. If you're not going to go home, you should join me and mum. Things haven't been exciting without dad." She sighed. She never told him why she was crying over her dad that first day. She hated that her dad had died, right there before her eyes, his last words being "I love you Audrey" it still hurt to think about it.

"I didn't want to ask before, but how long ago was it?" Percy asked hoping she understood what he meant.

"Two years. He was my best friend," she replied sadly while playing with her fingers. "Mum would love it if I brought home a friend," she added. Ever since her dad died, Audrey and people didn't exactly go together. That was why she'd made friends with Percy, because he too was bad at being social.

"I don't know Audrey, I'll think about it." Just then, a blue memo flew into the office and swarmed above Percy's head. He grabbed it out of the air and opened it. It was from his father.

_Percy,_

_I know you probably won't come, but I just thought I'd tell you it would make your mother ecstatic if you'd come to dinner on Christmas. Charlie's going to be here. If you don't, I hope all is well._

_ -Arthur_

"What is it?" Audrey asked.

"A note from my dad. He said it would make my mum happy to have me at Christmas."

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know."

"Come on Perce, spend Christmas with your family."

"I abandoned them."  
"They obviously don't care. They're your family, they're all you've got."

"I still don't know."

"I'll go with you. I'll bring mum, I'm fairly interested in meeting your family now anyways," she begged him.

"I'll write and ask dad if he thinks it's okay." Audrey smiled as Percy pulled out a piece of his own memo paper. It was only moment after it was sent that the elder Mr. Weasley replied saying that as long as it got Percy there, all would be fine.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to actually meet the family I've heard so much about!" Audrey gushed.

"I still don't know. I think it would be awkward. I haven't seen anyone but dad since I left. This happens at every holiday and I never go to any of them," Percy sighed.

"How long ago did you leave?"

"Two years." They were quiet for a moment as they realized that their lives had changed at about the same time.

"If you don't go to your parent's house, come with me and mum."

"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow what I've decided," Percy said. They had just finished the paperwork they were going through. "However, it's almost six. You're welcome to head home now if you want. I have a meeting soon and I reckon you'll be bored." Percy stood up and stretched. Audrey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I'll be here bright and early with coffee. Get some sleep tonight." She too stood up.

"See you in the morning," she said as she grabbed her bag and left the office. Percy sat down. Audrey had been working with him since September, and in those three short months, he had come to enjoy her company more than he should and he was sure she felt the same way.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

See if you cant guess what Percy decides to do :) I'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can. graduation testings ALMOST over, and since we're not doing anything else until after spring break, i'll have lottsss of time to update. :)


	4. A Very Weasley Christmas

**Chapter 4: A Very Weasley Christmas**

"Merry Christmas Percy!" Audrey said as she let Percy into the small flat she shared with her mother in Muggle London. She hugged him. She never really realized how good he smelled.

She was dressed in a very casual dress that fell just a few inches below her knees, and jewelry to match.

"I hope I'm not over dressed," Audrey chuckled as she saw Percy looking at her. His ears went red.

"No, you're fine," he replied. She patted his cheek.

"Mum's this way," she said twisting an earring around in her ear and leading him through the kitchen into the living room.

"Hello, you must be Percy Weasley," an older version of Audrey stood up from the couch and greeted him. "I'm Amy, Audrey's mother," she extended her hand. Audrey had told her that Percy was a very formal person.

"It's nice to meet you Amy," he said shaking her hand.

"I'm almost ready Percy, I have to find my white shoes. Nothing else matches this bloody dress." Audrey called from the room she had disappeared in moments before.

"Audrey! Language!" Amy scolded.

"Sorry mum," Audrey emerged from her room.

Her dress was cream colored, and if Percy didn't know better, he would have thought she really did hate the "bloody dress" but her smile and matching accessories made him think she really only hated it because he was there.

"Are you ready mum?" Audrey asked.

"Yes dear. Only you wait until last minute to get ready." Amy rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"It's nice to finally meet the friend that Aud talks so highly of," Amy mentioned to Percy.

"Mother!" Audrey exclaimed. Amy chuckled.

"I do believe we are ready when you are Mr. Weasley. Will we be Apparating?" Amy asked.

"Yes ma'am, if you'll both take an arm, I'll Side-Along you," He extended his arms; one to Audrey, the other to Amy and in half a second they were standing in front of the Burrow. Percy stared at the house; his childhood was there before him.

"I can't do this," he whispered to Audrey.

"Yes you can. It'll be okay," Audrey squeezed his hand and pushed him forward. He was about to climb the steps to the door when the youngest redhead flew down at him.

"Percy you stupid git! I don't know why you bothered showing your face around here!" She shouted, punching him. They fell back onto the grass.

"Ow! Gerroff! Ginny, calm!" he shouted. Audrey doubled over in laughter.

"I will not be calm Percy Weasley! You don't even know the trouble you caused around here!" Ginny screamed as she continued to beat her brother.

"Alright Ginny, that's enough," one of the older Weasley brothers came to the door.

" .Not!" she screamed, smacking Percy on every word.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley, get off your brother now!" Mrs. Weasley came outside followed by her husband.

"Hello Audrey," Mr. Weasley said as he watched his wife pull their daughter off of her brother.

"Hey Mr. Weasley," Audrey said wiping her tears of laughter away.

"Aud, it's not nice to laugh," Amy said chuckling to herself. It was rather amusing watching a grown man get beaten by his sister who couldn't be any younger than fourteen or any older than sixteen.

"You don't know Percy like I do mum," Audrey replied. She turned to Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, this is my mum, Amy," she said.

"I'm Percy's father, please, call me Arthur. This is one of my older sons Charlie," he motioned to the man behind him who turned and smiled at them. "Sorry about Ginny," Mr. Weasley went on. "She's been rather angry at Percy for quite a while now. I think we're all glad that she's only fifteen and can't use magic outside of school. She's rather feisty."

Mrs. Weasley came up to them now, and Ginny sulked angrily behind her into the house followed by Charlie who led her away from the group to calm down.

"Are you alright Percy?" Audrey asked as she watched him pick up and repair his glasses before dusting himself off.

"I told you," he replied bitterly.

"Don't be such a baby," Audrey replied. Mrs. Weasley silently watched the exchange. Audrey felt her glare.

"I'm Audrey. I work with Percy at the ministry. This is my mum Amy" Audrey said to Mrs. Weasley.

"It's nice of you to have us for Christmas dinner," Amy said.

"It's no problem at all, we're glad to have you," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Arthur, will you take our guests inside? I'd like to talk to Percy for a moment," she informed them. She waited until they were inside before turning to her son.

"Hello mum," Percy said looking at his feet.

"Hello Percy," she replied "I'm really glad that you decided to join us this year. I've missed you, and I still worry about you," she said resisting her urge to hug him.

"I know, but it's the ministry, the minister's a very busy man." Percy replied.

"That's no excuse for cutting your communication with us. Your sister isn't the only one who's upset with you. Your youngest brother and his friends are pretty mad too. They wanted to stay at Hogwarts this year as they've done the previous years, but I wouldn't let them. I wanted everyone together."

"Harry and Hermione are here too?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I've already spoken to them. They aren't going to bring anything at all up. He's a good boy Perce, I just don't get why you can't see that," she sighed as Fred and George walked out.

"Look who it is Georgie!"

"It's our ickle prefect Percy!"

"How do you do dear brother?"

"Would you care to sample our latest shop product?"

"Absolutely not boys," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "I told you, no unnecessary products around the house tonight."

"Oh come on mum, its not every day that we get to pull one over on Perce." Percy looked between his twin brothers. He wondered if they'd met Audrey yet.

"No boys go put it all away," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That Audrey of yours thought it was something funny," Fred said to Percy answering the unspoken question before following George back inside.

"Speaking of Audrey," Mrs. Weasley began, "She seems sweet."

"Audrey and I are just friend's mum. Don't go getting any wild ideas."

"I was just letting you know that I approve of what I've seen so far," Percy was going to reply but he was cut off by Fleur.

"Molly, could you come 'elp me in ze kitchen? I'm afraid I'm not as good as you 'ave been," she said in her French accent.

"Nonsense Fleur, you've been wonderful so far!" Mrs. Weasley replied, "Come on in Percy," she added. He slowly followed his mother and sister-in law into the house where he heard Audrey's twinkling laughter from within.

He followed her sound and found her beside Fred and George who had shown her another joke shop product. He looked around the room and saw Bill and Charlie conversing quietly; Ron, Hermione, and Harry were watching the twins and Audrey while Ginny sat against Harry who had his arms wrapped around her and she was idly playing with his fingers.

_Ginny's dating Harry?! _He thought frantically. _How could she? Doesn't she know how much trouble he is? She's only fifteen. She doesn't need a boyfriend._

"Percy?" Audrey got his attention. She, along with everyone else in the room, was looking at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking. I'm sorry," he replied trying not to blow his cover. "I'm going upstairs," he announced, and turned out of the room. Audrey looked at the twins and then hurried after him.

He had just gotten to the third floor landing where his room was located across from Ginny's, when he heard Audrey calling him.

"Third floor," he called down. Almost instantly she stuck her head around the corner of the stairs. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you coming up or not?" he asked before he opened his bedroom door. He walked in and was quite surprised that nothing in the room appeared to have been touched in his absence.

"Percy?" Audrey came up beside him and put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's only half your fault," he replied. "I could have said I wanted to do something with just you and your mum."

"I didn't think it would be this bad for you," she wanted to hug him but she wasn't sure how he'd react. He moved to shut the door behind them and then sat down on the bed.

"I thought they'd be nicer, and I wasn't expecting Potter. He's dating my sister Audrey!" he put his head in his hands.

"I don't really know what to say that would make you feel better," she replied sitting down beside him. She took his hands away from his face and replaced them with her own.

"We're here now, so we can't just leave, but I'll help you through this."

"I'm glad you're my friend Audrey," he said sincerely. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're my friend too," she moved her hands and hugged him. For a moment he didn't react, but just as she was about to let go, he pulled her back and returned the hug. She smiled, but of course he couldn't see it.

"Knock, Knock," Charlie said opening the door. He saw them jump away from each other. "Mum said dinner is ready and Audrey, your mum was wondering where you got off to," he saw Percy's ear turn red.

"Alright," Audrey replied. Charlie walked away and headed back down stairs as Audrey stood up. Percy grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," he said as he too stood up. They stood there for another moment before Percy leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed. Audrey never blushed.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Oi! Percy!" Bill called up the stairs.

"We're coming," Percy yelled back as he and Audrey left his room.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! Im SOOOO sorry i havent been able to update before now! isnt being very nice to its users at the moment, but ive figured out how to get around the error message to at least UPDATE chapters and what not.

The Info on this story needs to be fixed, but i cant go in and fix that because THATS the page the error is on. :/

Spring break is next week, i have chapters 5-7 (i think) written i just need to type them up and get them on here. Thats my goal :)

Thanks for sticking with me, please review and let me know what you thought about the interaction with the Weasleys. I realize that this chapter MAY not follow Cannon, because im pretty sure Percy DIDNT go home for Christmas one year after he left them, but hey, this is fanfiction, and im sticking MOSTLY to cannon :) The next chapters will come ASAP

**12-13-11: **It was brought to my attention by a lovely reviewer named jekl, that i put Charlie is the oldest Weasley son. I know that he's not, Bill is, i guess it's something that both my beta and i missed when editing. Anyways! Its fixed now


	5. The First Date

**Chapter five: The first date**

It was the middle of May, and Percy and Audrey had taken a break from work and were sitting in the ministry's cafeteria having lunch.

Christmas had been nothing further than having dinner and then collecting and exchanging gifts that Percy insisted they didn't stay to open. He didn't want to be with his family any longer than he had to. New Years and Valentine's Day hadn't been much of an event for Percy, as Audrey had spent both with her mum, and March and April were always slow.

"How much longer is the minister going to keep you swamped like this?" Audrey whined.

"He's a busy man Audrey, you know that," Percy replied.

"Well yeah, I know, but it's just so much!"

"I would have to do it alone if it wasn't for you," Percy pointed out.

"That's true, but that doesn't change that it's still so much!"

"Oh Audrey," he smiled and shook his head.

~HP~HP~HP~

Later that day they were sitting back in the office. Percy was working quietly while Audrey was lounging on the couch staring idly out the window.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I'm really bored with this. I don't understand why you like this job." Audrey replied.

"I never said I liked this job, but it pays well and someone has to do it," Percy replied.

~HP~HP~HP~

"Audrey?" Percy asked as she was getting up to leave later that same afternoon.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked rather quickly, his ears turning red. He had fancied her since that night in his room at Christmas. He had spent the weeks around Valentine's Day trying to see if maybe she liked him back, but she was tough to figure out. He thought that maybe by asking her to dinner he could talk to her and see what she thought.

Audrey tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and looked at him sheepishly.

"Are you asking me out on a date Percy Weasley?" she smiled.

"No. Well, maybe. Actually, yes, I am," he stammered out. His ears turned red. Audrey too blushed. She walked over to his desk and kissed his cheek.

"I would love to go on a date with you. Pick me up in an hour?" He looked at the clock and saw it was almost six.

"Seven? I can do that," he smiled.

"See you then," Audrey said, and then she bounded out of the room.

He touched the part of his cheek that Audrey had kissed and smiled. He didn't even notice when his father walked into his office.

"Percy?" Mr. Weasley waved his hand in front of his son's face.

"What? Oh, hello father," Percy's ears turned even more red.

"The ministers looking for you," he pointed toward several flying memos above Percy's head. Percy glanced at the clock again. It had only been ten minutes.

"You seem distracted," Mr. Weasley spoke. Percy was wondering if he should tell his father about the date, but decided against it.

"There's just a lot going on. Audrey's getting bored with all this work and she's been voicing her negative opinions. I guess they've been wearing off on me." Mr. Weasley nodded his head.

"Well you'd best get on with what the minister wants," Percy nodded his head in agreement and picked the memos out of the air. The minister had been invited to dinner and wanted Percy to tag along. He hurried to the minister's office.

"Hello Weatherby, I was wondering what had been taking you so long," the minister greeted.

"Hello Minister. I'm terribly sorry, I was a bit distracted," Percy replied.

"I see. Well, I take it you got my memos then?"

"Yes sir, and I'm sorry to say that I have my own dinner plans in about half an hour."

"Ahh, a date I presume?" the minister smiled.

"Yes sir," Percy felt his ears turning red again. He hated that.

"With the Audrey girl?" The minister asked. Percy realized that it probably didn't look very professional for him to date his assistant, but he didn't care at this moment.

"Yes sir," he replied after a moment's hesitation.

"It's about time you got out of here and did something with your life. You're so young and He Who Shall Not Be Named's return is so close." Percy was taken aback. He expected the minister to be upset.

"Thank you?" Percy half said half asked. The minister chuckled.

"You're welcome. Go on now, don't leave the lovely lady waiting. Have a nice evening."

~HP~HP~HP~

Even though Percy lived in his office most of the time, he did still own a flat that he returned to most nights, to shower and change. This night was no exception.

He was wearing his light blue dress robes that didn't clash with his red hair. It was, aside from his work robes, the only formal attire he owned.

He glanced at the clock for the thousandth time that hour. It was ten minutes till seven. He smiled as he thought about how pretty she had looked at Christmas. How she'd blushed when he'd kissed her cheek; the first time she'd ever blushed in his presence.

He arrived at her flat five minutes later and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello Amy, good to see you again," he smiled.

"Hello Percy, Audrey's almost ready," she replied leading him into the flat. "She's been an absolute nutter since she got home almost an hour ago, " Amy said.

"Mother!" Audrey shouted from her room. "Didn't I ask you not to tell him anything?"

"Yes dear," she called to her daughter. "She thinks I'm going to embarrass her," Amy whispered to Percy.

"You are!" Audrey shouted.

"You have good ears Audrey," Percy commented.

"You have a bad habit of showing up early," she snapped.

"I'm here on time," he said at the same time that Amy spoke up and said

"And you have a bad habit of waiting till the last minute to get ready."

"I'll be out in a moment," Audrey called and ended the conversation. Amy chuckled.

"Would you like some tea Percy?" she asked.

"No thank you." An owl tapped at the small window. Amy moved to let it in and it flew directly to Percy.

"Hello Hermes," Percy greeted his owl.

"I do hope the neighbors didn't see that," Amy said as Percy detached the letter from Hermes's leg. It was from his mother.

_Percy,_

_ I'm surprised that you decided not to join the minister and your father for dinner here at the Burrow. The minister said that you were taking that sweet Audrey girl who we met at Christmas out for dinner tonight. I'm so happy that you've realized how great that girl is. Have fun dearie. I miss you and love you._

_ ~Mum_

He rolled his eyes at her comments about how sweet Audrey was, and then tucked the letter away.

"I don't have any treats for you right now. I'll bring you some soon," Percy said to his owl. Hermes hooted once and flew off to head back home.

"Aww, I wanted to pet him," Audrey said as Hermes flew away. Percy turned around. Audrey was wearing a green strapless dress that fell just below her knees and fit her body much better than the cream colored one she wore at Christmas. She had her hair pinned back with a pale green bow that went nicely with her hair, and her necklace, earrings, and bracelet were in the shape of a gold heart with little red jewels inside the heart that lit up her auburn eyes.

"Ruby is my favorite gemstone," she commented when she saw him admiring her.

"You look very nice," Amy said to her daughter. "Have her home at a decent time," she said turning to Percy.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"I love you Audrey, have a great time."

"I will mum," Audrey replied taking a hold of Percy's arm.

Moments later they found themselves outside Percy's favorite wizarding restaurant.

"Nice, isn't a good enough word," Percy told her, "You look beautiful." Audrey blushed, for the third time.

"Well thank you," she replied.

~HP~HP~HP~

They had been eating their dinner and talking quietly when the whole restaurant went quiet. Percy and Audrey looked around at the place where everyone's attention seemed to be directed.

There were three cloaked figures who had just entered. Percy instinctively reached across the table toward Audrey, who gladly took his hand.

"Listen up. We don't want any trouble," one of the cloaked men said.

"We're just going to come around and get your blood status. We have to check you off our list," a second one added. They started at the tables by the door. Percy and Audrey were sitting toward the back.

"Percy!" Audrey whispered urgently. He turned to her. "We have to get out of here!" as soon as she said this, a woman in the middle said she was a Half Blood and was asked to join the other Half Bloods and "Mud Bloods" at the door for further inspection.

"My name won't be on that list. I don't have a name they can check," Percy noticed this comment, but he didn't have time to ask her what she meant.

"How do you suppose we do this?" Percy asked. He didn't know what they were planning, but he knew enough that Audrey was a Half Blood, and he wasn't about to let her find out what they were doing with the non Pure Blood witches and wizards. He looked around and saw the exit door. He was about to tell her to make a run for it, and as soon as she was clear of the Anti- Apparation shield the death eaters had put into place, then he'd come find her in Muggle London, when a man a few tables over from them stood and drew his wand when they called his wife a Mud Blood. He attacked one of them, and in a matter of seconds the whole place broke into a fight. Percy still had Audrey's hand and the moment there was a distraction, they bolted toward the exit.

There were smaller fights going on outside and they managed to dodge them until they were free to Apparate away.


	6. The First Fall

**Chapter six: The First Fall**

They found themselves in Muggle London. Audrey had been the one that Apparated them away.

"Audrey, where are we?" Percy asked.

"My dad used to bring me here when we were on vacation when I was little. It's the park in downtown London," she replied. "Oh Percy!" she sobbed turning into him.

"It's okay Audrey, I'll take you home," he replied wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his shoulder. He wasn't quite sure why she was crying, but he was going to comfort her all the same.

They stood there for a few more moments before Audrey mentioned something about checking on her mother, so they finally Disapparated to her flat.

"Audrey? Are you alright?" her mother asked when she saw them come in. Audrey shook her head.

"Our restaurant was attacked," Percy answered trying to let Audrey go. She wouldn't let him.

"Don't leave yet," she whispered where only he would hear her.

"Go change clothes Audrey. I'll be right here." He kissed the top of her head. Her dress was a mess, and she didn't look comfortable anymore. She nodded her head and finally let him go. Before she made it to her room, the minister's bat patronus glided into the room.

"Need you and Audrey at the ministry. Now. Albus Dumbledore has fallen," It said.

"I guess I'm not changing then," Audrey said flitting right back to Percy's side. She wasn't a clingy person, so she only took his hand.

"Mum, please do be careful," Audrey said.

"This is why we live in Muggle London dear," she smiled and patted Audrey's cheek.

"Take care of my girl," Amy told Percy.

"I will," he replied, and together they Disapparated.

~HP~HP~HP~

They were standing in at atrium and there was chaos all around.

"Fix your dress Audrey," Percy said stepping in front of her. She looked down and pulled it up and twisted it right.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Weatherby!" the minister yelled, "my office, quickly," Percy and Audrey followed hand in hand behind him.

When they were behind the closed door of the office, the minister paced back and forth for a moment before speaking.

"We've just received word that Albus Dumbledore has been killed and the Dark Mark was found above the astronomy tower at Hogwarts," he spoke. Percy gasped.

"What about the students? What's going to happen to them?" Percy asked really only thinking about Ron and Ginny.

"They'll be sent home in a few days. Minevera McGonagall will take care of them. As for us, this just means that He Who Shall Not Be Named is indeed gaining power faster than we realized. We will have to be alert and on guard more than before. Audrey rolled her eyes at the mention of You Know Who's professional name.

"I'm from America remember? What exactly has happened? I know all about You Know Who, the Death Mark, Hogwarts, and Dumbledore, I wouldn't be a witch if I didn't, but that's all I do know" Audrey said confused.

"Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts, and the only person He Who Shall Not Be Named feared. Professor McGonagall is one of the greatest teachers at the school." Percy replied.

"Okay, so, You Know Who got into the school?" Audrey asked.

"Or one of his followers," the minister added.

"So, what's the plan? What are we going to do?" Audrey questioned.

"We're going to station a few Aurors on Hogwarts' grounds and we're going to go over their reports as they come and go to see if we can't pin down who it was that got into the castle and how they did it." The minister answered. "It looks as though you two need to go home tonight. I didn't interrupt dinner did I?" he asked.

"No sir, three Death Eaters did," Percy replied. "They came in and started separating Muggleborns' and Half Bloods' from Pure Bloods', and when a fight broke out we got out of there as fast as we could."

"Oh dear. This is worse than we feared. His next move will be to take over the ministry," The minister began pacing back and forth with worry again.

"The ministry is well protected sir," Percy mentioned.

"So was Hogwarts!" the minister shot back. "Go on home. Be back here bright and early tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Percy led Audrey back to the atrium.

"Percy, I don't see how anyone is safe anymore." Audrey spoke. "I wish I could relocate mum back to America, but she and dad both would kill me," she sighed.

"It's going to be okay. Let's get you home," Percy replied before pulling her close and turning on the spot.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked as they returned for the second time.

"For now, yes, but if we really tell ourselves the truth, then no," Audrey spoke before Percy could jump in and say something different. She turned to him.

"Stay. I'm going to change and I expect you to still be here when I return," she told him and then she turned and walked into her room. He plopped down onto the couch. It had been a crazy night.


	7. The Second Fall

**Chapter Seven: The Second Fall**

After the fall of Dumbledore, and the panic that was created at the ministry, things slowly calmed down.

It was the middle of July, and Percy and Audrey were lounging around the office. They were waiting on their next assignment. Hermes pecked at the window. He had an invitation to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding attached to his leg.

"August First," Percy read. "Why do they do this to me? I'm not going and they know it."

"Percy! It's your brother's wedding!" Audrey exclaimed.

"I don't care. I'm not going, and you're not going to push the matter," he said sternly. Audrey sighed; he had shot her down before she'd had much of a chance to protest. They both remembered what happened at Christmas when she barely knew him and had pressed the issue then. But now that they were both closer, she knew better.

~HP~HP~HP~

July thirty first was a normal day for Percy and Audrey, but for the rest of the Weasley's it was Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday. They had never had a second date, but they both clearly still cared for each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Audrey asked.

"Today's Potter's birthday," Percy answered with a sigh. He was standing at the window watching the streets below.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Audrey asked getting up from her position on the couch and joining him at the window.

"Mum used to make a big deal and lots of food," Audrey nodded her head.

"So you miss your mum's cooking?" she smiled.

"No Audrey, I'm still not going to the wedding tomorrow," he said.

"You're a prat," Audrey glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I've been told that more than once," he told her.

"Well then you know it's true," she retaliated.

"Audrey, don't try to fight a fight that you know you won't win. I can't go to that wedding tomorrow. My only sister beat me at Christmas. If she was of age, she might have hexed me, and her hexes are powerful enough to put someone in St. Mungos."

"It's because you're a prat," Audrey replied. Percy didn't comment back.

They settled into silence and continued to stand by the window. Percy was tempted to reach over and grab her hand, but the minister walked in before he had a chance to do so.

"Hello Weatherby, Audrey" he greeted casually. It was the middle of the day. The minister was supposed to be in a meeting around this time but Percy decided not to point that out.

"How can we help you sir?" Percy asked.

"How's your paperwork coming along? Have the Aurors send you the updates?"

"No sir, I wasn't aware that they've been out on any new missions," Percy shot Audrey a nervous glance. She returned it.

"There was one yesterday. They may still be writing their reports. I'm sorry I disturbed you," The minister turned to walk away.

"Sir, are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I have to take some things to Potter and his friends from Dumbledore's will. I'll return later," The minister replied and the left before another word could be said.

"It wasn't just me was it?" Percy asked Audrey as he went to return to his desk.

"No, there was something wrong with him," Audrey replied as she too returned back to the couch. "I wonder if he forgot to have his coffee or something this morning. And what is it that he's taking to your brother?"

"Who knows, he's the minister. He'll be alright. There's no need for us to worry ourselves in his work," Percy said. He wasn't sure if he said it to convince himself or Audrey.

~HP~HP~HP~

The day went on into the next without another interruption. They talked some amongst themselves, but it wasn't anything special.

It was a little after nine at night the day of the wedding, and Audrey was still there. She usually left around six, but for some reason, tonight, she left like she should stay with Percy until he left. After all, he was missing his brother's wedding at the moment.

They were talking about their plans for the weekend when Kingsley Shacklebolt burst into the room.

"The minister has fallen!" he exclaimed. He didn't give them a chance to reply before he continued. "It wasn't long after he returned from your parent's house. He was discussing the contents of Dumbledore's will with your brother, Harry and Miss Granger. After he left there, he didn't return here. We found him just outside the Muggle entrance." Percy and Audrey looked at one another before Percy spoke up.

"How did that happened? When did that happen? What now?" he rapidly fired his questions.

"We're not sure how, St Mungos is investigating that as we speak, as well as when, though it was after he left your parents house. Pius Thickaneese is going to take over as minister for now and we're going to try to maintain as much order as we can. Of course for you two, that means that you'll be relocated to the office inside the minister's office and no matter what Percy, wherever he goes, you'll go, with of course the exception of his home," Kingsley replied to Percy's questions as best he could.

"Do we need to pack this office?" Audrey asked.

"No, all your stuff will be relocated over night. The office will be pretty much the same, just in a different area," Kingsley answered. "It's late however, you both should go home."

"Wait, what else are you not telling me Kingsley?" Percy asked. He had a knack for being able to tell when there was something more that wasn't being voiced.

"There were Death Eaters that attacked your brother's wedding," he hung his head.

"Was there anyone hurt?!" Percy leapt to his feet.

"Calm down. No, everyone managed to escape." Audrey looked at Percy. Now she was almost glad he decided not go to. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Where did they all go? My parents, Ron, Ginny, they still live there," Percy said frantically.

"As far as I'm aware, Bill and Fleur Apparated back to her flat and should be leaving for France tomorrow; Fred and George went back to their flat to secure the premises of their shop; Ron took off with Harry and Hermione; and Charlie, Ginny, and your parents are in your dads office now if you'd like to go see them," Kingsley replied. Percy was silent for a moment.

"No, I just wanted to know that they were okay," he hung his head. Audrey crossed the small distance to him.

"If you want, mum wouldn't mind if you came over for a while," She offered placing a hand on his shoulder. "So you don't have to be alone," she added quickly, for Kingsley's benefit. He of course smiled.

"It's going to be okay Mr. Weasley. We're going to figure this out. I, as well as some of the other top Aurors, are on top of this. Go home and try to sleep," Kingsley said.

"Come on Perce," Audrey whispered as Kingsley left the office.

"Will you give me a minute?" he asked sitting back down.

"Sure, I'll be back, so don't go anywhere without me," she replied and made her way out the door.

"Kingsley!" she called.

"Can I help you Audrey?" he turned around and asked.

"Where's Arthur's office?"

"It's this way. I'll walk you down. Where's Percy?" Audrey fell into step beside him.

"He asked me to let him alone, so I figured I'd let his family know he's alright and that he's at least worried about them."

"Does he know you're doing this?" Kingsley questioned as they entered the lift.

"Please don't tell him!" Audrey begged. Kingsley raised his eyebrows at her. "He's so stubborn, and he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a family that still loves him no matter how big of a git he is," she gushed. They were on the floor where Mr. Weasley's office was now.

"I won't tell him anything, your secrets safe with me," Kingsley replied. "Here you are, Arthur Weasley's office."

"Thanks Kingsley," Audrey said as she stood in front of the door. She hesitated. She had only met his family once. They had been funny and very charming. She remembered that she wondered how Percy came from a family like this when he himself was almost the total opposite. She was about to knock on the door, but it was opened from the other side by Charlie.

"Whoa ! Audrey!" he said as he noticed her moments before they collided. "I was about to come hunt down my dear brother. Where's he at?" Charlie asked. Audrey was pleased that Charlie seemed to remember her name.

"Don't go after him. He's upset enough as it is," she replied. "I actually came to see you all because of him."

"Let the girl in Charlie," Mrs. Weasley' voice came from inside the office.

"Sorry, come on in," Charlie stepped aside and allowed her to enter. Arthur Weasley's office was a bit smaller than his son's, and there were two comfy looking arm chairs that were occupied by the two Weasley females.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey," Audrey replied. "I came to see that everyone's alright. Percy's really worried but he's being stubborn and he doesn't want to come see you himself." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"He's been that way since he was a child. I was really hoping that he'd grow out of it, but as you can see, he hasn't," she said sadly, "How is he though?" she asked.

"He's okay. He asked me to let him alone for a few minutes, so I decided to let you know that I'm making him go home. That, and I wanted to see that you all were alright so he doesn't have to worry more than he needs to," Audrey replied.

"Why do you bother?" Ginny asked.

"Excuse me?" Audrey was a bit shocked.

"I don't mean it to be rude. I like you Audrey, but I just don't understand why you care about my brother so much." Ginny backed herself up. Audrey was silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't really understand either. I know for a fact that the first week I started working with him, he considered asking for a replacement. I'm good at what I do, so he couldn't find a reason to replace me, and after a while, well…" she was well aware that the other three Weasley's were paying close attention to her answer as well.

"I hope he treats you right Audrey. He messed things up with Penelope really bad," Ginny said.

"I'll take that as in I may need to hex him a time or two to keep him in line." Audrey joked. Ginny smiled.

"If I was of age I'd teach you my bat bogey!" she said proudly.

"Now now Ginny, there will be no need for that," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny and Audrey laughed.

"Maybe one day I will let you. Percy's told me that you could hex someone pretty badly," Audrey said. "I really do need to get back to him though. He's probably wondering where I got off to." She smiled and left the room after saying goodbye and hugging Ginny.

She slowly entered Percy's office only to find him pacing the room.

"Perce? You alright?" she asked.

"Audrey! Where have you been?" he shouted at her.

"Relax, I just went to get some coffee and I was caught up in a chat with Kingsley," she craftily half lied as she help up two cups of coffee. She held one out to him.

"I was getting worried that something happened to you," he said ignoring the coffee.

"You're not alright," Audrey answered her own question.

"No, I'm not," he sank down on the couch in Audrey's usual spot.

"If you don't want to be alone, you can sleep over at my place. Mum shouldn't mind," Audrey replied.

"I don't know Audrey, I don't want to intrude." She took the coffee and placed both cups on the desk before she bent down in front of him.  
"Look at me," she said. He did just that. She never really noticed how pretty his blue eyes were. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts before she was able to continue.

"It's not intruding if I've invited you. It's going to be okay," she said.

As he looked at her, he too was taking notice of her auburn eyes. He heard her talk and tell him it would be okay, but her close proximity was all he could think about. She turned away from him moments before he impulsively kissed her. She sat down in the floor.

"You're right, I don't want to be alone," he said as he watched her play with the laces on her shoes. Her hair was much longer than it was when he'd first met her, and she was constantly tucking the stray locks behind her ears, as she did now before she looked up at him with a shy smile. She moved onto the couch beside him and placed her hands on the sides of his face so she could really look at him.

"If you're sure," she said. He nodded his head, and then slowly leaned toward her. He wasn't about to let this moment pass. He slowly kissed her, waiting to see how she'd react, and much to his surprise, she kissed him back. When they pulled apart, he ran his fingers through her hair and they touched their foreheads together.

"We should probably go now," Audrey spoke reluctantly.

"You're probably right," he replied. He pulled her close and they Disapparated.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

wow, three chapters in one day. how exciting :)

I just got tubes in my ear yesterday so ive been able to finally type out all the chapters ive been holding in my note book. :) i hope you enjoy, and since spring break starts tomorrow afternoon, im hoping to be able to get a few more chapters of some of my other stuff up too. (dont hold me to it though!)

As always, review please! let me know what you think!

Just a quick note i want to thank Dimcairien for being one of my top reviewers for this story! :) Its greatly appreciated :D


	8. A Stormy Night

**About this chapter**: hello there, just some back ground on this chapter to start you off with, this chapter mainly focuses on the fluffyness of Percy and Audrey's relationship. Fluff is my favorite thing to read and write, and it wouldnt be a story by me if there wasnt some there. So, fair warning, if you dont like fluff you may not like this chapter, but i assure you, there wont be TOOO much in part one. :) and, just because, i'm going to throw out the typical disclaimer that i do not own these characters or places, im simply using them in my imagination. Enjoy!

* * *

******Chapter Eight: A Stormy Night**

They walked into the flat to find Amy packing boxes and objects flying in every direction.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Audrey asked as she and Percy watched the objects fly around the room into the box they'd been directed into.

"I have a bad feeling Aud. We need to go somewhere other than here," Amy replied and then went back to her work. Audrey looked at Percy.

"My parents have an underground safe house that we used during the first war. I don't think mum will use it since it's so small," Percy said.

"Lets wait and see though. It seems ridiculous to go _now,"_ Audrey said.

"Quit standing there and help me pack!" Amy said to the pair.

"Mum, you're being ridiculous," Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I am not. I have a feeling that we're going to be in trouble soon and we'll need to leave in a seconds notice," Amy shot back.

"Okay alright, calm down," Audrey said at her mother's glare. "I'm tired though. It's been a long day for us. We're going to bed. You should too," she said. Amy's glare softened a bit.

"Come on Aud. don't ignore this," Amy pleaded.

"That's my room. Go in there and wait for me," Audrey said to Percy pointing to a door behind him, "We are going out in the hall." She took her mother's hand and left the flat.

"I'm telling you honey, I have a feeling that we're no longer safe here. There has to be somewhere else we can go. Dumbledore's dead. He was the only person You Know Who feared, and now we're all in danger. Your father seemed to trust that when this day came, that the Potter boy and his friends would know what to do," Amy said softly. Audrey sighed.

"Dad was always right," she paused before continuing, "I'll talk to Percy and see if we can't come up with something. How much time are you thinking we have to come up with something?" Audrey was beginning to think that maybe her mom was onto something. Audrey learned at a young age that her parent's gut feelings were never wrong. It was something she too inherited.

"I assume that the Death Eaters have already gone looking for Muggleborns. They'll start with the Wizarding world and then come hunting down those here in the Muggle world. I'm estimating maybe a month and a half. I'm sure that the Death Eaters won't take anything from anyone but if you don't cooperate they'll probably kill you on the spot." Amy replied. Audrey nodded her head.

"Dad told me that I had to protect both you and myself. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that I keep my word," Audrey said.

"When did he tell you that?" Amy asked. Audrey was remembering the day in the hospital when her father had passed away again. It always saddened her.

"In the hospital, but don't worry mum, we can do this together," Audrey said confidentially. "Let's go back inside," she went to reach for the doorknob.

"Wait a second," Amy spoke. Audrey turned to look at her mother slightly confused.

"What are you smiling about?" Audrey asked.

"I want to know about you and Percy," Amy said. Audrey blushed.

"See you're blushing," Amy said. Amy didn't miss anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Audrey replied feeling the heat creep up her face.

"I think you do," Amy smiled. Audrey sighed.

"I really like him, and I know he feels the same."

"How?" Amy asked. Audrey cursed herself for not being able to keep very many secrets from her mother.

"I just do," she replied. She wasn't about to tell her mother that he'd kissed her just a little while ago. That was beyond personal.

"Wait until the bright color leaves your face and then come in. It's nearly eleven, is he going home?" Audrey shook her head.

"No, his brother's wedding was attacked tonight. His family has gone in all different directions. I told him I didn't think you'd mind if he stayed the night," Audrey replied biting her lip. "Don't worry, I was thinking of making him a bed in the living room." Amy raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"I guess that's alright," Amy replied.

~HP~HP~HP~

"That's my room. Go in there and wait for me," Audrey said to Percy. He followed her finger to the door she was pointing at and then watched her drag her mother into the hallway.

He looked back at the door and slowly made his way inside the room. It was a little room; neat, organized, definitely Audrey. The walls were a pale yellow decorated with pictures, both muggle and wizard. Her bed was just to his left centered along that wall coming out into the room with a cute little table next to it. She had a tall dresser in the corner by the window on the left wall and a tiny personal bathroom across from the dresser on the right wall.

He didn't think he'd been in there long when Audrey came in face flushed, and shut the door behind her.

"You look happy," Percy said sarcastically.

"My mother just knows how to get me to tell her what she wants to know," Audrey replied flopping down on her bed. It was at that moment they heard a crash of thunder and saw a flash of lightening light up the room. Audrey sighed and then rolled over and put her face in her pillow. Percy sat down beside her.

"Afraid of storms?" he asked as the rain began to pour outside. A muffled "hate them" came from the pillow as Audrey pulled one arm out from under her and pointed it toward the window. Without looking, and using a non-verbal spell, she changed the curtains from their pale pink to a midnight black and shut them tight.

"Don't make fun of me alright?" she said turning her head to face Percy. "Even now that I'm older, I usually go sleep in mum's room with her when it storms."

"My sister hated them when she was younger," Percy sighed. "My brother Bill was eleven when she was born, and Charlie was nine. When she was old enough to walk and talk, she was their shadow. Since Bill was obviously at school by that point, during the school year she'd curl up with Charlie, but when he was home, it was always Bill that she preferred. Even now, at almost sixteen, she still prefers Bill over all of us." Audrey sat up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What about when Charlie went to school with Bill?" she asked.

"She used to act like she didn't care one way or another about me. Now, she hates me," he said.

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand you," Audrey interjected.

"Well, I'm only six years older than her. When both our older brothers were away at school, on stormy nights she'd come in my room. She'll never admit this, but she loved it when I'd hum when she was really scared," Percy sighed again. Audrey moved closer to him as the thunder sounded again. She took his hand in hers.

"You really miss them don't you?" she asked. He avoided her gaze. "The only thing I don't understand is why you left to begin with. I get that you're a big headed git, I get that your life revolves around your work, but they're your family Percy," Audrey pleaded. "I'd give anything to have a big family like yours."

"Audrey," Amy opened the door. Audrey and Percy hadn't noticed they'd been leaning closer to one another until they jumped apart like children being caught doing something they knew they weren't supposed to.

"Are you going to come make Percy a place in the living room?" Amy asked.

"Oh, right, I'll get right on it," Audrey said standing up.

When she was sure Percy was comfortable in the living room, she went back to her room alone. She tried to sleep but the storm was really bothering her. She'd almost forgotten about it when Percy was with her.

In the living room, Percy too was trying to fall asleep. He was bothered by the storm because it made him miss home.

He was thinking about what Audrey had said about how she didn't understand why he'd abandoned his family. They didn't understand him. He had always been the different one; he never fit in. That's why he'd left.

_This isn't working,_ he thought as he rolled over for the thousandth time. He got up and made his way to Audrey's room. Maybe she was still awake.

"Percy?" he heard Audrey's small voice call out through the darkness of her room as he opened her door. "I guess this means you can't sleep either?" she asked sitting up in her bed.

"You would be correct," he replied. He finally found her bed in the dark and sat down on the edge has his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There had at least been a small light on in the living room.

"I'm surprised mum hasn't come to check on me yet," Audrey said.

"It's cold in here," Percy commented more to himself than to Audrey.

"Here," Audrey said moving over and patting the bed beside her.

They sat there in silence for a moment listening to the rain on the roof. It thundered loudly again and Audrey jumped. Percy took her hand.

"Sorry," Audrey said, "I hate storms," Percy chuckled.

"I'm going to try to sleep again," Audrey announced after another few minutes of silence.

"Do you want me to leave and let you sleep?" Percy asked.

"No! I mean..." she trailed off squeezing his hand.

"Go to sleep Audrey," he leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I'll still he here," she smiled and then cuddled up against him closing her eyes.


	9. Moving

**Chapter Nine: Moving**

There was a knock on the door of the flat.

"Good morning Mrs. Carter," Kingsley Shacklebolt said as Amy opened the door.

"Please, call me Amy. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm looking for your daughter Audrey, and Percy Weasley, have you happened to have seen them recently?"

"Yes, actually, they're both asleep. Come in, I'll go wake them up," she stepped back and allowed him to enter. He followed her into the living room where she flicked her wand at the makeshift bed that hadn't been used, and it turned back into a couch. She opened the door of Audrey's room that was pitch black due to the midnight shade of Audrey's curtains. She pointed her wand at them and changed them back to their original pale pink.

Audrey and Percy were sound asleep. Percy was stretched out on his back with one arm around Audrey, and his other hand was resting on top of her arm, which was draped across him. Audrey was curled up into Percy's side. Her head was resting on his chest, one arm was around his neck, and the other was around his waist. Amy almost hated to disturb them; they looked so peaceful.

"Audrey," Amy said lightly shaking her daughter's body. "Audrey, Percy, Kingsley Shacklebolt is here to see you," Audrey moved her arm out from under Percy's hand and reached for the clock on her bedside table. It read: 10:53.

"Crap," she muttered. They were several hours late for work.

Audrey was warm and comfortable curled up next to Percy. She wasn't really interested in getting up. But if Kingsley was here, she didn't really want him to think that she and Percy had actually done anything more than sleep.

"Percy," she muttered. "Kingsley's here. It's eleven o'clock."

"Come on sleepy head's it's time to get up," Amy said before she left the room shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sure they'll be out in a minute or two," Amy said to Kingsley who was smiling to himself remembering how just twelve hours before this, Audrey had called Percy a few names.

Inside the room that Amy had just left, Percy sat up.

"It's eleven o'clock, we're late for work!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, mum said Kingsley's here. He's the understanding type, I'm sure you've never missed a day of work since you've started," Audrey said.

"You're right, I haven't missed a single day," Percy replied in his pompous voice. Audrey sighed. She couldn't figure out why she was so attracted to someone who was so different than she was.

"Did you sleep alright?" Percy suddenly asked. Audrey smiled. That's why she liked him; through all his big headedness, he really was quite a charmer.

"Yes, actually, I did," she replied. "Did you?" It was Percy's turn to smile.

"Yes, it was actually better than being alone."

"You know your family isn't that bad," Audrey said.

"How do you know? You haven't seen or talked to them anymore than I have." Audrey turned away from him.

"Actually, I have. I went to see them before I went and got the coffee," she replied.

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked incredulously while picking his glasses up from the table and placing them on his face.

"Because you're a big headed stupid git. They deserved to know that you were alright and I wanted to be able to tell you that they're alright," Audrey shot back rather irritated.

Percy wasn't sure why Audrey cared so much, but part of him was quite happy that she did. She had moved so that she was sitting on the end of her bed. He moved next to her and gently touched her arm.

"I'm sorry Audrey," he said, "I care about my family more than you think. I miss them, more than I should, but I can't go back. You were there at Christmas, it just didn't work out," he went on.

"I still don't understand," Audrey replied.

"I can't explain it to you," he said. She leaned her head against him and sighed.

"Audrey, are you up?" Amy came into the room again. Percy's ears turned red as he thought about how this must look to Amy. Audrey was her daughter, and he was the best friend and now unofficial boyfriend. Audrey lifted her head from his shoulder but wouldn't let him move away from her.

"Yeah mum, were coming, give us just another minute," Audrey replied.

"A minute. That's all you have," Amy replied as she left and shut the door behind her.

"Do you know how bad this must look to Kingsley? I mean, it's your first day with a new boss, and you're late. You are my boss, and technically we've just been caught sleeping together," Audrey half smiled.

"I was thinking about how this looks to your mother. My mother would pitch a fit if she'd been the one to catch us," he said.

"Mum likes you a lot. You can't tell because she's putting on an act, but she's absolutely thrilled about this. You don't know her as well as I do, but I see the smile in her eyes every time you touch me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Percy asked.

"Both," Audrey replied with a smile. "It's good for you, but not so good for me," she squeezed his hand and then made to get up. Percy stopped her.

"Hang on a second. I really really like you," he said "I know that it doesn't look that great since what you said about me being your boss is true, but should we make it official? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked his ears turning bright red. Audrey smiled.

"I would love to," she replied and then she leaned over and kissed him. She had meant for it to be quick, as she was sure their minute was almost over, but Percy had other ideas.

"Percy," Audrey said reluctantly as they broke for a breath. "Mum will be in here soon. We only had another minute, and we shouldn't keep Kingsley waiting," she started, "I'm going to fix my hair and change clothes," she smiled.

"That's a good idea," Percy sighed, "I honestly don't want to go out there and face him."

"We've been in here too long, so it's guaranteed to be awkward," Audrey replied getting up from the bed and leaving Percy sitting there.

She walked into her tiny bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess. It had come half way out of the ponytail she'd put it in and she had random pieces going in every direction. She pulled the hair tie out and snapped it on her wrist before picking up her brush and detangling her hair.

Percy was still sitting on the bed when Amy came back in the room.

"Audrey's in the bathroom," he told her as she opened her mouth to say something.

"You're welcome to come out before her. I'm not sure what it is that Mr. Shacklebolt wants, but I'm sure it's important," Percy sighed.

"He's probably here because we had some job changes in my department, I've never missed a day of work in my life, and I've definitely never been late," he told her.

Audrey stuck her head out of the bathroom and was about to ask him who he was talking to when she caught her mother's eye. There was a twinkle in it. Audrey ducked back in the bathroom before her mother could see her blush again. Only Percy or something related to him made her blush, and she was sure if he tried, he would be the only person who could embarrass her, as she usually didn't get embarrassed easily.

"When you're ready he's out here waiting. Hurry up dear girl, he's been waiting for almost ten minutes now," Amy called to her daughter. She smiled at Percy and left the room again.

"He's waiting for us Audrey," Percy said.

"I know," Audrey sighed and then emerged from the bathroom, "I guess it's time we go out there?" Percy nodded his head. Audrey went out into the living room first and Percy followed close behind him.

"Good morning Audrey, Percy," Kingsley said as he saw them.

"Good morning sir," Percy replied.

"I'm sure you've both noticed the time?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir, we didn't mean to sleep in," Audrey said.

"It's unusual, but perfectly understandable," Kingsley smiled.

"Pius Thickaneese wasn't very thrilled that he didn't have the chance of meeting his secretary today, but he also knows, and seems to think, that you're spending time with your family in light of yesterday's events," Kingsley said looking at Percy.

"Your father called in and said he was taking the day off for that reason, so Pius thought that you were included in that. However, people such as myself know that you're not currently talking to your family, and unless you were deathly sick, you wouldn't take a day off. I went by your flat to make sure all was well, and I knew since I didn't find you there, I would find you here."

"Even though I'm not currently talking to my family doesn't mean I don't care," Percy said.

"Which is exactly why I went to see them," Audrey said softly laying her hand on his arm. Kingsley smiled at the exchange.

_"They finally seemed to have caught each others hints," _Kingsley thought to himself.

"You don't have to come in to work unless you really want to," Kingsley offered. Percy went to say something but Audrey smacked him and glared at him.

"That would be fine I guess," Percy sighed.

"Okay good. I really just wanted to make sure you were all right. I know that you were pretty upset last night," Kingsley said, "I'll be off now, have a nice day." He got up and walked to the door before Percy and Audrey moved. When he was gone, Audrey said:

"I told you he'd understand,"

"I don't like not going to work for no reason at all," Percy replied turning to face her.

"It won't be a waste of a day, you're both going to help me pack," Amy spoke up. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Start in the living room here where I can see you," she said causing both of them to blush. Audrey sighed and then went in her room to grab her wand. Naturally Percy followed but he stood in the doorway of the room for her felt Amy's glare.

"What are we packing first mum?" Audrey asked.

"Anything you can get your hands on. I want this whole house packed except for the essential stuff that were going to need," Amy replied conjuring up boxes. Audrey roller her eyes and looked at Percy.

"You're not missing work at all," she smiled.

"Yes, but this is not the work that I was expecting to be doing today,"

"Do you think I expected this?" Audrey asked.

"Alright you two, get to work," Amy said.

~HP~HP~HP~

They spent the entire day packing box after box and stacking them where they could easily send it to a new location.

"I'm going to go back to my own flat for a little while," Percy announced after dinner. He and Audrey were sitting on the bed in her room talking. "We should pack some of my more important things as well. You never know if they'll come looking for you there," he pointed out.

"You're not going to pack tonight are you?" Audrey asked.

"No, you can come over and help me tomorrow if you want," he replied.

"Are you going to come back here tonight?" Audrey replied sitting up from her pillows. Percy smiled.

"I take it that you want me to come back?" he countered her question with one of his own as he moved closer.

"It would be nice," Audrey replied. An auburn curl fell into her face. Percy leaned over and tucked it behind her ear himself before he leaned in to kiss her. She giggled and pulled herself closer. When they broke she rested her forehead against his.

"That was very conceiving Mr. Weasley. If you don't come back I may have to come after you," she smiled before kissing him again.

"Audrey," he said, "I really have to go. I'll come back tonight, I promise. I just want to get some clothes for tomorrow and freshen up a bit. I won't take more than an hour," he continued.

"You better not," Audrey replied moving so that she could hug him better.

"It's not storming out tonight. Try to get some sleep; we can't be late for work tomorrow," he told her returning her hug.

"I'm not tired," Audrey yawned. Percy chuckled.

"That didn't sound very convincing," he replied "I'll be back in an hour. If you're asleep, I'll wake you up and let you know that I'm back," he kissed her forehead, stood up from the bed, and Disapparated on the spot.

Audrey smiled to herself she settled back into her pillows. She was thinking about the reasons she liked Percy and didn't notice her mother's presence until Amy sat on the bed.

"Where's Percy?" Amy asked.

"He went back to his flat for a little while," Audrey replied.

"Well good, I wanted to talk to you about him," Amy said. "If you can't already tell, I think he's perfect for you. He brings out your personality and I can see that he makes you very happy. I haven't seen you this happy in years', since your father died," Amy sighed, "Aaron would have loved him too."

"I'm sure Percy would have loved dad," Audrey replied before she settled back into her pillows. After a few moments of silence Amy stood up, kissed Audrey's forehead and left the room.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

wow, hey guys. This chapter has been done FOREVER and i honestly just realized that i needed to upload it. Im really sorry that i havent updated recently, but ive just been really busy with end of school year type stuff. Im working on chapter 10 but i wont make any promises that it'll be uploaded any time soon. im just running out of ideas on how to end part one. :P

Please please please stick with me! Review when you're done reading please and thank you!

Just want to say thank you so so much to Avanell who's reviewed on almost every chapter :) and pinkrose14 for being an awesome beta reader


	10. Back into the Swing of Things

**Chapter ten: Back into the Swing of Things**

When Percy arrived back to his flat, he realized that it was cold and had an empty feeling to it. It was the only place that didn't have Audrey's touch to it. Even his office looked different.

He shook off the empty feeling and continued around the place from room to room gathering a few of his more personal possessions. He knew he'd told Audrey he would pack tomorrow, but he didn't really mind if he never saw most of the things that resided here.

It was almost an hour later before he popped back into Audrey's room. He put his belongings at the end of the bed and turned to see Audrey peacefully sleeping. He didn't really want to wake her but he remembered that he told her he would.

He sat down on the bed and decided she wouldn't be too mad as long as she woke to find him there in the morning. He tucked her under the covers and climbed in beside her. It wasn't long before he too was sound asleep.

~HP~HP~HP~

"Alright you two. It's seven thirty. You have to be at work at eight. I don't think the minister or Kingsley would be very forgiving this time," Amy said coming into the sunlit room.

Audrey rolled over into Percy who reacted by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I'm serious you two, if you're not out of bed in ten minutes I'm coming back and I'm going to pour water all over you," Amy said and then left the room.

The young couple lay there in Audrey's bed for a few moments longer before Audrey spoke up.

"If it weren't for the fact she uses ice water, I'd say it would be worth it to stay in bed," she mumbled into his chest.

"I'm not really interested in getting wet Audrey," Percy replied sleepily.

"I know; I'm not either. She uses ice water," Audrey said moving so she could look at him. They both smiled.

"Good morning," she said and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning Audrey," he chuckled, "we really should be getting up now." Audrey sighed and moved to sit up. She looked down at Percy who moved to lie on his back. They both jumped when Amy banged on the door saying they had five minutes left.

"I'm really worried about her," Audrey said.

"I don't understand her," Percy replied as he sat up.

"She said that Dumbledore is dead and he's the only person You Know Who ever feared. With him gone, You Know Who will be killing muggle-borns left and right. She said he'll start in Wizarding London, and then move to Muggle London. Before he died, I promised my dad I'd take care of my mum, and myself. I have never broken a promise to him, and I don't intend to break this one," Audrey replied sadly.

"She's probably right. I guess that makes sense. I'll help you take care of things then. I wouldn't want you to break that promise either. I like your mum," Percy said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Thank you. We should probably get up now. I can change in my closet, you can have the bathroom first," Audrey replied as she returned the hug and then made to get out of bed.

~HP~HP~HP~

They walked into the ministry hand in hand, but let go before anyone else saw them. They decided that it would look better for both of them if they kept their relationship outside of work for the time being. They made jokes and laughed at each other as they entered the lift and headed up to the minister's office.

Percy had always wanted to be the minister's right hand man, and now, he was. Audrey however, had wanted an office with a better view of the City Square than Percy's office had. She enjoyed watching people pass by with bags from different stores, greeting those they knew and being friendly to those they didn't.

Percy knocked on the minister's office door.

"Come in," he said from within.

"Good morning sir," Percy greeted. The minister stood and met Percy in the center of the room.

"You must be Percy Weasley I assume?" the minister asked.

"Yes sir, I would have been here a few minutes earlier, but I thought I'd wait on my assistant so she didn't get lost," he turned and smiled at Audrey and motioned her into the office.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" the minister asked.  
"I'm Audrey Carter," she replied. She made a mental note to pinch Percy once they were in the new office.

"Ah, quite a charmer," the minister said. "It was a shame not to meet you both yesterday, your office has been set up the exact same as it was before," he went on motioning to a door on his right.

"I'm sorry sir, I was at home and I'd told Audrey not to come in without me. I'm sure you heard my brother's wedding was attacked," Percy said.

"Yes, I did hear, quite a shame actually. Why a death eater would want to attack a wedding is just ridiculous." Percy nodded his head and looked over at Audrey. He somehow could tell she wasn't very happy with him even though her face didn't show any emotion.

"There's a large stack of paperwork that is waiting for you in your new office if you'd like to go get started. I have a few things that I'm working on here, mostly writing letters to send off to introduce myself as the new minister," he turned and walked back to his desk, "off you go" he waved his hand dismissively in the direction of the new office.

"Ladies first," Percy whispered to Audrey who glared at him and then walked into the office. He followed behind her, shut the door, and turned slowly bracing himself for her wrath.

"You're a git. It would have been nice to know you were making something up as you went along," she said.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll tell you," he replied.

"Yeah well, that doesn't change what I just said," she crossed her arms. He slowly walked over to her and extended his arms. She didn't move away so he wrapped them around her waist.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, its okay." She mumbled into his chest. She loved it when he hugged her; it was like she completely melted in his arms. "We should probably get to work now," she said unwillingly, knowing that if the minister, or anyone else for that matter, were to walk in the room, the cover that they were trying to create for their relationship would be blown.

"I guess you're right. It would make sense to get started since we missed yesterday," Percy said just as unwillingly as Audrey had. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you," she said before she stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss him.

"I don't really understand you all the time either," he replied.

"You don't need to," Audrey smiled. "Get to work Mr. Weasley! It's not polite to kiss your assistant like that. Unless you just want to call it quits before we start and just go home," she joked.

"Alright then Miss Carter, you started it. It is totally unprofessional to kiss your boss and try to distract him," he smiled back at her. She wrinkled her face.

"You ruined the fun. Don't call me Carter." She looked down at her hands, which were resting on his chest. "I have something else to tell you," she admitted.

"Can we work and talk at the same time?" Percy asked

"Probably not," she smiled weakly at him. "Look, I know I told you when we first met and all that my name is Audrey Carter. Well, my name is Audrey, I wouldn't lie about that part, but I don't really know exactly what my last name is," she said without looking at him. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't believe that bit of information anyways," Percy replied. Audrey looked at him shocked.

"But…" she trailed off as Percy put his finger to her lips.

"I believed you at first, but then when I met your mother and she automatically wanted me to call her Amy, and the way you both shied away at the name. I'm not completely stupid Audrey," he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Then there was our first date,"

"You mean our only date," she slowly smiled.

"We'll have to change that," he smiled back "But, I was saying, on our date, you said that the Death Eaters wouldn't have been able to identify you because your name wasn't on any of their lists." Audrey thought back to that moment. It didn't seem like it was very long ago, but if she remembered correctly, that was back in the middle of May. This was the beginning of August.

"It doesn't seem like it was that long ago," Audrey whispered.

"How long ago was it?" Percy asked trying to recall the bit of information himself.

"Middle of May," Audrey replied.

"Yeah, you're right, it seems like it was just a few weeks ago."

"It also seems like we just met a few months ago, but do you realize that it's been a year?" Audrey asked.

"A year?" Percy questioned.

"Well, almost. August 15th was when I started working here," she replied as if she said random dates like that off hand all the time.

"How do you remember that?" he asked.

"This is my first real job Percy, of course I remember something as big as that," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy loved how cute she looked when she was happy. He couldn't resist but to kiss her again.

"Alright Weasley, we have to get something done," she said reluctantly while thinking of how they should have stayed home again.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

okay, i lied. there is alot of fluff in part one. im estimating there to be about three more chapters in part one before i start on part two. and since part two is DURING the war, there shouldnt be much fluff there. but hey, im a sucker for fluff and thats bound to show in my writing. just let me know if its too much and i'll attempt to tone it down a bit

review please please please! tell me what you like, what you dont like, what you'd like to see happen. you know, anything. make me smile please!


	11. Lunch with the Minister

**Chapter eleven: Lunch with the Minister**

It was about mid afternoon when the minister knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Audrey said from her position on the couch. They were wrapping up what they were working on and getting ready to go have lunch. Percy was filing away some papers in the cabinet and Audrey had just sat down to doodle in her notebook.

"I was told that you're supposed to follow me around Mr. Weasley," The minister stated, "I know it'll be a pain," he said apologetically, "but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me treating you and your assistant to lunch today to get to know you both." Percy looked over at Audrey; they had been talking about making their own lunch plans and an unofficial second date. Audrey looked back and shrugged her shoulders.

"That would be fine," Percy said his eyes never leaving Audrey's.

"Great. Let me know when you've got it all wrapped up in here and we'll be off," the minister said cheerfully.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked looking toward the minister.

"Oh, I was thinking the Hog's Head," the minister replied.

"Are you sure sir? The Hog's head isn't exactly the best."

"I like Aberforth. He's a good guy," The minister said and then left the room shutting the door behind him. Percy looked back at Audrey.

"So much for the second date," Audrey smiled at him.

"The Hog's Head is certainly not a place for a date. Someone as professional as the minister himself shouldn't even go there," Percy disagreed with the minister.

"We already said yes though," Audrey said.

"I know," Percy replied as he shut the drawer to the filing cabinet.

"There will be other chances for a second date after mum calms down from her Death Eater scare," Audrey said confidently. She was going to say something else but she stopped herself remembering how confident she'd been that her dad was going to be okay. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she thought of this, and connected that she could be losing her mother very soon to it. She went to wipe them away before they fell, but Percy noticed.

"Audrey what's wrong?" Percy asked concerned as he knelt down in front of her.

"It's nothing really," she said drying her wet eyes.

"It is something. You don't cry for no reason," Percy learned that Audrey was a strong woman, and it took a lot to bring her down.

"I was just thinking of dad, and how right he was. And mum, she's acting like she doesn't have that much time left," she had been looking down at her hands before, but now she turned her eyes to Percy's as the tears returned. "What if she really doesn't?"

"I don't know Audrey. I promise you that whatever happens to her that I'll be here to take care of you. At the moment let's not worry about it. Let's go have lunch and then we can talk about it after. We've done enough for today, and if you want, I can make up an excuse and you can have the next few days off," Percy replied calmly, reaching up and wiping her tears away. He let his hand linger on her face and she closed her eyes and nestled her face against his hand.

"It's okay Audrey," Percy said. He leaned in and quickly kissed her before standing up and taking her hand. "We can't leave him waiting," he said helping her to her feet. She hugged him before she let him move.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied as he opened the door and dropped her hand.

~HP~HP~HP~

They were sitting at the bar in the Hog's Head with the minister who was talking to Aberforth Dumbledore. Percy noticed Aberforth eyeing him every now and then and it made him nervous. Under the bar he reached over and took Audrey's hand.

"So minister, I see you let Weasley tag along," Aberforth said.

"He's my assistant. I needed him to tag along. He's a good man," the minister replied.

"What about the girl he's with?"

"That's his assistant. I'm treating them to lunch today." Aberforth nodded his head.

They sat in silence eating their lunch before the minister turned to Percy.

"So Mr. Weasley, I'd like to get to know you a bit." he said.

"Alright sir, what is it that you'd like to know?" Percy asked

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Percy's ears turned red and Audrey looked away from them both squeezing Percy's hand.

"Yes sir, I do," he answered as calmly as he could.

"What's her name?" the minister asked.

"Michele," Audrey whispered loud enough for Percy to hear.

"Michele," he repeated.

"That's a lovely name," The minister said.

"Are you ready for dessert Minister?" Aberforth came over and interrupted the conversation before it could turn more awkward than it already was.

"Ahh, yes. What's the special?" the minister asked directing his attention to Aberforth. This gave Percy a moment to talk to Audrey without worrying about being overheard.

"Why Michele?" he asked Audrey.

"It's my middle name," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Percy said.

"What's yours?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing special," Percy replied, not really wanting to tell her that his middle name wasn't as normal as hers.

"Here's your dessert," Aberforth said breaking the conversation.

They sat in the pub for another fifteen minutes finishing their food and conversing with Aberforth.

"Hang on a second Weasley," Aberforth said as the three ministry officials were leaving. The minister had already stepped outside and Audrey was hovering between the two men.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need an escape I'm here to help you out,"

Aberforth whispered.

"O-o-kay thank you," Percy stammered.

"You're welcome. Good luck," Aberforth said and then pushed Percy in the direction of Audrey and the minister.

"So, Mr. Weasley," the minister began as Percy came out and they began their stroll back to the ministry. "How long have you been working for the ministry?" he asked.

"Almost six years," Percy replied proudly. "I started when I was eighteen." The minister nodded his head.

"And you Mrs. Carter?" he asked turning to Audrey who was walking on Percy's other side.

"Almost a year now," she replied looking directly at Percy.

"Where did you work before the ministry?" he asked.

"Actually, this is my first job. I moved here from Jacksonville Florida in America with my parents when I was eighteen," Audrey said. "Actually, I guess this would be my second job," she replied thoughtfully, "I worked with my dad until I was twenty and he passed away," she looked down to watch the road pass under her feet.

"Oh my. I'm very sorry," the minister replied.

"Its okay, it was almost three years ago," Audrey looked up at the buildings they were approaching.

"Do you mind if I ask your blood status?"

"I'm a half blood," Audrey replied.

"Were one of your parents' Muggle born?" the minister inquired.

"Yes sir," She wasn't about to tell the minister of magic which parent it was. Then they'd have to relocate her mum for sure. Luckily, they arrived at the ministry building before he could ask. She would have lied anyways and said her father had been the muggle born.

"It was nice having lunch with you two. I've got a meeting that I have to be at in an hour Mr. Weasley. Try to have your work done by then. That way Mrs. Carter can head on home while you attend the meeting with me," the minister said as they entered the office.

"Yes sir. We work together rather quickly, most of our work gets done with several hours left to spare," Percy replied trying to make them sound like they were efficient in what they did.

"Alright then. I'll knock when its time to go," Percy nodded his head and opened the door to his own office for Audrey to enter first.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

hey guys, for those of you already on summer vacation, i hope all is going well..

this is the last chapter in part one of this fic. the next chapter wont REALLY be chapter twelve. its going to be chapter one-part two.

i do hope you'll stick around and continue to follow me as Percy and Audrey face everything that happens during the war.

Thanks a bunch to Avanell and Dimcairien for being my top two reviewers. Everyone else, read and review pretty please! they make me happy!

* * *

**12-23-12:**

Hey guys! I havent worked on this in almost a year. There has been so much happen in the last year with finishing up High School, Graduating, Starting College, Surviving my first semester, among other things. :) This story as a whole is honestly so close to an end. I stopped working on it because i couldnt come up with any filler between where i stopped and where i know i want this to end. BUT now that its been almost a year, i have some ideas.  
First and foremost, EDITING! yay for editing! Part one has been edited as of this A/N.  
I changed a handful of grammatical/spelling errors, and Audrey's name went from Audrey Lynn Cramer to Audrey Michele Carter. After Christmas i plan to start editing part two, and eventually part three, and then i plan to finish this thing up! This story has been my baby. I cant believe its been almost three years since i first fell in love with Percy and Audrey and started this.  
enough of me rambling now. Read, Review if you'd like. Enjoy! :)


	12. Part Two, Chapter One:It All Starts Here

**Part Two: During the War**

**Chapter one: It All Starts Now**

"Come on Audrey, take the next few days off. It'll be fine," Percy argued with his girlfriend. Audrey sighed.

"I would love to, but I don't know that I want to be stuck in the already almost empty flat with her. She's really starting to scare me Perce," Audrey said sadly.

They finally agreed to use the underground safe house that the elder Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had used during the first war when Mr. Weasley had let slip to Audrey that if they were to go into hiding, they'd go to Aunt Muriel's house. All of Percy's belongings, and most of Amy and Audrey's belongings were already there. They only had the few essential things still left at the flat.

"With the war coming, I think it would be better for you to be with her. You never know what could happen as long as she's there alone," Percy retaliated knowing that would get Audrey to listen

"That's not fair," Audrey said catching onto his plan before he had a chance to go anywhere with it.

"It's the truth and you know it," Percy said.

"Knock, knock," the minister opened the door to the office. "It's almost time for the meeting are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost," Percy replied "I just have these last few pages to sign. Five more minutes?"

"That's about all you've got Mr. Weasley," The minister said and then closed the office door.

"Please Audrey? I'd feel better about things if you'd do that," Percy stood up and flied away the last of the paper work he'd been doing. Audrey crossed her arms and stood up too.

"Fine," she replied.

"I'll be there as soon as the meetings over," Percy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Smile," he told her. She shook her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"You look beautiful when you smile," he replied.

"And you're saying I don't when I'm not smiling?" she shot back.

"No, not at all. I just don't like to see you unhappy," he touched his forehead to hers and she couldn't help but to grin.

"Fine," she said and then leaned her face up to kiss him.

"I promise I'll be over as soon as I can," he replied when they broke.

"Do I have to take the rest of the week off?" she asked hoping he'd changed his mind.

"Please Audrey?" he begged.

"Okay, alright. You're right. I guess it is better for mum," she said almost sadly.

"It'll be okay," he replied.

"Are you coming?" the minister knocked on the door.

"Yes sir," Percy said. He hugged Audrey tightly before kissing her on the forehead and letting her go. Together they walked out of the office.

~HP~HP~HP~

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Amy asked as she and Audrey were packing up the last of the things in Amy's dresser and vanishing the boxes as they packed them. Audrey had been flinching at almost every loud noise; she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

"I just…" she trailed off, "I have a bad feeling," Audrey replied. Amy nodded her head.  
"I understand."

"I'd feel better if Percy would hurry and get here," Audrey sighed. Amy simply smiled.

"You really like him don't you?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I do," Audrey answered as she vanished another box.

"I'm glad that you've found someone who makes you happy. I like him too. He seems to be a good guy."

"Tell him that," Audrey smiled.

"You mean you haven't?" Amy asked.

"I know where I get my sarcasm from," Audrey said, "He doesn't believe me."

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"He's not happy with some of the things in his past, and he's to stubborn to change them," Audrey replied. Amy nodded her head.

"Well I'm sure you'll make him come around. You're a beautiful and smart young lady. I love you and I'm sure he will if he doesn't already," Amy said hoping to encourage her daughter.

"I hope so," Audrey replied.

They continued to work in silence before Audrey spoke up again.

"Mum," she started, "Have I ever told you that you're the best mum in the world?" she asked.

"I don't think you have actually," Amy smiled "But then again, you've only had me. There could be someone else who's a better mum than I am."

"No," Audrey replied sternly.

"You never know," Amy replied.

"Yes I do. Do you have to make this an argument? I was just trying to complement you," Audrey said sadly.

"I'm sorry dear. I love you."

"Yeah mum, I love you too," Audrey said as she vanished the last box she was working on. She walked around the few boxes that were waiting to be vanished and hugged her mother.

"Audrey, what's gotten into you? Is something wrong?" Amy asked wondering what was with Audrey's odd behavior. "This isn't like you."

"I told you already, I have a bad feeling," Audrey replied sitting down on the closest box, "Where's Percy?" she asked no one in particular. It was then that they heard the pop of someone Apparating into the flat.

"Percy?" Audrey called standing up. Something told her that it wasn't him. She put her hand close to her back pocket so she could grab her wand quickly if necessary.

"Audrey, relax," Amy said noticing her daughter reach for her wand. The door flew open and a flash of green light shot across the room.

"No!" screamed Audrey as she caught Amy before she fell to the floor. She pulled her wand out of her pocket with enough time to yell "Protego" and see the second green light rebound and hit the man who cast it. Percy popped into the room just barley missing the rebounded curse.

"Audrey!" he exclaimed as he took in the scene around him. He knelt down beside her.

"She's gone," Audrey choked and then flung herself into Percy's arms.

"We have to get out of here. There will be more behind this one," Percy said looking at the fallen Death Eater. He flicked his wand at the remaining boxes.

"Was that everything?" he asked. Audrey simply nodded her head because she knew he'd never be able to understand anything she said through her sobbing.

"Come on," Percy said hugging her tightly. Before they could leave another Death Eater appeared and shot the killing curse their direction. It missed Percy's head by an inch and before the Death Eater had time to try again, Audrey grabbed her mother's lifeless body, and Percy Disapparated to the safe house.

They found themselves in a field where there was nothing. No trees, no flowers, only a bit of yellow grass and a bunch of rocks. Audrey flung herself over Amy's body sobbing as Percy stood up and looked around.

"Audrey, would you like to bury her here or somewhere else that's more meaningful?" Percy asked.

"S-s-som-m-ewh-h-here e-e-el-lse," Audrey was able to say. "W-w-with-h D-d-dad."

"Okay," Percy replied as he sat down beside her. "I don't know where that is. You'll have to Side-Along us. Can you do that?" he asked. She nodded her head and reached for his hand. Within seconds they were in the back yard of an abandoned house.

Audrey pointed to the lake that was a hundred feet away. Percy followed her finger in the general area and saw a little gray tombstone that had to be Audrey's father.

Percy picked Amy's body up and carried her down to the lake beside the tombstone. All it said was:

_Aaron. 1954-1995. _

Percy flicked his wand at the ground on the other side of Aaron's grave and watched as a hole began to dig itself. He looked up to see Audrey hadn't moved. She was still sitting on the ground with her head in her hands sobbing.

When the grave was done digging its self he pointed his wand at a dying tree closer to the water's edge and from it made a coffin to place Amy in before he buried her. He gently placed her in it and placed it in the hole in the ground before setting the dirt to cover itself.

He picked a smooth stone from the water and engraved it to say:

_Amy 1955-1997._

Then he went back up and over to Audrey.

"It's going to be okay Audrey," he said as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he knew they'd been there long enough when blue lights began to flash from the front yard and muggles' came running around the side of the house. He assumed they were the muggle police and he pulled Audrey tight and Disapparated before they could see them.


	13. The Safe House

**Chapter two: The Safe House**

Audrey began to sob even harder when they returned to the field of nothing. Percy picked her up and carried her over to one of the larger rocks on the ground. He tapped it three times with his wand and the rock moved aside revealing a ladder that descended into the darkness.

"Lumos," he lit his wand, "It's not that far of a jump," he told Audrey. "I'm going to climb down and when I tell you, I want you to jump to me," he said setting her on her feet. She nodded her head.

He climbed down the six rungs of ladder and walked down the small dark hallway until he came to a lamp, which he lit with his wand. The lamp lit up the entire hallway and activated the motion lamps further down into the main sitting room. He walked back to the opening of the safe house and called up.

"Come on Audrey, jump," he said "Don't worry I'll catch you," She looked down at him, but she couldn't really see much through her tears.

"Come on. Please?" he called out. She shut her eyes and jumped. He caught her and held her close for a moment before setting her on her feet. Without letting her go he pointed his wand at the opening above and the rock slid back into its place concealing them underneath.

"It's okay Audrey," he said. They stood there for a few moments as Audrey cried into his shoulder. Finally he grew tired of standing there and picked her up and carried her down the hall.

The safe house was a three-room house type area. One room was the bedroom, another a bathroom and the third was a sitting room and a kitchen.

Audrey was all out of tears and when Percy placed her on the couch she collapsed face first into one of the pillows. He sat down beside her and started to rub her back.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. This was a side of Percy that no one ever saw.

"No," Audrey replied even though her response was muffled.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. He hated seeing her like this.

"No," she mumbled again.

Percy looked around the room. It was filled with boxes that had been vanished here. He flicked his wand at them and they neatly piled themselves up against the walls. He got up and walked into the little bedroom. There was one big bed, a crib, and three little foldable cots in the room left from the first war.

"Percy?" Audrey called from the other room. He stuck his head thought the doorway.

"I'm right here," he said. Audrey had sat up on the couch.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. He crossed the room to her and sat down.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere," he replied. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

~HP~HP~HP~

Percy's alarm clock went off. It was packed away in one of the boxes and he wasn't sure which box it was in. He rubbed his eyes. He and Audrey had fallen asleep on the couch. Careful not to wake her, he picked Audrey up and carried her to the bed in the bedroom. When he was sure she was still asleep, he set out to find his blasted alarm clock.

"Accio alarm clock," he said as he pointed his wand in the general direction of the noisy object.

The alarm clock came flying out of one of the middle boxes as the ones stacked above it simply moved out of the way.

It was eight in the morning. Percy sighed as he turned the alarm off. He told Audrey he wouldn't leave her, and he really didn't want to, but they had to keep their cover at the ministry. He couldn't just take off now and not return till the war was over. If he was still alive then.

"Percy?" Audrey was awake. He stepped back in the bedroom. She was sitting up in bed looking around.

"Relax Audrey. I'm still here."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You are going to stay here and make this place home. Unfortunately, unless we want the ministry looking for us, I have to go to work," he said.

"I don't want to be here alone," she whispered.

"Audrey, the only other people who know about this place is my parents and older brothers. Fred and George weren't old enough to remember it and mum and dad had good reason for not telling them about it," Percy went to sit beside her.

"But, I still don't like the thought of being alone."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Being alone," she replied. "It's been one of my biggest fears since I was a kid." Percy nodded his head.

"It was New Year's Eve, and we were getting ready to go to this party. Mum and dad went outside for a minute and told me to go finish getting dressed. I think I was five or six at the time. When I was done, I went outside to find them and they were gone," her eyes welled up with tears, "I went back inside and cried myself to sleep in their bed. When I woke up, they were picking me up and carrying me to our Muggle car," she leaned her head against Percy's shoulder.

"I have an idea," Percy said. "I'm not leaving the safe house, but I'm going to find a quill and parchment. Maybe you can stay with Penelope for a while. I know she's my ex girlfriend, but maybe you two would get along," he replied. He kissed her and then went back into the other room.

Audrey took in the room. She too noticed the crib and three foldable cots in the corner. For an underground safe house, you really couldn't tell that it was underground, except for the fact there were no windows. Percy came back in the room moments later with a letter in hand.

"Where did we leave Hermes?" he asked afraid that the Death Eaters might have killed his owl.

"At the ministry. He's in the owlery there," Audrey replied.

"Give me three minutes. I have to pop over and get him. I won't let anyone see me, and I promise it will only take three minutes," he said.

"But…" she trailed off.

"Honest. If I'm back after that then you can do whatever you want to me." Audrey smiled.

"Your sister never got the chance to teach me her bat bogey," she said sadly. "I hope they'll be okay. I really liked your family."

"I'm sure they will. I'll check later today to see if dad's still at the ministry. If he is, then my mum is just over the hill there. Fred and George are probably still running their shop, Charlie's safe in Romania, Ginny should be going back to school in the next day or two, Bill and Fleur have a house somewhere and Ron… Well, I hope he's alright. Who knows where he, Potter and Hermione have gotten off to," he replied.

"Three minutes Mr. Weasley. Your time starts now," Audrey said. He was off with a pop.

Audrey leaned back against the pillows. They weren't hers. She got up and went into the sitting room to look for her own bed belongings.

Percy appeared just outside the ministry's visitor entrance where the owlery was just a short walk away. He climbed in the telephone booth, said his name was Ignatius, and descended into the chamber. When he was sure that no one was watching him, he darted down the hall and through the doorway at the end of the hall and then sprinted up the spiral staircase.

"Hermes," he whispered when he entered the owlery. Hermes flew over to him. "I need you to deliver this to Penelope Clearwater. Stay until she gives you a reply. When she replies, bring her reply to the burrow. He tied the letter to Hermes left leg and then held up another letter. "This one goes to mum. Don't let Penelope detach this one, and don't let mum detach Penelope's reply." Hermes nodded his head as Percy attached the second letter. He flew off when Percy moved his hands away.

Percy quickly darted down the stairs and back to the visitors' entrance where he could Apparate back to Audrey.

"You were thirty seconds early," Audrey said as Percy descended down the ladder of the safe house. She met him at the bottom and wrapped her arms around him.

"And you were just fine right?" he asked before he kissed her without waiting for a reply.

Together they walked back into the sitting room. Audrey had already emptied several boxes and filled them with some of the Weasley's belongings that they weren't going to need. The room already looked like Audrey lived here.

"I'm not done. There is still a lot of stuff to go through. And then there's mums stuff," she said sadly.

"I'll help you figure out what to do with that. We can probably leave it packed. I'm sure you'll want to keep most of it," Percy said.

"Yeah, I do. But I just don't want to go through it right now," Audrey said looking down at their feet.

"I understand, we don't have to go through it right away," Percy replied. "I sent the letter to Penelope, and told Hermes to take her reply back to mum. Hopefully she'll bring it to us," he added.

"I really don't want to be with someone I don't know," Audrey said as she turned so he could hold her close.

"I know you don't. I just don't want you to be alone. In order to make this work, I have to be at work. I'm supposed to be following the minister around. You thought our job was boring before? Audrey, doing paper work is a lot more fun than following the minister around," he replied. She smiled a bit but her face was buried in Percy's chest and he didn't notice.

"Hello? Anyone down there?" a voice came from the end of the hallway.

"That was fast," Percy said to Audrey, "We're down here mum," he said back and he left Audrey in the sitting room to attend to his mother.

"Here's your letter dear," she said as he came into the light at the bottom of the ladder. She dropped it down to him. "How's Audrey?" she asked.

"Audrey's fine mum. We were just going to go visit Penelope. That's what this letter is for anyways."

"Penelope Clearwater? Your ex girlfriend?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes mum. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Alright son, I just don't think it's a good idea is all," she replied.

"It's one of the last ones I've had," Percy replied.

"Well, I'm headed back to the house now. Good luck," Mrs. Weasley told her son for what she didn't realize would be the last time for several months.

"What does the letter say?" Audrey asked coming up behind Percy wiping at the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes. He opened it and read it aloud to her:

_Percy,_

_It has been a while. I'm glad that we were able to at least stay friends after our break up too. I'd love to meet your new girlfriend. I haven't moved at all. Bring her over; she's welcome to stay while you're at work. But, I would like to know why she couldn't stay at your flat. Is something wrong? Pop over when you're ready._

_Penelope_

"I do hope we'll get along," Audrey said when Percy was done reading the letter.

"You can tell her whatever you want to answer her question if something's wrong. Are you going to be okay? I honestly hate to leave you," Percy said tucking a lock of stray hair behind Audrey's ear and resting his hand on her face.

"I look bad don't I?" Audrey asked.

"You're beautiful Audrey," he replied. "But that doesn't answer what I said." Audrey sighed.

"I hate that you have to leave me, but I understand. Maybe she'll let me sleep on her couch or something."

"I hope it helps take your mind off of things. Penelope lost both her parents a while back as well. Maybe she can talk to you about it."

"Maybe," Audrey couldn't help but to start crying all over again.

"It'll be okay. I told you before, that I'll take care of you," Percy said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm afraid that this chapter is crap. I stink at writing things other than happy go lucky or fluff related, but I know the angst is necessary and sadly, even though I liked Amy's character, I was planning her death from the day I put her in this story. It'll all come together eventually. Another reason I'm afraid this chapter's crap is because I personally have never had anyone close to me die. I'm sure I will one day, but today, I havent. and so I've learned that its hard to write about something that you yourself have never either a. dreamed about or b. experienced. :P

Please give me feedback on this chapter!


	14. Penelope Clearwater

**Authors Note: **fair warning, this chapter is kinda sad, and really fluffy. Percy and Audrey are hopeless. Things will look up soon. Audrey wont stay sad forever and Percy will stop being a jerk eventually :) please tell me what you think! this is probably by far my favorite chapter, only because I'm not really good at writing sad things.

I have to thank my best friend SerenLyall for helping me out with this chapter. (and a bit of the previous chapter as well) if you also like Stargate or Lord of the Rings, you should go check out her stories when you're done with this story :D

and I also have to thank Pinkrose14 for being a fantastic beta.

* * *

**Chapter three: Penelope Clearwater**

They Disapparated to an alley way somewhere just on the line between Wizarding and Muggle London.

"I don't know about this Percy," Audrey said clinging to his arm.

"It makes me feel better about leaving you," he replied. "I know Penelope and I had a huge break up and what I did to her wasn't anything I'll ever do to anyone ever again; but somehow she managed to forgive me and she's someone who I trust," he stopped and turned to face Audrey for a moment. Her face was still tear stained.

"I'm sorry," he whispered resting his forehead against hers. He reached up and dried away some of the left over tears. He could see the pain still left in her eyes. He was the only thing she had. He slowly kissed her and then pulled her close for a hug.

"What did you do to her?" Audrey asked as they started walking again. She'd heard Ginny say something about what he'd done had been absolutely terrible, but Ginny didn't tell her either.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure you won't hate me for it," he replied as they walked up to a building. "If I had been her, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. In all honesty, I haven't forgiven myself. Penelope's a great person though," he sighed, "Please don't ask her about it. I'll tell you, I just don't think you're ready to know yet," he added as they approached the building.

It was a gray-blue three-story building that looked old and rickety. The paint was peeling, and the shutters were only half attached to the windows. It had a small hallway of flats on the ground level with stairs going up the center. The steps looked like they we're going to buckle at any time.

"This place isn't going to fall apart on us is it?" Audrey said as she hesitated at the bottom of the stairs that Percy was already half way up.

"No dear. It's just this building is located on the line between Muggle and Wizarding London. In order to keep Muggles from using this building, it has to look old and uninhabited. The flats don't look like this on the inside," Percy said reaching out his hand to her. She slowly took it and followed up beside him.

"Why couldn't you have owled in sick?" Audrey asked sadly.

"It's not really my thing, and besides, I can't abandon this post now," he replied.

They came to the second story landing. In front of them was a staircase leading to the third floor. The second story was made in the shape of a square. There were flats on two sides of the square, while the front and back was open to see the streets out in front of and behind the building.

They arrived at flat number 232 just to the right of the stairs and Percy knocked on the door. Audrey moved so that she was behind him. The door was opened by a curly brown-headed female. She looked to be about Percy's age and height. She had a small baby belly protruding from her shirt.

"Percy!" she exclaimed when she opened the door. She bounded out and hugged him. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hello there Penny," he said returning her hug. Audrey had moved to the side and glared at them. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She tried to wipe at one without being noticed but Percy had seen her.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to let Audrey stay with you for the day," he said as he reached for Audrey's hand.

"It's no problem. I just want to know why I'm babysitting," she said curiously. Audrey shook her hand from Percy's and turned and headed for the stairs.

"Audrey, where are you going?" Percy asked. She looked up at him, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I don't know," she replied and walked down the stairs.

"Her mother died last night. I just don't want her to be alone. That's why I asked you if she could stay while I'm at work. I must go after her. I'll be back," Percy said hurriedly as he bounded away after Audrey.

"Audrey honey," he said. She was standing in front of the bottom step. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he came down.

"I can't do this Percy," she said and turned in his arms.

"I'll take care of you. I promise," he said as he stroked her hair. "Please stay here? Penelope's a great woman. I think you'll get along with her. She knows what it's like to lose someone close. She can probably help you better than I can," he almost begged. Penelope came down the stairs behind him. She touched his right arm to let him know she was there.

"Anything I can do?" she asked. Percy felt Audrey ball her fist up against his left arm.

"Nothing at the moment," he responded, "Come on Audrey, its going to be okay."

"Don't leave me," she whispered where only he could hear her.

"It's not like I really want to," he replied sadly. She pulled her head back to look him in the eye.

"Then don't," she pleaded. Percy hated seeing her like this.

"Audrey," he said. She could see the pain in his eyes just as he could see the pain in hers.

"I get it," she said as she pulled away from him. "Your damn job is more important to you," she wiped at her tears.

"No, Audrey, don't," he said reaching to try to pull her back. She stepped away from him again.

"Just go Percy. You don't care about me anyways," she said. She turned and walked down the street and sat on the curb leaving Percy standing there with Penelope.

"I'd say she didn't mean it," Penelope said after a moment, "But, I think she did."

"That's no help," Percy replied flatly. He looked around for a moment.

"Don't you dare leave her," Penelope said.

"She doesn't want me," he felt the tears stinging his own eyes.

"Listen prat, go over there. Sit down, hold her, but don't you dare leave her. The minister will understand if you go in late," Percy looked over at Audrey who had her head on her knees and watched her shoulders shake.

"I know she told you to leave, but if you actually do leave, she won't forgive you."

"You did," he replied.

"Don't you dare Percy Weasley. It's not beyond me to hex you," she pulled out her wand, very angry now and pointed it at his face. "Get your arse over there now."

Percy looked beyond Penelope's shoulder. Audrey still hadn't moved. Penelope poked him in the shoulder with her wand.

"Now Weasley," she demanded.

"Penny, I can't. Look at her, I've already hurt her enough."

"You'll hurt her more if you don't get your arse over there," she retaliated. He sighed.

"Okay alright, put your wand away," Percy replied waving his hand. He slowly walked over to where Audrey was sitting and sat down beside her. He looked back at Penelope who nodded her head and then turned to go back up the stairs to her flat.

"The doors open when you're done," she shouted over her shoulder. Percy looked at Audrey again.

He reached over and smoothed her hair back. She flinched at his touch.

"Oh. It's just you," she mumbled.

"Audrey, I'm sorry," he told her.

"Go away," she said. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'm afraid I can't go away," he replied. He moved to put his arm around her shoulder.

"My job is not more important than you," he told her. "That's the mistake I made with my family. I left them, and I can't go back because of that. Audrey, I won't make that mistake with you. I can't lose you," tears began to fall from his own eyes as Audrey looked up at him. Her bright auburn eyes weren't bright anymore. They were cloudy and full of tears. His own blue eyes were the same.

"You really mean that?" she half asked half-said. He nodded his head and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Oi! Get a room!" a random Muggle yelled as he passed them. They broke and laughed at each other.

"Percy, I'm sorry," Audrey said as she wound her arms around his neck.

"I know. I'm sorry too," he replied moving his arm underneath hers so he could wipe her face. She smiled. The first time since she'd been with her mother. Percy looked up over her shoulder and saw Penelope on the balcony watching them. He quickly looked back down at Audrey.

"You're beautiful you know," he told her as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Audrey," he said. Her face lit up and she closed the small distance between their lips.

"I've been waiting to hear that for a while now," she said when they broke. "I've been waiting to tell you that I love you too," she smiled and reached up to wipe his face for a change. He smiled back and pulled her in for a hug.

"I meant every bit of what I said," he reminded her.

"I know," she smiled nuzzling her head in his neck. His watch beeped at him.

"I have an idea," he said as they pulled apart so he could turn his watch off. "I'll stay with you here for a little while, I'll go in and talk to the minister around lunch time and then come back if I can. As for tomorrow and however much longer, hopefully she'll let you stay, I really hate leaving you though."

"I hate that you have to leave me," she replied. He stood up and then extended his hand to help her up.

"I know," he said taking her hand.

"I still don't know if I want to stay here. I'm kind of embarrassed since she saw us like that," Audrey said as they headed up the stairs.

"Penelope's a great woman. Honestly. She was about to hex me," he said.

"I know. I heard. She was right too," Audrey told him. He stopped and moved between Audrey and the door of Penelope's flat.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I'll manage," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Percy, I'm sure," she answered. He leaned forward and kissed her again before turning and opening the door.

"Penny?" he called.

"Come on in," she said. She was standing at the kitchen sink washing an apple.

"Sorry about that," he said as he and Audrey walked into the flat. He squeezed her hand.

"It's okay. I completely understand," she turned around and leaned against the sink and rested her hand on her small round stomach. She watched as Percy watched Audrey look around the small flat.

"I told you," he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.

"You were right," she replied. The inside looked much nicer than the outside. The flat opened up into the sitting room, with a small kitchen area just to the left. To the right was a small hallway that had three doors. On the other side of the kitchen was another door, and directly in front of them was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony. Audrey assumed that the three rooms in the hallway were a bathroom, a laundry room and a bedroom, while the fourth room was probably another bedroom.

"Come on further in and have a seat," Penelope said and gestured to a couch. Audrey hesitantly walked forward and over to the couch. Percy sat down beside her.

"I don't mean to offend you, and I'm honestly sorry if I did earlier, but may I ask why exactly I'm letting you spend the day here?" Penelope asked Audrey.

"Percy has to go to work, and I can't spend all day by myself," Audrey replied.

"Why not? You're a grown woman," Penelope asked looking at Percy. Audrey sighed.

"I'm afraid of being alone," she said sadly looking down at her hand that was intertwined with Percy's.

"Well that's alright. You and I can get to know each other a little better and find a way to cheer you up today then," Penelope offered a friendly smile in Audrey's direction. "You look so sad," she commented.

"Death Eaters attacked Mum and me yesterday," Audrey said. "Mum didn't make it," the tears sprang back to her eyes threatening to fall.

"They've been after me too," Penelope replied sadly rubbing her stomach. "I'm a Muggle born you see. They attacked my husband and me about a month ago. He didn't make it either," she looked down at her wedding ring, "I found out it's a girl just last week. She'll never know her daddy." Audrey let go of Percy's hand and hesitantly moved across the room to the other couch to sit down beside Penelope.

"I hate this stupid war," Audrey said, "Part of me just wants Potter to turn himself in so that the rest of us will quit getting hurt. The other part of me just hopes the kid knows what he's doing.

"I think everyone feels that way," Penelope replied.

"I just hope he doesn't get my little brother killed," Percy said, "I'll hunt him down and kill him myself if something happens to Ron because of him." Audrey smiled to herself at hearing him say this. She knew he still cared about his family, and that proved it.

"I'm sure Harry knows what he's doing. I haven't given up on him yet," Penelope said.

The three of them sat there talking for several hours before Percy's watch went off again. It was twelve o'clock. He stood up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm going to go now. I'll be back when I can," he said. Audrey and Penelope stood up too.

"I'll see you out," Audrey said.

"Thanks for letting her stay," Percy said to Penelope as he crossed the room to hug her.

"It's no problem at all. I get kind of lonely around here too. Katrina isn't much company at the moment," she said smiling.

"That's a pretty name," Audrey said.

"Michael and I threw some names around before he died. He liked Jackson for a boy, and Katrina for a girl," Penelope said proudly.

"I have to go now Audrey," Percy said pulling her attention back to him.

"Right," she replied and followed him to the door. They walked outside and stood in the hallway.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he replied and then he kissed her.

"I'll be okay here. I like Penelope," Audrey smiled and hugged him.

"It's so nice to see your smile," he said touching her face.

"You've always been able to make me smile," she replied closing her eyes and holding his hand to her face. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I really have to go now," he said.

"Bye," Audrey said hugging him one last time.

"I'll be back soon," she watched him walk down the stairs and then she walked over to the balcony and watched him walk toward the ally where he could safely disparate. Penelope came out and stood beside her.

"He's a great guy. I'm jealous of the relationship you have with him. He was never like this with me," she said.

"He wasn't like this at first. I honestly thought he hated me," Audrey laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that he's found you," Audrey smiled as Penelope took her hand and led her back into the flat.


	15. The Muggleborn Registration

**Chapter four: The Muggleborn Registration**

Percy walked into the minister's office on the way to his own.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I was beginning to wonder what happened to you," the minister said as soon as Percy walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Minister, I got tied up with Audrey. Her mother was attacked last night and I was trying to console her," Percy said.

"That's very unfortunate. Is she alright?" the minister asked with concern.

"I finally got in touch with her boyfriend. Hopefully she'll be all right. I told her I'd check back in with her as soon as I could." He replied.

"There isn't much for you to do today anyways," the minister smiled. "I need you to take some paperwork down to Delores's office for me please," he said. He pointed to a stack of pink papers.

"No problem sir," Percy said. He picked up the stack of papers and headed down to Umbridge's office. On his way down he glanced at the papers. Across the top they said: _Muggleborn Registration- imprisoning all Muggleborns who have stolen their magic_ Percy took one of them off the top and stashed it away in his cloak where he could later inspect it.

He approached Umbridge's office and noticed the mechanical eye on the door. He knew that eye belonged to Mad-Eye moody who had once been a great Auror and tragically died when they'd set out to transfer Potter to a safe house a few months ago. He hesitantly knocked on the door. He'd heard the Hogwarts stories about her but he'd never actually met the woman.

"Come in," came a tiny woman's voice. He opened the door to find just that- a tiny woman.

"I have papers directly from the minister for you ma'am," he said.

"Ahh yes, just set them there on my desk please," she said, "Thank you." He quickly walked out before he became overwhelmed with the too much pink of an office she had. There was no doubt that the woman liked pink.

As he headed back up to his office he ran into his father.

"Percy, your mother tells me you and Audrey have moved into the shelter," Mr. Weasley whispered to his son.

"Yes father. Her mother died in an attack yesterday, we had no choice," he replied.

"Amy? That's unfortunate. I liked her," Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Well son, all I can say is keep Audrey safe and treat her right. We don't need another incident like you had with Penelope. Speaking of Audrey, where is she?"

"Speaking of Penelope father, Audrey's with her," Percy replied.

"Really now?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Yes father. I really must be off now. I'm running an errand for the minister," Percy said escaping his father's further questioning. He hurried off in the direction of his office.

When he was sure the minister didn't need anything more, he went into his own office and sat down to further read the pink paper he had taken from the stack he'd delivered.

_Muggleborn registration- imprisoning all Muggleborns who have stolen their magic. All Muggleborns will be required to present themselves on October 17__th__ to the ministry's courtrooms. They will be given a trial to be questioned about how they obtained magical powers and which squib they've stole it from. If they cannot prove how they obtained their magic, they will serve a life sentence in Azkaban. If the Wizarding world didn't have Muggleborns, we wouldn't have squibs. For each muggle family that has a magical child there is a Wizarding family who has a child who cannot perform magic. This must be stopped._

Immediately Percy thought of Audrey's mother, and then he thought of Penelope and how she said she'd been targeted because of her blood status. He turned over the page and found names of those who were to present themselves. He came across Hermione's name, Penelope's name, a few of his fellow ministry workers, many people he'd gone to school with, and many more people who he'd never met. October seventeenth was only two weeks away.

The minister knocked on the door. Percy quickly shoved the paper in his cloak and called out: "Come in."

"You're welcome to leave when you're done with everything here. Today is a really slow day," he said, "Tomorrow should be a slow day as well." The minister sighed, "With the Order seeming to believe that the Dark Lord has infiltrated the ministry, things have been rather calm. There haven't been near as many interference's as there used to be, and less things for those of us who are higher up to do."

"Alright sir," Percy nodded his head

"I too am beginning to believe that something has gone wrong. It's usually the lower workers who run out of jobs to be done instead of those like us" the minister sighed again, "It's all a matter of time. With the Muggleborn Registrations that Delores has put together we'll have more to do," he said. "Have a good day Mr. Weasley."

"You too minister," Percy replied. He waited about twenty minutes and left to hurry back to Penelope's without looking suspicious.

He arrived at the ally way where he could safely Apparate in and out of this part of town and noticed black smoke. His heart dropped as he ran around the corner but luckily it was a building much further down from the old rickety one that Penelope lived in, and the Muggle people were on top of putting out the fire.

He ran up the building and into flat 232. Penelope and Audrey were sitting on the couch and Audrey was laughing.

"Percy, is everything alright?" Penelope asked when she saw his flustered face. Audrey turned around to look at him too, the smile almost immediately vanishing from her face.

"Not for you it's not," he replied as he threw the paper from his cloak at her. Audrey moved beside her to read it with her and Percy sat down on the couch across from them.

When she was done reading it, Penelope handed the paper to Audrey to finish reading and then looked up horrified at Percy.

"They're letting this happen?" she asked her face turning white and then slightly green. Percy nodded his head. "Excuse me," she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

"They can't do this," Audrey whispered. Moment later they heard sounds of Penelope throwing up.

"They are doing this," Percy said sadly.

"I'm going to go help her. Don't go anywhere," Audrey told him and she too disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

He followed her and stood in the doorway. Audrey was standing there rubbing Penelope's back until she sank to the floor and leaned her head against the door. She pulled her knees up as far as she could and put her arms around them the best that she could.

"I'm sorry Penny," Percy said. He caught Audrey's glare as he called her Penny instead of Penelope.

"I just can't believe the minister would allow this," she said.

"The minister was more than happy at this idea. There is something wrong. I'm beginning to think that the ministry has been taken over by He Who Shall Not Be Named." Audrey sighed loudly.

"Just call him You Know Who Perce," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because He Who Shall Not Be Named is a mouthful and you're not currently at work," she shot back. Penelope chuckled and closed her eyes.

"You two are cute you know that?" she said. Both Percy and Audrey blushed. "Help me up will you. I'm sure neither of you are comfortable in here either," she said.

They made it back to the couch where Penelope collapsed, grateful to be somewhere more comfortable.

"So, tell us more about this Muggleborn thing," Penelope said.

"I don't know anything more than what is there on the paper," Percy said.

"What did you tell the minister when he asked why you were late?" Audrey asked

"I just told him I was busy trying to console you. He said your mother's death was unfortunate, but I think it was him," Percy said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he ordered them to attack you or something. Today he used the term 'The Dark Lord'. Only his closest followers use that name, that's how you tell a Death Eater in disguise," Percy said.

"So what now?" Audrey asked

"I play it off like I haven't noticed a difference, and I go on with my work until I have to run," Percy replied casually.

"It still seems like there's something else that can be done," Penelope said.

"I don't know what else to do," Percy replied sadly.

"Just keep low and pretend about everything," Audrey said. Percy nodded his head.

"Well Penelope, it was great seeing you again, and thanks for letting Audrey stay. We should be getting back now, but we'll see you again tomorrow," Percy said after a few moments silence.

"It was great seeing you too," she said standing up, "It was also a lot of fun spending the day with you Audrey, even though this morning didn't start well," she smiled warmly at Audrey who blushed.

"Sorry about that. You know Percy though, always a git," She smiled and playfully nudged his arm.

"Hey now, not always" he remarked. Penelope chuckled at the pair.

"Take care," Percy said.

"It's not like Vol-" Penelope was cut off by Percy's hand across her mouth.

"Don't finish the name!" he almost shouted.

"Fear of a name is fear of a person Perce," she replied when Percy moved his hand, "And ow, that hurt."

"I'm sorry but don't say his name unless you want him to bust through your front door. I've seen it happen. It's like a taboo or something. I was walking to the ministry after I'd left here, and I heard two people on the street say his name. All of a sudden, there was a gang that appeared out of no where. They'd said:

"What are we talking about the Dark Lord for?"

"Percy, don't be ridiculous," Audrey said. Penelope on the other hand seemed to believe him.

"It may not be that far-fetched Audrey," she said, "I'll be careful. Thanks for the warning," she said.

"You're welcome, we'll see you tomorrow," he replied and together he and Audrey left the flat and Apparated back to the empty meadow where the safe house was.


	16. Chaos at the Ministry

**Chapter five: Chaos at the Ministry**

It was the morning of the Muggleborn registration and Percy and Audrey were getting ready to go to Penelope's where Audrey would stay while Percy went to work.

"I know I've tried begging you almost every morning, but I honestly, think you should stay home today," Audrey said, "I have a feeling something is going to happen, and I'd feel better if you stayed with me," she said.

"Audrey, we go over this every morning, I can't it might blow our cover," he said as he shook his wet hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, but this is different," she said turning and watching him cross into their bedroom. She followed him.

"How is it any different? It's the same thing every morning love," he said, "are you ready? It's almost time for us to leave." Audrey sighed.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my bag," she said with a slightly irritated edge to her voice. Percy didn't miss it.

"Audrey," he said as he followed her into the sitting room where she picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She glared at him.

"Why is this morning different?" he asked closing the space between them and encircling her in his arms.

"I can't explain it. It just _is,_" she replied winding her arms around his neck.

"I can't stay home today. I might have been able to yesterday or the day before, but not today. They're doing the Muggleborn Registration. Please don't be mad," he said sadly.

"The Muggleborn Registration is why I want you to stay home," she replied.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said touching his forehead to hers for a moment before he kissed her.

"Damnit Percy," she said when he pulled away. He chuckled.

"I know. I wish I could stay too," he said. "But, I can't. Let's get going before Penny wonders where we are," he smiled.

Audrey wasn't completely sure that he didn't still have some feelings for Penelope. He'd only told Audrey he loved her once. She'd voiced this to Penelope, but Penelope had merely said that Percy showed his feelings more than he voiced them, and she knew that he was completely in love with Audrey.

They were holding hands walking up to Penelope's building when they saw two other ministry workers standing there looking up. Percy quickly dropped Audrey's hand and approached them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked them.

"Yeah Weasley, there's a Muggleborn who lives here, but theres no way in hell we're going up those damn rickety steps," one of them said.

"Miss Carter and I have been sent to see what's taking so long. We can handle this, go on and get back," Percy demanded.

The two other workers looked at one another.

"Good luck. If you don't return we know it's because the building collapsed on you," the second one sneered.

Percy and Audrey waited until the two ministry workers had disappeared before looking at one another. Together they sprinted up the steps and into Penelope's flat.

"Percy, Audrey!" she exclaimed. For a moment Audrey thought she was going to throw herself at Percy, but instead the curly brown headed woman flung herself into Audrey's arms.

"What am I going to do? I don't have anywhere I can go!" she sobbed. Audrey put her arms around Penelope and rubbed her back. Percy looked around the room. She'd obviously seen the ministry workers and she'd already begun packing her things.

"Whatever happened to Nicole?" Percy asked trying to think and remember people that they had hung around when they were in school. Nicole Rivers had been Penelope's best friend until she'd started dating Percy.

"She hates me," she sobbed.

"Wasn't she a Hufflepuff? It's almost impossible for them to hate others," he said.

"Calm down Penelope," Audrey said urgently. "You're scaring the baby. I can feel her kicking."

"I-I-I- can't!" she sobbed even harder.

"Here, let's at least sit down. Percy, we have to act fast."

"Do you have any neighbors?" Percy asked thoughtfully after Penelope had calmed down enough to talk.

"Theres a little old lady downstairs. Flat 115 I think. That's it though. I think she's a Muggle."

"Any way we can get her to leave?"

"She's been here for years. There was someone who threatened to burn down the building because it was so old. The police have asked her to leave before, but she said she would rather die with the building," Penelope said.

"I don't want to kill an innocent woman. I have a perfect idea, but this building has to collapse," Percy said.

"You two gather the things that are the most important to you and completely irreplaceable. Send it to our safe house Audrey, I'm going to talk to the lady and see what I can do." He left the flat and Audrey and Penelope looking at one another.

He went downstairs to flat 115 and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard a voice call out from within.

"My name's Percy Weasley, I need to talk to you ma'am," he said.

_ Oh blasted, why didn't I send Audrey down here to do this? She's a Muggle, I have no idea what Muggle terms to use!_ Percy thought to as the lady came to the door.

"Can I help you sir?" the lady asked.

"We're going to be collapsing this building at some point today, and we need you to pack your things and go somewhere else. Is there anywhere else you can go?" he asked

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you darn police last week I want to just die with the building," she went to shut the door but Percy put his foot in it.

"Ma'am, I don't want to kill you. You're completely innocent," he said.

"That is exactly why you should. I have no family Mr. Weasel. I have no real reason to continue on. I've been in this apartment since I was five years old. I'm ready to die," she said, "Remove your foot. I have nothing left to say to you and I don't want you to say anything more to me," she demanded.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered as he removed his foot from the door. Tears threatened to spring to his eyes, but he fought them back as he headed back upstairs.

"We're almost done Perce," Audrey said as she vanished a box. "Penelope's packing some things in the nursery and then she'll be done. Are you okay?" she stopped talking when she noticed his face. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"She won't leave will she?" Audrey asked.

"She said she's been here since she was five and she has no reason to live on," he sniffled. Audrey looked up at him and saw his eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't break down on me now. We need you," Audrey said as she wiped away tears that had not yet fallen. She kissed his cheek and pulled back taking just his hand and leading him to the nursery.

"I think that's everything," Penelope said sadly. "What if Nicole won't take me in?" she asked.

"We'll help you find somewhere, but Nicole's a pure blood, so I'm hoping she'll let you stay," Percy said calmly as Audrey vanished the last of the boxes.

"Do you know how to get in?" he asked Audrey.

"To the safe house? I think so," She replied.

"Do you remember which rock it is?"

"Umm…" Audrey hesitated.

"Never mind, I'll just go with you. Can you Apparate Penny?" he asked. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'm already upset enough about how I have to kill the little old lady, so I'm going to take you two to our safe house and leave you. I'll come back here, collapse the building and then go into work upset because the building collapsed before I could safe you Audrey," he said. Audrey flinched at this idea.

"That means everyone has to believe I'm dead," she said. Percy nodded his head.

"That's the only way I see this working," he said sadly.

"If it works, it will be worth it," Audrey said stepping forward and resting a hand on his cheek and then slid it down to wrap one arm around his waist. She reached back for Penelope who took her hand. Within seconds Audrey Apparated them to the meadow.

Penelope looked around as Percy bent down at a rock and tapped it three times. It moved away and the entrance was opened.

"It's going to be okay," he told Penelope as he hugged her.

"Go on down. It'll light up as you go down the hallway," Audrey said to her and then turned to Percy. "You know, I'm not sure I really like this idea. You've sealed away my fate until the end of this damn war," she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck.

"I know, I know. Do you have any other ideas though?" he asked her.

"Not that involve our current situation," she smiled. He chuckled at her silliness.

"We can get around to those later," he smiled back at her. "I have to go now. You probably shouldn't leave Penelope waiting alone," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Audrey replied with a smile on her face as she closed the distance between their lips. "Don't get caught alright? I hope this works" she said when he pulled away and then she hugged him tightly before jumping down into the safe house to be with Penelope.

"Wait, what about the letter to the other girl?" she asked before Percy could close the hole.

"I'm going to send that off at work," he replied, "Don't worry. It'll work out," he said, and then he closed the hole.

He Apparated back to the building where he found the old lady standing with her door cracked open.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked her.

"No sir. Where are the wrecking balls?" she wondered.

"The what? Oh, never mind, I don't need those," he replied. She looked at him curiously.

"Count to fifteen and I'll be ready," she said.

"I don't want to kill you," he replied.

"You won't have to," she pulled a knife out from behind her back, "If I'm going to die today anyways, you're such a young gentleman. There is no reason it should be a homicide and go against your record," she said. Percy wasn't sure what a homicide was but he was pretty sure it meant her death. He moved forward to try to stop her from using the knife but he was too late, her hand had been too close before he'd started to stop her.

Tears instantly filled his eyes as he painfully watched the blood gush from her throat and the woman fell backwards into her flat, the blood instantly pooling around her and turning everything red.

_You can do this Percy, you can do this,_ He thought to himself as he climbed to the top floor of the building trying to block out the images of what he'd just witnessed. He pointed his wand at the floor and shouted: "Expulso!" and as the building collapsed around him, he Apparated to the grass behind it and finished watching it collapse. He sprinted toward the ally way where he could Apparate to the ministry.

When he got there, his sobs almost overtook him on his way to his office. He'd willed himself to think that the old lady had been Audrey so that his story would be believable. Many people watched him curiously, but they didn't ask what his problem was.

He burst into the minister's office on the way to his own.

"Mr. Weasley, are you alright?" the minister stood up and asked when he saw Percy.

"The building collapsed!" he sobbed.

"What building?" the minister asked slightly confused. The two ministry workers from earlier walked in. They'd followed Percy when they saw him come off the lifts.

"We went to go get the Clearwater Muggleborn, and he and his little girlfriend of sorts showed up and said they'd go get her. The building collapsed just a few minutes ago," one of them said.

"Audrey," Percy wailed sinking to the floor.

"Thank you for trying boys, Tell Delores I'll be down to check on her in a few minutes," the minister dismissed them. "Mr. Weasley, Did you say that Miss Carter was in the building when it collapsed?"

"I couldn't s-s-save her!" he sobbed and put his head on his knees. His plan was working beautifully, until the minister spoke and the plan backfired.

"I didn't like her much anyways. She was in my way of getting to you. The Dark Lord has said that he thinks you also would make a faithful servant," the minister said standing up and walking towards Percy.

"What? No," Percy said standing up himself and backing toward his office door. He had to get out of here. That was the last part to the plan. It seemed as though the minister believed Audrey had died.

"Its either join us, or I'm sadly going to have to kill you," the minister said

"I-I-I- won't do either one," Percy said trying to think of the best way out. He still needed to get Hermes from his office.

"Expelliarmus!" Percy shouted as he grabbed the minister's wand and then rushed into his office. He only had a matter of seconds to get Hermes and get back out past the minister.

"Hermes, fly away to the burrow!" he yelled at the owl who took off out the window.

"Mr. Weasley, you have just disarmed the Minister of Magic," the minister followed Percy into the office, "Do you realize how much trouble you're in now. Give me back my wand."

"No. I won't. I won't join you, I won't give you your wand back, and you can't kill me!" Percy said forcefully. He shot another curse at the minister and took off running back to the Atrium.

When he got there, there was already a chaotic mess.

"It's Harry Potter!" someone shouted. Percy looked and saw Harry and Hermione and all the Muggleborns in tow. They were supposed to be downstairs in the courtrooms being questioned on where they got their magic.

"STOP THEM!" he heard Yaxley yell. He watched as Yaxley dashed away into one of the fireplaces after Hermione before all the grates were closed. For a moment he wondered why Harry was freeing the Muggleborns. Were they part of his plan to stop You Know Who? He threw down the minister's wand and quickly Disapparated before anyone could put up an Anti-Apparation shield.

He fell down into the hole of the safe house causing Audrey and Penelope alarm.

"Percy!" Audrey shouted as she rushed to his side.

"Hermes, Burrow," he managed to say before he completely passed out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know recently I've been doing a chapter a day, but don't get used to it. Life is just REALLY slow this month. July is my busy month. Chapter six may be uploaded later tonight, or some time tomorrow.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy what I've done so far with Part Two. Its been a real pain in the butt to write because this isnt my normal writing style. I'm not really good with angsty sad stuff. I prefer the happy mushy fluff stuff (if you couldnt tell)

please tell me what you think!

I had this chapter uploaded a little while ago, but then I scrapped it and added more details to the old womans scene and more about the part at the ministry hoping to clear up a few things that were noted as unclear.

I have to send a shout out to my best friend Seren Lyall. Without your help ALL of part two here would be non existent Thank you so much for helping me get it where its at. And another shout out/ thanks to my fabulous beta Pinkrose14 who I know that you're not quite on your summer vacation yet, but you've been very faithful to me and even though it takes a day or so for you to get it back to me you're still on top of things :D and last to my faithful reviewer Avanell who's reviewed on almost every single chapter.


	17. Uncovering the Truth

**Chapter six: Uncovering the Truth**

Audrey dragged his body to the couch and turned to Penelope.

"He said something about Hermes being at the Burrow. Can you take care of him for a few minutes while I go get Hermes?"

"Yeah, I guess," Penelope said shakily.

"I'll be back," Audrey said as she dashed away to the outside. She Disapparated to the garden where Mrs. Weasley was busy working. It wasn't that far of a walk, but to get there, she figured Apparating was the fastest way to go.

"Mrs. Weasley," she said frantically.

"Audrey dear, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon," Mrs. Weasley said before she noticed Audrey's face. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Percy said he sent Hermes here. Has he arrived yet?" Audrey asked.

"He's in the kitchen with Errol," Mrs. Weasley replied still wondering what Audrey was up to.

"Percy's back at the safe house. I just need Hermes," Audrey replied and then dashed toward the kitchen.

"Come here Hermes," Audrey said and extended her arm to him. He gladly hopped on. "You're a pretty owl," she cooed as Hermes nipped at her finger and Mrs. Weasley came in behind her.

"What's going on Audrey?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. You'd have to ask Percy that, but he's uh… Passed out."

"Is he alright?" she asked frantically.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, he's alright. I have to get back now. Come on Hermes, follow me," Audrey said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"But he passed out!" Mrs. Weasley said as she followed Audrey out. Audrey turned and placed her hands on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders. Her auburn eyes met the older woman's brown ones.

"I can take care of him. He's fine," she promised hoping that he really was fine. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I've got to take Hermes and get back to him." Audrey said.

Mrs. Weasley watched Audrey walk away and over the hill to the meadow where the safe house was contemplating following her just to make sure.

"We're going to need you to deliver a letter for us," Audrey said to Hermes as he came down to perch on her shoulder as she walked back toward the safe house. "It's to one of Penelope's friends, so you'll have to get her to tell you about it." He nipped her ear causing her to giggle.

She managed to figure out which rock the safe house was under after trying three that looked just alike. She climbed down in the safe house with Hermes following her.

"How is he?" Audrey asked Penelope who was sitting in an armchair reading one of her books.

"Passed out. I'm not really sure what happened," Penelope said. She seemed to have calmed down considerably.

"I don't either," Audrey replied. Hermes flew off her shoulder and went to perch on Penelope's chair. He nipped at her as well.

"Hey Hermes, have you missed me?" Penelope said as she petted the bird. He nipped at her fingers again. "Has he been doing this to you?" Penelope asked Audrey who was standing there deciding what she was going to do.

"Yeah, why?" she asked directing her attention to Penelope.

"He wants a treat", she replied. "Any idea where he keeps them?"

"No, I'm sure you can summon them though" Audrey replied turning her attention back to Percy.

She was contemplating sitting beside him and squeezing his hand and waiting until he woke up, or drenching him with water. She liked the second idea, but he looked like he'd been through enough. She sighed loudly and sat down and went with her first option.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked when she heard Audrey's sigh.

"He passed out. We don't know what happened," Audrey replied.

"Oh. You're right. I too would like to know what happened," Penelope said.

"How are you? You seemed to have calmed down quite a lot," Audrey said as she turned her head to look at her. She looked just in time to see a flicker of pain shoot across Penelope's face followed by the immediate reaction of Penelope's hand moving toward her stomach.

"I'm alright. Katrina's not exactly happy though," she said rubbing a specific spot.

"I felt her kick earlier. She was just upset because you were upset," Audrey said softly.

"I thought I was going to die Audrey. I thought they were going to come up, break in, and take me to the blasted ministry where they were going to probably kill me. I can't prove that I got my magic anywhere," Penelope said.

"Well you're not dead. How about you write the letter to your friend? I can get you a piece of parchment and a quill," Audrey replied.

"Sure. While you're at it, can I get something to drink?" she asked. Audrey nodded her head as she got up.

She went into the bedroom to retrieve the letter supplies and then back out into the kitchen to get Penelope a glass of water. She handed Penelope the things she'd requested and then went back for a glass of water to dump on Percy.

The cold water fell from the glass like a waterfall crashing down on Percy's face. He suddenly sat up and fell to the floor in a pile. Audrey picked up his glasses that had flown off his face and across the room. Somehow or another they'd gotten broken, she repaired them and set them on the table in the center of the room.

He sat in the floor wiping the water from his face. He saw the fuzzy outline of Audrey standing in front of him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you're alive," Audrey replied using a drying charm to dry the couch she'd just soaked.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked looking around the room. Audrey picked them up and handed them to him as she sat down in the floor.

He looked around the room and then at Audrey who was right next to him. He smiled evilly. Audrey scooted back when she noticed this smile

"You know," he began, "I think someone needs a hug," and he playfully pounced on her causing her clothes to be wet as well. When he had her trapped underneath him and was satisfied that her clothes were as wet as his, he sat up, dragged her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"My suspicions were right," he said after Audrey finally quit struggling and rested her head against his sopping wet shirt. "The minister is under the Imperius curse. I was able to make him believe my sob story about how the building collapsed and killed you both, and he told me that was a good thing and then he said he either had to kill me or I had to join You Know Who." Audrey looked up at his face. On the inside, she smiled at his use of You Know Who, but on the outside, she was glad that he'd made it back to them.

"What happened then?" Penelope asked. She too had stopped what she was doing and given him her full attention.

"I managed to get Hermes and I sent him to the Burrow since he's never been here before," Percy began. At mention of his name Hermes flew from the perch he'd taken on Penelope's chair to Audrey's knee where Percy could pet him.

"I disarmed the minister after he shot some curse at me and I made a run for it to the Atrium. When I was there, I saw Potter and Hermione with a bunch of Muggleborns following them. It seemed as though they somehow managed to get into the ministry undetected and free them. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I am sure that freeing Muggleborns isn't going to help him defeat You Know Who. It all happened fast though. That's all the real details I have," he said. Audrey hugged him.

"I told you," she said.

"Told me what?" he asked confused. She sighed.

"This morning?" she looked up at his face and watched until her words sunk in.

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry. I should have believed you. But at least now, I can't go back, so you don't have to worry about that," he said as he remembered their argument from this morning. Audrey smiled and kissed him not really caring that Penelope was watching.

"Good. You're still a git," she smiled at him. "Mum, Dad, and I always know when trouble is going to occur," Percy nodded his head.

"I know, next time, I'll believe you."

"Good," Audrey said leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.


	18. Hiding Places and Sappy Sweet Things

**Chapter seven: Hiding Places and Sappy Sweet Things**

The three sat there in silence for a while. Percy and Audrey seemed to be content and happy sitting there together and Penelope was busy trying to figure out her letter to Nicole.

When she finally figured out what to write, the only noises in the room were the sounds of the quill on the paper, their breathing, and Hermes pecking at a loose string on the rug beside Percy and Audrey. After several more minutes of almost complete silence Penelope spoke up.

"Hey, here's my letter to Nicole," she said holding out her letter. Hermes flew to the arm of her chair.

"I'll send him off," Percy said. Audrey, who had been on her way to sleep, stuck her tongue out at him and moved off his lap. He cast a quick drying charm on himself and then Audrey before he took the letter and Hermes outside.

"Sometimes, I don't know what to do with him," Audrey sighed as he left. Penelope smiled.

"Has he told you why we broke up?" she asked.

"No, but he asked me not to ask you. He said he wanted to tell me when he was sure I wasn't going to hate him for it," Audrey replied.

"That's a good idea. I hated him for almost a year and we lost contact. I bumped into him in London one afternoon and poor bloke stuttered and said he was sorry. That's when I thought to hell with being mad at him. It was done, it was over with and it just wasn't worth it anymore. We've been friends since then, but a part of me thinks that deep down, he really still hates himself," she sighed.

"He told me he does. Was it really that bad?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, it honestly was," Penelope replied sadly.

"What was?" Percy asked only hearing Penelope's reply as he came back into the room.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Penelope said, "Just girl talk."

"Hopefully Hermes will find Nicole and she'll get back to us," Percy said, "I doubt she will tonight, so we'll have to adjust our sleeping arrangements. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. You two can share the bed in the other room," Audrey frowned; she liked sleeping next to Percy; but she understood that it was better than her taking the couch and Penelope sleeping next to him, and it was better for Penelope to sleep in a bed. Of course, Percy was so in tune to the little things that she did, and he didn't miss her frown.

"Audrey," he said.

"I know I know," she replied, "I just-" she trailed off becoming aware that Penelope was listening to her as well. Percy crossed the room to her, offered her his hand and pulled her up on her feet so that he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"Wanted to tell me some of your other ideas from earlier?" he asked smiling at her.

"No, they're not important," she said.

"I'm just going to go to the other room. I'll leave you to talk," Penelope spoke causing Audrey to jump. Percy chuckled at this. Audrey watched as Penelope walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her. When the door clicked shut Percy kissed her neck.

"Percy," she giggled turning her attention back to him.

"It's the only way I see things working," he said as he pulled her down on the couch beside him.

"I know. I just doubt I'm going to be able to sleep. I don't really know her that well yet. I don't mind, it's better than you sleeping with her," Audrey said as she cuddled herself into him.

"That's why I offered to take the couch. I don't want you getting jealous even though there isn't anything to be jealous about," he said.

"There are lots of things to be jealous about," she replied, "You still like her just a little bit."

"I…" he trailed off.

"I know. It's okay," she replied looking up at his face.

"No, its not. I don't like her in the same ways as I used to, but I still feel and care about her. She's not you though. There's a big difference between the two of you. She's more like me, and you're almost the total opposite," he said. She laughed.

"I grew up with the phrase "opposites attract"," Audrey smiled. "Sometimes its true, sometimes it not."

"With us, I think it is," he smiled too and kissed the top of her nose causing her to laugh.

"This is a crazy mess," Audrey said as she snuggled back into his chest.

"What is? Us?" he asked.

"I meant the war, and everyone dying and being attacked," she rolled her eyes, But then again, I guess we are too. Hey, any idea what time it is?" she asked.

"It was getting dark when I sent Hermes off," Percy replied.

"How is he going to get in here anyways?" Audrey asked honestly curious. It would be terrible if he was killed because he was waiting to get in to deliver a letter.

"He's a smart bird. Theres another smaller entrance. Look, over there," Percy said pointing to the kitchen area, "You see that pipe? I showed him where the other end is. Mum invented that so that the owl before Errol would be able to get in," he sighed. "Errol wouldn't be able to get in here unless we let him in," he said, "He's rather clumsy."

"I know you miss them," Audrey said. "But at least you still have them, and the option to go back to them," she said sadly. Percy tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Audrey, I know," he whispered, "Right now, it's going to be impossible to do anything," he rested his cheek against her head.

The two lay there like that for what seemed like forever before Penelope came back into the room. Percy was staring off looking at something, but his eyes weren't really fixed on any particular point, and Audrey had her eyes closed and she looked genuinely happy to have Percy hold her.

Percy turned when he noticed Penelope standing there watching them.

"Hey," he said. Audrey opened her eyes, saw Penelope, and then closed them again.

"What are we going to do now?" Penelope asked. "I feel like we should be doing something besides sitting here," she sighed and sat down in the chair from earlier.

"There isn't anything we can do tonight. We have to wait on Hermes to get back with Nicole's letter. I know. I feel like we're wasting time," Percy replied.

"I'm hungry," Audrey murmured.

"I'm sure we can find something to eat. We restocked it a while ago right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we did. We can make something right Penelope? You can just sit here and watch us have all the fun," Audrey said reluctantly pulling herself away from Percy and smiling at him. Penelope raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know Audrey," she said.

"Didn't you say you felt like we should be doing something?" Audrey asked standing up and crossing the room to Penelope. "Come on, we can even throw flour or something at Perce," Audrey smiled and held out her hand.

"Wait a minute, you're going to make something to eat, not have a food fight," Percy interjected.

"I didn't say food fight, but we can have fun, and make a mess," Audrey replied helping Penelope to her feet.

"But wait a minute," Percy began. Audrey quickly crossed the room to him and put her hand over his mouth.

"Loosen up a bit Percy. Opposites attract," she said.

"Yeah, but Audrey-" he was cut off again, this time it was her lips against his that silenced him. She felt him smile and knew that he was going to give in.

"Just relax," she said when she pulled away, "Sit back down," she smiled. She and Penelope began to raid the refrigerator.

Together they came up with a pizza like concoction. Somehow or another they'd managed to make cupcakes to go with it as well, but the cupcakes were finished making before the pizza was. They managed to get the frosting all over each other and Percy had made the mistake of coming to look at what they were making. Audrey smeared frosting on him as well.

He put his hand to his cheek where the frosting was. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before Percy smiled and lunged for a handful to smear on Audrey.

"I thought you said we couldn't have a food fight," Penelope laughed backing around Percy and Audrey who were using the frosting for each other rather than the cupcakes.

"That was before Audrey decided that I needed frosting more than your cupcakes," he laughed and took another swing at getting frosting on Audrey. Penelope laughed at the couple as she cleaned herself. She almost felt bad for Percy because by this point, he had more frosting than she did.

"This is never going to come out of my hair," Audrey said holding up a lock of hair caked with frosting.

"That's what showers are for dear," Percy smirked. He had Audrey backed into a corner where she couldn't escape from him. Penelope had gone back into the other room for something and Percy took this moment to kiss Audrey.

"How much longer-" Penelope reentered the kitchen area pausing for a second when she realized what she was interrupting. She smiled as the two of them broke apart.

"It's all Percy's fault," Audrey said cheerfully.

"Right, because you didn't have any part in this," Penelope waved her hand at the area around them. They'd made an absolute mess out of things.

The timer to the pizza went off answering Penelope's unfinished question.

"You two go clean up, I'll get the pizza," she said

"I'll help you, I can't get this stuff off without a shower, and I said I was hungry," Audrey said.

"I think it's all your fault Audrey, you're the one who wanted to have a food fight," Percy smiled.

"No, it's your fault because I told you to sit down, and you had to come messing with what we were doing," she smiled back.

"Okay, whatever," he said shrugging his shoulders and disappearing into the room to clean himself up.

"You two are cute," Penelope said waving her wand at Audrey to clean off most of the frosting, "He was never like that with me," she said.

"I know," Audrey replied, "We had this conversation earlier."

"What conversation?" Percy asked coming back in the room.

"You've got to stop doing that," Audrey said taking a slice of pizza from what Penelope had just cut.

"Doing what?" Percy asked innocently.

"Coming in on our conversation," Penelope smiled.

The three of them sat down and ate in silence. The silence was interrupted by Hermes flying in from the kitchen. He landed in front of Penelope who slowly untied the letter.

"What does it say?" Audrey asked after Penelope'd had a chance to read it.

"She said I can stay with her until the war is over. She said that she was thinking about me when they sent out the flyers about Muggleborns and she thinks that she could help keep me off the radar, especially since the building collapsed on me too," she said looking at Percy.

"Sorry Penny. They didn't need to know I knew anything about you," Percy said defending himself.

"Well, I'll write back to her, and maybe she can meet us somewhere tomorrow," Penelope said.

"I hope all goes well," Audrey said, "Keep in touch."

"Don't worry, I will. You guys have been really good to me," she replied with a smile, "I'm going to write back to her, and then head to bed," she said standing up.

"I have to take a shower to get this mess out of my hair," Audrey said looking at Percy.

"I guess I get to head to bed as well?" he half said half-asked.

"That's probably a good idea," Audrey said. She stood up and walked around the table and sat in Percy's lap.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," she whispered.

"I know, I probably won't either. It's just one night. We'll be okay. No one except my parents knows we're here and they won't mess with us," Percy said. "We'll be safe," he hugged her and smiled. "You smell like chocolate," he said. She laughed.

"Well it's your fault" she replied.

"I know. Go take your shower Audrey. Goodnight." he said. He leaned to kiss her but he saw Penelope out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't let me interrupt you, I'm just sending this off," she said when she caught his eye. Audrey looked at her as well for a moment before turning her attention back to Percy.

"Go on, goodnight," he said and then he quickly kissed her and sent her on her way.

* * *

**Authors Note: **so, this isnt my best chapter, but I thought it was time for a little bit of fluff after all these sad chapters. Dont worry, things arent going to get worse (yet) but for a while things are going to be boring for Percy and Audrey.

remember, Im trying to stick to Cannon as much as i can, and this is also a Deathly Hallows compliant story, so any feedback on how thats working would be wonderful!


	19. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter eight: Saying Goodbye**

When Audrey got out of the shower, she walked into the room where she thought Penelope would already be asleep.

"Hey," Penelope said.

"Hi," Audrey replied.

"Is Percy asleep?" Penelope asked pointing to the door of the bedroom.

"I think so. He didn't say anything when I passed him," Audrey said, "Any particular reason?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I wanted the chance to be able to talk to you more without him interrupting us," Penelope smiled. She patted the bed beside her. Audrey slowly climbed into the bed.

"What's up?" Audrey asked curious as to what Penelope wanted to talk to her about.

"I just wanted to talk about you and Perce," Penelope said shrugging her shoulders.

"What about us? Is this the whole he wasn't always like this idea?" Audrey asked.

"A little. He just seems happier, more relaxed. He's not as worried about things has he used to be, and anyone who knows both of you, and has seen you together, knows that he is madly in love with you. Even though you try to hide it, I can tell you're in love with him too," Penelope smiled.

"I know," Audrey sighed, "I'm not really sure what made him change. The fact that I forced him to spend Christmas with his family, or just being around him all the time and my personality rubbed off," she continued.

"You forced him to spend time with his family? How'd that work out for you?" Penelope asked somewhat shocked.

"It was okay. I mean, he was pretty upset because he found out that Harry is dating his sister. She attacked him when we arrived, she would have beaten him more, but Mrs. Weasley pulled her away," Audrey said as though it was no big deal.

"Seriously? I knew Ginny was mad at him for what he did to me, but I didn't know she was that mad," Penelope said shocked.

"Well, there was that, and then there is the fact that apparently Mrs. Weasley was really upset that he left them," Audrey replied

"Wow. I didn't know he's changed that much," Penelope shook her head. "It's just that he's always been a prat, and he hasn't changed that for anyone."

"I didn't ask him to change for me. He just, did."

"I'd say that's hard to believe, but I see that. He's just different now. I really hope he treats you right. I'll snap his neck if he doesn't," Penelope said. Audrey smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he will," Audrey sighed and leaned back against the pillows getting comfortable.

"He makes me miss Michael. Michael was as sweet as Percy seems to be," Penelope too leaned back and got comfortable. "Mind if I turn out the lights?" she asked.

"Go for it," Audrey said and watched as Penelope flicked her wand and the lights went out.

"I know that you'd rather sleep with him," Penelope said, "If I ask if you guys have done anything would you tell me?" she asked.

"We haven't. It actually hasn't come up and we've been sleeping together for a few months now," Audrey said.

"Really? As much as you two are almost always touching in some way or another, I would have thought that you would have at least talked about it," Penelope said. It was hard to believe he'd changed so much in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah, well, we haven't. I'm okay with that though. I don't want things to be awkward for us. I mean we have to live here together until this war is over. Who knows how long that will be," Audrey yawned on her last word.

"Tired?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, and I guess that's a good thing. I thought it would be hard to sleep without him," she replied.

"Well, maybe you can. Goodnight Audrey, it was nice talking to you," she said.

"You too. Promise me you'll keep in touch?" Audrey yawned again.

"As long as you promise that too," Penelope smiled.

"Okay, goodnight Penelope," Audrey said and she rolled over onto her side and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~HP~HP~HP~

"Audrey," Percy's voice invaded her dream, "Audrey honey, wake up. I'm sure you want to be awake to see Penny off," he said. It was early in the morning and Audrey felt like she'd been asleep for twenty minutes.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Almost seven. Nicole will be here in a few minutes," Percy replied as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Is Penelope leaving when Nicole gets here?" Audrey asked sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes. Then we'll be here, just the two of us until the end of this damn war," he sighed, "I'll let you wake up and get dressed. I'm sure she won't leave without saying goodbye." He kissed her forehead and went back into the other room shutting the door behind him.

It was a little after seven fifteen that Nicole showed up. She was tall, blonde, and had cold ice blue eyes, but a smile that could brighten a room. Audrey wasn't sure if she should be intimidated or not.

"Hey sleepy head," Penelope said when she noticed Audrey. They'd climbed outside to meet Nicole and Audrey had just joined them.

"Morning," she replied as she tucked herself under Percy's arm. It was the middle of October, which usually brought freezing temperatures. This morning however, it was rather warm out.

"This is my girlfriend Audrey," Percy said, "Audrey this is Nicole. She went to school with Penelope and me."

"Nice to meet you Nicole," Audrey said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too," the tall blonde replied, "Penny, if you'll go get your things and bring them out here, we can vanish them and be on our way," Nicole said with an unfriendly undertone.

"Right, want to help me Audrey?" she asked as she started to climb down into the safe house.

"Uh, sure," she said looking at Percy and then back to Penelope.

"We'll be out in a moment," Penelope said, and then they disappeared.

"She didn't seem friendly," Audrey commented when they were further down the hallway.

"She usually is. This morning though, she's a bit irritated because her boyfriend kept her from leaving on time, and apparently they were fighting this morning," Penelope said.

"I hope this war doesn't last much longer. I'm ready for it to be over. It's bad enough that I'm pregnant and can't defend myself as it is. If this war isn't over by mid January I don't know what I'm going to do. Katrina will only be an infant," Penelope sighed. They levitated most of the boxes and were now taking them back up the hall.

"Didn't Percy say Nicole's a pure blood? As long as you keep off the Death Eaters radar and remember to say You Know Who and not his name you should be fine right?" Audrey asked.

"Should be. But that doesn't really mean a lot."

"Pure bloods are unlikely to be attacked," Audrey said.

"I know, but they could still be," they arrived above ground, "There are a few more boxes if you'll go get them Perce," Penelope said.

"I'm going to miss you," Audrey said flinging her arms around Penelope in a hug as Nicole began vanishing the boxes.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too," Penelope said. It hadn't been long that they'd known each other, maybe a month and a half, but Penelope was one of the few true friends Audrey had now. "I'll be sure to send pictures and all when Katrina's born and maybe we can visit after the war."

"Who knows when the end of it will be?" Audrey sighed.

"Hopefully soon. This has gone on long enough if you ask me," Percy appeared with the last of the boxes.

"I've seen people dying left and right," Nicole interjected. "I worked at Askaban until I quit a month ago." Penelope shot her a worried look. "It's okay Penny, I was one of the more respected people there. My family is all high and mighty too remember. I'm a pure blood. The Lestrange's are my cousins. They won't mess with us."

"What if they do?" Penelope asked worriedly.

"Then your name is Kaylee Jenkins, you're a half blood, your parents died a long time ago, your husband left you and you're staying with me because you're obviously pregnant and have nowhere else to go," Nicole said, "Don't worry. If you want I'll even start calling you Kaylee just to make you feel better," she went on when she noticed the tears in Penelope's eyes.

"As long as it works. I guess its okay," she said drying the tears before they could fall.

"It'll be okay, I promise. We'll have fun together. There's a lot that we have to catch up on anyways," Nicole said softly as she walked forward to hug Penelope.

"Thanks," she said hugging Nicole back, "And thanks Percy and Audrey for being with me. It's been great getting to know you Audrey, and it's been nice seeing you as well Perce," she said as she hugged them both one at a time.

"We're going to miss you," Audrey said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll write often," Penelope said. She turned to Nicole. "I'm ready," she said. A few seconds later Nicole and Penelope were gone, leaving Percy and Audrey very much alone.


	20. Christmas

**Authors Note: **This chapter i want to rate a little higher than T just to be on the safe side. I'm not sure if its necessary to bump it all the way up to a M because I was as vague as I could be, but thats for you as the reader to decide.

* * *

**Chapter nine: Christmas**

"Hey Percy," Audrey bounded out of the bedroom early to find Percy making breakfast.

"Yes Audrey?" he asked. She looked cheerful this morning.

"Guess what today is?" she smiled brightly as she kissed him on the cheek and looked to see what he was making.

"I have no idea. You're the one that's been keeping up with the month and date. I'm lucky if I know what day of the week it is," he replied.

"Silly, its Christmas Eve," she said. He stopped stirring the pot on the stove and turned to look at her.

"Christmas Eve, really?" he pondered. She nodded her head.

"I know you're probably thinking that you didn't get me anything, but that's alright, I didn't get you anything either," she smiled.

"Time has gone by so fast," he said, "and you know as well as I did that I haven't gotten you anything. I didn't even know this was December," he went back to stirring the food.

"Yeah, and that's okay," Audrey replied, "I wonder how much longer we're going to be here," she sighed and sat down at the small table.

"I wish I knew," Percy said sitting down across the table from her, "I like being here alone with you and all, but I'm just so tired of being here," he said. Audrey managed a small grin.

"At least it's just me right? And you're not stuck with someone who drives you mad."

"You drive me mad sometimes," he said.

"Oh really now?" Audrey raised her eyebrow

"Yes," he replied his ears turning a bright red.

"Can I ask how?"

"Ask away but I may not tell you," he smiled. He got up and turned the burner off to let what was in it cool.

"Why won't you tell me?" Audrey questioned while watching him. He seemed suddenly very nervous.

"I don't want to," he replied without looking at her. She got up from the table herself and walked over to him trapping him against the counter.

"Please?" she begged. He shook his head no. "I can make you tell me anything I want. But I'd rather you tell me on your own," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Audrey," he said, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because you won't tell me," she replied. He shook his head again. "Come on Perce, it's Christmas," she smiled. Again, he shook his head. She frowned. "Fine," she said before she closed the distance between her lips and his.

"This is what you do that drives me mad," he whispered as they broke. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"I told you I could get it out of you," she said.

The day proceeded from there as the rest of the days since Penelope's departure had. They spent most of the day lounging around reading. Audrey had her books and Percy had the Daily Prophet that he had Hermes deliver.

They'd taken to sitting outside and watching the sunset after dinner each night, but when they found it had started to snow, they couldn't go outside any longer. The snow would enter the safe house, and on the rare chance that someone would happen to pass by, the rock needed to have an equal amount of snow on it as the rest around it did.

"I'd love to go outside right now," Audrey sighed as she closed her book. She was sprawled out on the couch. "Its Christmas Eve, I miss playing in the snow,"

"I wish we could, but sadly we can't Apparate in or out of here, and if we open the door before the snow's melted, it'll be obvious that there's something up with the rock. It'll give away our position," Percy replied from his position in the chair across the room.

"I know, I know. I was just commenting that that's what I'd like to do," Audrey sighed.

"I know. I feel like we should be doing something special tonight too," Percy said

"The first Christmas without dad was hard, but this is the first Christmas neither of my parents have been here," Audrey said sadly, "I miss them. I still find it hard to believe that I won't be seeing mum when we leave here. I keep expecting her to show up sometimes," tears welled up in her eyes. Percy put down the paper and crossed the room to her.

"It'll be okay. I miss your mum too. She was a sweet woman. We'll go visit her when the snow clears," Percy said gathering Audrey in his arms. She snuggled into his chest.

"I just wish things could have been different," she said. "I'm not sure you understand how important family is yet."

"I haven't seen my family in a long time," he said, "At the moment, I can only hope that they're safe." Audrey sighed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Percy asked.

"Something different. I feel like we've been doing the same things over and over again, kind of like a broken record," Audrey replied looking up at him.

"I agree. What is there to do that's different though?" he asked. Audrey thought for a minute and remembered the conversation she'd had with Penelope the night before she'd left.

"_I know that you'd rather sleep with him," Penelope said, "If I ask if you guys have done anything would you tell me?" she asked._

_ "We haven't. It actually hasn't come up and we've been sleeping together for a few months now," Audrey said. _

"Hey Percy?" Audrey said suddenly.

"Yes love?"

"Remember a while back how I said that I had other ideas for us that weren't related to our situation?" she asked.

"I think I might. Are they ideas that are different from what we've been doing?" he asked.

"You could say that yes." She blushed. She was afraid of how he might react if she suggested taking their relationship further, but she knew that she loved him and he was the only one she wanted.

"Well, what kind of ideas are they?" he reached over and touched her hot face with the back of his hand. Audrey hesitated for a moment.

_Tell him, or show him?_ She thought. She figured showing him might be a little easier. _But wait, what if he rejects the idea? Then that will be even more embarrassing. Oh just shut up Audrey and get it over with, _the voice inside her head told her.

She leaned forward and kissed him hoping that he'd catch on. He kissed her back the way that he normally did, but something made her believe that he'd caught on and was just as nervous as she was.

"Audrey, I don't know about this," he whispered when they broke.

"Neither am I. I'm sorry," she said as she tried to pull away from him. He didn't let her get very far.

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want this to ruin anything," he said.

"I don't think it will ruin very much," Audrey said. Her eyes were pleading.

"I love you Audrey, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. I love you too. You're the only one I want to be with," she responded as she leaned in to kiss him again. This time, when they broke, Percy hesitated before he picked her up and they disappeared into the bedroom.

~HP~HP~HP~

They awoke early the next morning to Hermes pecking at the bedroom door. Percy rolled over, put his glasses on and flicked his wand at the door to allow Hermes in.

He flew to the end of the bed and had two packages tied to either leg. Audrey reluctantly detangled herself from Percy as he sat up and untied the packages. When the burden was lifted, Hermes flew back into the sitting room to rest on his perch.

"Who are they from?" Audrey asked sleepily. Percy turned the packages over. There was a letter attached to the one that had his name on it. It was his mother's hand writing.

"They're from mum. I'm sure they're Christmas presents," he said flicking his wand at the door again to close it.

"Lay back down, we can open them later," Audrey said. Percy laid the packages in the floor and put his wand back on the nightstand before he repositioned himself under the warm covers. Audrey cuddled back into him.

"Merry Christmas Audrey," he said rolling on his side to face her. She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Percy," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his neck and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he smiled.

"That was one of the best nights I've had in a long time," she said happily.

"Mine too," He smiled.

~HP~HP~HP~

Several hours later Audrey awoke again. She was cuddled up next to Percy and there wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be. She moved her head back and noted that he too had fallen back asleep. She loved the way he looked without his glasses on. She was sure there was something he could do that he never had to wear them again.

_We did it._ She thought to herself moments later. _He was so sweet about it too_. She remembered all of it, but she loved how gentle he'd been, and how patient and sweet he'd been when she cried herself to sleep in his arms. She smiled as she remembered.

"_Audrey, what's wrong? Please don't cry," Percy said worriedly as he rolled over beside her._

_ "It's nothing," she replied as she rolled over on her side._

_ "You don't cry for no reason," he said rubbing her back afraid to come too close. _

_ "It hurt," she simply replied._

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said rather upset with himself._

_ "It's okay. Don't be sorry," she rolled over on her stomach laying her arm across him. He reached over and wiped some of her tears away. _

_ "If you're sure," he said cautiously._

_ "I'll be okay," she sniffled, "Goodnight," she closed her eyes. _

_ "Goodnight," he said stroking her hair. _

It really had been a good night. She knew for sure that she loved him with all her heart and he felt the same way about her. She hoped that nothing would come between them.

When she rolled over to get up and use the bathroom, Percy too awoke.

"Morning," she said putting her robe on and leaving the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

Percy wiped the sleep from his eyes. He put his glasses on and noticed the packages still in the floor. He picked his up and detached the letter so he could read it.

_Percy,_

_ I hope all is well with you and Audrey and you haven't gotten into any trouble. I cannot tell you where we are for fear that this may fall in the wrong hands, but we're not at home anymore. Ginny, Fred, George, your father and I are all safe for the moment. We're debating on if we're going to send Ginny back to school when the break is over, but as much as she's being brutally beaten and hexed she said she cant abandon Hogwarts now. She's just as brave as the rest of you._

_ Merry Christmas, I hope you and Audrey like your sweaters and if you don't like it, please don't send it back this year. _

_ Love, Mum_

Audrey walked back in to see Percy smiling at the letter.

"So what's in the packages?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sweaters, they're from mum," he replied, "She makes us sweaters every year. I've sent the last two back to her, but I think I'll keep this one."

"Why would you send Christmas presents back? Percy Weasley, you are unbelievable," Audrey sighed as she sat down on the bed next to him and reached for her sweater. It was a dark green one with a white A on the front. Dark Green was her favorite color. She smiled as she felt how soft it was.

"I may be unbelievable, but that's why you fell in love with me right?" he asked smiling at her.

"You're funny," she said sarcastically. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know. Now that we've done everything possible," she smiled. "I really want to go out though. Why can't you Apparate in and out of here?" she asked.

"My parents put up an Anti-Apparation shield. Extra precaution I guess," he replied.

"Can't you take it down for the day?" she asked.

"I could." He said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure that it's a good idea though," he said. Audrey sighed and leaned back against her pillows.

"Maybe for a few hours later this afternoon," he said.

"Why this afternoon?" she asked. When she looked at his face the answer was apparent. She laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she smiled pulling him down to her.


	21. New Years

**Chapter ten: New Years**

As time went on, Christmas passed, rather boringly. Later that afternoon Percy had lifted the Anti-Apparation shield and the two of them had gone out.

"Where do you want to go?" Percy asked.

"I want to go see my parents," Audrey replied. She grabbed onto his arm and they appeared at the house that they'd buried them at. They walked down to the lake hand in hand.

When they got there, the lake had frozen solid, the snow casting a pretty shadow effect and the gravestones were barley sticking out of the deep snow.

Percy waved his wand and melted the snow away enough so they could read what was on the stones. Audrey sat down in the snow between the two and faced the frozen lake.

"This was dad's favorite spot when we were here on vacations. He and I used to come here and watch the sunset. That's why I enjoyed watching it with you," she said looking up at Percy, "Mum tried to get him to do fishing, but he said as a wizard he couldn't take up such a foolish muggle thing." Audrey smiled.

"What's fishing?" Percy asked.

"It's a muggle thing. It's where you take a pole, put a hook on the end of it, along with a worm, throw it in the water and wait for a fish to bite it. Then you take the fish out of the water, and you can either throw it back, or have it for dinner. Mum showed us once, but she always threw hers back," Audrey sighed as she looked to her left and saw Amy's name.

"I'm sorry Audrey," Percy said sitting down in front of her, "I know it has to be hard for you. Even though I'm not on good terms with my parents, or siblings, I don't think I'd know what to do if I lost one of them," he looked down at his fingers.

"Maybe you are learning a thing or two," Audrey smiled softly reaching for his hands.

"Maybe," he smiled back as he moved beside her.

They sat there for the rest of the afternoon until the sunset and it started to snow again. Audrey lifted her head from Percy's shoulder and looked up. She detangled herself and fell back into the snow as it fell all around her.

"What are you doing?" Percy laughed as Audrey stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake.

"It's the end of Christmas. I have to catch a snow flake," she said.

"Why do you _have_ to catch a snowflake?" he asked leaning back next to her.

"It's a tradition that dad and I started when I was little. We lived in Ohio for a while where it snowed every winter. Then we moved to bright sunny Florida where snow was a joke. That's another reason I wanted to come here today. I was hoping it would snow so I could catch some with dad by my side," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I miss them," she whispered. Percy wiped at her tears.

"Don't cry Audrey, they'll freeze to your face," he said.

"I'm ready to go back now," Audrey said in a small voice, "Its dark now, I'm hungry, we're all wet, its cold, and I'm tired," she said. He smiled as he pulled her up and took her hand.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was closing in on the New Year and Audrey had been anxiously watching the clock for several hours.

"Audrey, what are you expecting to happen at midnight?" Percy asked.

"It's New Year's eve," she replied fidgeting with the rug she was sitting on.

"You reminded me of that this morning," he said watching her from his chair.

"I just want to make sure you're keeping up with what day it is," she smiled. She lay down and propped herself up on her elbows facing the clock. Percy shook his head.

"What's that got to do with anything? You never answered my question. What happens at midnight?"

"I believe you're supposed to kiss me, and at midnight it'll be January first. That means, it's another New Year, and the war is closer to being over," Audrey replied looking at him and rolling her eyes as if to mean he should have already known the answer.

"Audrey, that's not what I want to know," Percy sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well then I don't know what you wanted to know," Audrey replied. She flicked her wand and her drawing pad and quill flew across the room to her.

"I want to know what's got you so fidgety. Other than kissing you, are you expecting me to do something?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "It's New Years eve. Mum and I used to get drunk together at midnight and go outside and sleep under the stars. In Florida you could do that since it never snowed there," she rolled over on her back and looked at him.

"Theres snow on the ground. We can go up there for a little while, but I don't want to be out there all night," Percy replied when he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. "We don't have any alcohol to get drunk on either. You don't need that though."

Audrey stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm ready for this damn war to be over with," Audrey sighed closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Are you tired?" Percy asked.

"Not even a little bit," Audrey smiled at him. "My eyes hurt from looking at the clock for so long," she said. Percy shook his head and got up and went into the bedroom after a blanket or three.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he returned with the pile of blankets.

"It's not midnight yet!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Aud, its three minutes till then. By the time we get up there and get settled, it'll be midnight," Percy replied reaching down to take her hand.

"Fine," Audrey grumbled as she allowed Percy to help her up. "Are we going out that way?" Audrey asked when Percy started walking towards the hallway.

"Yes, it was difficult to get the protective enchantments down at Christmas, and even more difficult to put them back up. I'm not even sure I've done it right," he replied.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm positive," he replied.

"I don't know Perce, I don't know if I like that idea," she said hesitantly standing in the entryway of the hallway looking down after him.

"Why not?" he asked confused as to why she was suddenly changing her mind.

"It just doesn't seem like a good idea. We can stay inside," she looked behind her at the clock. One minute till midnight.

"Are you okay?" Percy came up to her and asked her again.

"I don't know," Audrey looked down at the ground. She didn't know how to explain to him her feelings. She'd been fidgeting for the past hour because in less than a minute, she had a feeling that someone was going to try to come looking for them, and she didn't want to be outside when it happened.

"Please don't go out there. Just stay inside with me," Audrey pleaded. She'd tried to keep the fear out of her eyes, and until now she'd successfully succeeded.

"Audrey, what are you expecting to happen at-" Percy was cut off by Audrey's hand against his mouth. She looked up suddenly.

"I know they're around here somewhere, the blood traitors don't have any good sense in hiding," a muffled voice from above reached their ears.

"That," Audrey whispered flicking her wand and extinguishing all the lights. She moved her hand from his mouth and wrapped both her arms around his waist as she felt for the wall behind them.

"Yeah, a family full of blood traitors has to be celebrating. They can't go forever without saying the magic words, and look, it's midnight." A muffled voice said cheerfully.

"Look Goyle, you may be one of the Dark Lord's favorite servants, but I assure you, he favors me more. Your son is with the Malfoy boy at Hogwarts, they're keeping an eye on the blood traitor girl. We're not after the whole family. We've got the girl under a watchful eye, and we're looking for the faithful ministry boy. The Dark Lord is sure he didn't follow his family into hiding. Thicknesse said something about how he left the day his girlfriend died, though he believes the girl is still alive and she was waiting for him to return."

"Watch it Yaxley, you don't know who could be listening," Goyle reminded him. "The Dark Lord did say to be mindful of what comes out of your mouth, some trees have ears."

"Watch yourself!" Yaxley said furiously, "I don't give a damn. I was put in charge of this, and he stuck me with you! I could have asked for someone else, but he seemed to think that I could deal with you. Shut it and keep looking until we find them," he spat.

"The Dark Lord said he thought they'd be out enjoying themselves tonight. The house has been abandoned for a while now, why can't we check there?" Goyle asked.

"You are absolutely mental," Yaxley said under his breath, "We can't check there, because everyone knows the boy abandoned that house over three years ago. He won't be there. He's not as stupid as you."

Suddenly, the two Death Eaters saw an owl. He had a letter tied to his leg and he was pecking at the ground as if he were looking for something.

"Catch the owl!" Yaxley shouted.

"Hermes!" Audrey whispered. She looked at Percy in shock and even though they couldn't see each other's faces, she was sure Percy returned the look.

"Get out of my way you fool, you can't let him get away!" Yaxley shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Goyle shouted.

"Fool! Stop what you're doing this instant, you missed!" The two Death Eaters scurried after the owl.

"Audrey, my owl," Percy said with a shaky voice.

"He'll be okay, he'll come back," Audrey said trying to convince herself of what she'd said as well.

"He's been the only friend I've had," Percy pushed Audrey away and slid down the wall. She flicked a few of the lights back on and knelt down beside him.

"He'll come back. If he's as smart as you are, he'll escape them," Audrey said trying to comfort Percy.

"Don't tell me something you don't know," Percy snapped.

"Percy, trust me. Please?" she said.

"Why? The trees are bare, there's no where for him to escape that curse."

"I just saved our lives, and you're asking me why you should trust me?" she asked slightly offended. "I get that he's your best friend, and I get that he could be dead, but I don't think he is," Audrey stood up. She hoped that Hermes would make it, she hated that the poor owl could be dead now. She'd sent him out a few days ago with a letter to Penelope.

"Believe what you want," she said and she went into the bedroom leaving Percy alone behind her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Take a guess, Did Hermes die? Leave your guess as a review and I'll tell you before I post the next chapter :)

Speaking of the next chapter,

My summer is starting to heat up :) I mentioned a few chapters back not to get to comfortable with my posting every day. I wont be posting for a while after July 17th. But when I do post again after that, I hope to have quite a few chapters to post. I'm going on vacation for the last two weeks of July and then the first two or three weeks of August, I'm going to be trying to get the hang of things in school. Senior year! Finally!


	22. Baby Katrina

**Chapter eleven: Baby Katrina**

Audrey awoke to a cold bed. She usually rolled over and wrapped her arms around Percy and snuggled her head into his chest. This morning however, when she rolled over, he wasn't there. She sat up straight in the bed.

"Percy?" she called. There was no answer. She crawled out of the bed and slowly opened the bedroom door. He was there, wrapped in a thin blanket sleeping on the couch. There was a small hoot from her left.

"Hermes!" she cried rushing over to the injured owl. Percy awoke with a start and almost fell off the couch he'd been sleeping on.

"Hermes! You made it. I knew you would!" Audrey said lightly hugging the owl. He bit her hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" Audrey asked looking at her now bleeding finger. She looked at him further and saw that she'd accidentally brushed against the bleeding wound on his back.

"What happened?" Percy asked coming up beside Audrey.

"He's injured," Audrey replied moving to the kitchen to clean her finger and get a towel for Hermes.

There was a ratty looking letter attached to Hermes's leg. Percy carefully untied it and laid it aside as he carefully took the damp towel Audrey handed him and wiped away at the bleeding area.

"Its okay Hermes, it's alright. We're going to help you. There's a bottle of healing potion on the top shelf of the cabinet there," Percy said to Audrey as he pointed to a small cabinet that they almost never used.

She blew off the dust from several of the bottles before she found the one that she needed and handed it to Percy. He carefully dripped several drops on the wound and it closed up. Hermes hooted his appreciation and then flew over to his perch where his owl treats awaited him.

Audrey climbed up on the counter in the kitchen waiting for Percy to say something to her first. He had his back to her and was watching Hermes.

It was silent until Percy turned to face her. He felt her glare on his back and noticed how she quickly turned away when he looked at her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Audrey," he said slowly walking over to her. She said nothing.

"I should have believed you. You were right, as you almost always are," he said. He rested his hands on her knees but she still refused to look at him. "Don't be like this."

"You're a git," she said still not looking at him.

"So I've heard. Please don't be mad at me?" he begged. She looked sideways at him and caught his eye for half a second.

"You're impossible to stay mad at. That's why I'm not looking at you," she said looking at something in the sink beside her.

"Do you want to be mad at me?" he asked with a tone of surprise behind his voice.

"I'm trying. You're a git. You don't listen, you constantly tick me off, but I can't ever stay mad at you because I'm madly in love with you," she said looking at him this time.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I do listen, I just-"

"Have a big hard head," Audrey offered. Percy chuckled.

"Fine, that works. I don't know what I do that ticks you off, but I can't guarantee that I'll stop. Don't be mad at me. I'm madly in love with you too," he said.

"You're impossible," she whispered wrapping her arms around her neck. He picked her up off the counter and carried her to the couch.

"You know you can't resist me," he said kissing her. They lay there kissing for a little while longer before Audrey pulled back and sat up.

"We can't," she said stopping him before he could go any further.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea," she stammered. "I mean, I want to, but-" Percy put his hand over her mouth.

"It's okay. I understand," he said.

"I just, I always told myself that when I finally found someone that I'd wait until I was married. I know I already went against that," she trailed off looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I never thought I'd find someone like you," Percy said tucking her hair behind her ear, "I grew up thinking that girls were icky, and that I'd never find one that loved me like you do. When I started working for the ministry, my views were that girls were nothing but a distraction. I was right there," he smiled touching her face, "You should know by now that I'd do just about anything for you."

"Sometimes, I wonder why I love you so much. You're such a stupid git at times that I can't stand you. But then you do and say stuff like this-" she trailed off, "Like I said, you're impossible," she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you love me," he replied, "even when I am a pain."

"You're a pain all the time," she said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. She looked around the room and saw the old ratty letter that Hermes's had brought in.

"Hey Perce, she said sitting back. "What's the letter?" she asked pointing to it on the table.

"I don't know," he said. Together they got up and Audrey sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as Percy opened and read the letter.

"Penelope's had her baby!" Percy exclaimed handing Audrey the letter.

"That's so exciting! We should go see her!" Audrey said as she read the letter.

"Maybe in a few days. The Death Eaters may be back around soon. I know now that I didn't get all the enchantments up right. I don't know if they can hear us but we shouldn't be able to hear them," Percy said.

"Ugh. They ruin everything. This damn war is messing everything up!" Audrey exclaimed. "It's annoying as hell."

"You think I don't realize that Audrey?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I just wanna get out of this place Percy. Visiting Penelope for a few days would be a good idea if they decide to come back looking for us," Audrey replied.

"You know Audrey, you're just as impossible. If we don't go and nothing happens you'll be upset. If we go and something does happen you'll be upset. How am I supposed to make you happy?!" he threw his hands up in the air and turned and walked the other direction. Audrey sighed.

"I'm sorry Percy," Audrey said, "I know you're just as tired of this place as I am. Any ideas on what Potter's up to?" she asked.

"No. I honestly don't care as long as he doesn't kill off my little brother. You know what, maybe you're right. Let's go see Penelope for a few nights. Maybe they won't find us there," he said.

"Percy, if you don't want to then that's fine. I wasn't going to complain," Audrey said.

"I want to get out of here too. Just go get what you need and lets go," Audrey didn't move. Percy turned to look at her. "I like your idea, honestly," he said. Audrey sighed.

"Why do we put up with each other?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're a pain in my arse, and I'm a pain in yours, I know," He walked over to her and knelt down to be at her eye level.

"You at least got that right," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's go before dark," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her to the bedroom.

~HP~HP~HP~

"I don't know Percy," Audrey said. They were standing in front of Nicole's house.

"It'll be okay Aud, this was your idea remember?" Percy smiled taking her hand. Together they walked up to the house.

"It's so big," she whispered as Percy knocked on the door. It was opened a minute and a half later by Nicole herself.

"Hey guys, Penelope's upstairs. You caught her at a good time she's awake for once," Nicole smiled. Her demeanor looked friendlier now than it did several months ago when they first met.

She allowed them to come into the house and then showed them up to Penelope's room. Nicole lightly knocked on the door when they got to it.

"Hey, your friends are here," she said opening the door.

"Percy and Audrey?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, it's us," Audrey said from behind Nicole.

"Hey!" Penelope said sleepily "Come on in, Katrina's going back to sleep, I think," she said.

"Hey, how are you?" Audrey asked hugging her and then sitting on the bed beside her.

"I'm alright. I'm tired and sore, but I'm alright," she said. Katrina was bundled in a purple and white polka dotted blanket instead of a traditional pink blanket. She hadn't quite made it back to sleep as she stirred in the blanket in Penelope's arms. She yawned loudly.

"Can I hold her?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Penelope said passing baby Katrina to Audrey.

"Hey there little one," Audrey said. Katrina looked up at her with her bright blue eyes.

"Hey Percy," Penelope said. He had entered the room but he was standing there awkwardly.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Don't be such a loser Percy," Penelope smiled. Audrey chuckled.

"Well I don't think he knows how," Audrey said smiling up at him. "She doesn't have your eyes Penelope," Audrey commented. Penelope had brown eyes.

"She has Michael's eyes, I know," Penelope said sadly.

"Can I hold her?" Percy asked shyly. Both girls looked at him. It wasn't like him to be shy.

"What?" he asked "I haven't held or really seen a baby since Ginny. I never cared too much for her or Ron as babies, and before them were Fred and George." Penelope chuckled.

"You know, I don't know about that. I think I heard Fred once tell me that you dropped him when he was like three or something," she smiled. "Are you sure you want to hold her?"

"I was six okay. They were two. That doesn't count. George tripped me!" Percy said his ears turning red. Audrey laughed and then stood up from the bed.

"Sit," she commanded. When he was sitting down she handed little Katrina to him. "You can't drop her if you're sitting," Audrey replied sitting down on the other side of him.

"I could," he trailed off.

"But you wont because I'll kill you," Penelope sleepily threatened.

"I'm sorry Penelope, but that just didn't sound like a very convincing threat." Audrey laughed. Katrina let out a small whimper.

"Please don't cry on me. It's bad enough I don't know what to do with you," Percy whispered to the baby in his arms. She stared up at him for a moment before closing her eyes. Audrey rested her head on his shoulder.

"You two are cute," Penelope mumbled. She too had leaned back and partially closed her eyes.

"Hey, Perce, I'm going to go talk to Nicole. I'll be back," Audrey said getting up and leaving the room.

"What's she going to talk to Nicole for?" Penelope asked. Percy sighed.

"Long story short, we were going to see if we could stay for a few nights because I messed the enchantments to the safe house up, and Death Eaters almost found us. They attacked Hermes, but he's okay," Percy said.

"Are you serious? That's insane," Penelope said.

"Tell me about it. They know Audrey's still alive too. We over heard their conversation and they said the minister didn't believe that Audrey died since I didn't return," he said.

"That's ridiculous," Penelope said shaking her head. Audrey came back into the room.

"What's ridiculous? Nicole said yes by the way," she said.

"What you guys heard the death eaters say," Penelope replied.

"Oh, yeah I know," Audrey replied. Penelope yawned loudly.

"Here," Percy said handing Katrina back to Penelope. "We'll go get to know Nicole a bit. You get some sleep," he said.

"Okay then. Thanks for coming and seeing me. It'll be nice to have you around for few days too," she smiled sleepily tucking Katrina into the pillows beside her.

"We'll see you later," Audrey said taking Percy's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Hey, hang on a second," Penelope said sleepily.

"Yeah?" they turned around to face her.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to be her godparents," Penelope yawned. Audrey and Percy looked at one another. Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"We would love that," Audrey smiled at Penelope.

"Thanks," Penelope said.

"Get some sleep," Percy said leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.


	23. Birthday's and Future Planning

**Chapter twelve: Birthday's and Future Planning**

Percy and Audrey stayed with Penelope and Nicole for almost a week.

"This was a lot of fun. You guys should do this again when she's bigger and I'm not sleeping half the day away," Penelope yawned. It had been a long week for them trying to help Penelope out when they could.

"If Nicole will allow us to stay again. Maybe sometime when it's warmer outside and we can take little Katrina to the park or something," Audrey said smiling at them.

"I'm sure she will. Keep in touch like you've been doing," Penelope said.

"We will," Audrey said hugging her before stepping back and allowing Percy to hug her.

"Bye now, get some sleep and take care of yourself," Percy said.

"I will," Penelope said sleepily. Percy and Audrey left the room and went downstairs to thank Nicole for letting them stay for the week.

"Hey Nicole, we're going to head on back to the safe house. It's been almost a week now, hopefully the Death Eaters are done watching the area," Percy said as they entered the kitchen were Nicole was sorting through the mail.

"Oh, alright then, I'm glad that you could stay. I'm sure that Penelope enjoyed your company," Nicole said.

"I think she did too," Percy said smiling.

"Thanks for letting us stay. Hopefully we'll stop by and visit again when it's warmer," Audrey said.

"It was no problem. I just feel so bad that Penny has to be here by herself most of the day while I'm at work," Nicole sighed, "Well, thanks for coming, and we'll set something up for you to come visit again soon," she said. She stepped forward to hug Audrey. In the week that they'd been there, Audrey and Nicole had become friends. They weren't very close friends, but at least they were friends.

Percy and Audrey left the house and quickly Apparated back to the safe house.

The days passed very slowly. Each day blended into the next and even though Audrey kept up with the day of the year, she honestly didn't care. She just wanted someone to let them know the war was over and she hoped that it would be soon.

For Valentine's Day, They left the safe house to treat themselves to a Muggle dinner at a restaurant that Audrey had loved coming to with her parents. The Muggle world was the safest place for them where no one would recognize them.

"This place is a place mum found when we first moved here. It's a little strange since it's a Muggle restaurant but you know the food is the best in town; for a Muggle place," Audrey said as they approached it.

"I hope so. It reminds me a tad but of Madam Puddifoot's shop. Except, there were more people closer together," Percy said as they entered the building.

"Madam Who?" Audrey asked. Percy sighed.

"When this war is over, I have to take you to Hogsmeade. Madam Puddifoot's shop is a little place kind of like this, except it's where all the couples go. Penelope and I went in there once, but we didn't stay long. There were too many people doing quite a few physical things. Everyone still had their clothes on, but it was still a bit much," Percy said his ears turning a deep red. Audrey chuckled as the hostess lead them to a quiet table.

~HP~HP~HP~

As it warmed up and the snow melted away Percy and Audrey had taken to sitting outside watching the sunset at night as they had the previous fall.

"I love the outdoors," Audrey said one night as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes soaking up the last of the sun's rays.

"I'm sure we can find a house with a nice big back yard for you," he said leaning his head on hers. She realized that he said "we" and the more she thought about it, she wondered what "they" were going to do after this. Would they break up and go their separate ways? Would they go back to the ministry? No, she wouldn't, but he might. Would they stay together and get married one day? Audrey couldn't allow herself to think of something so absurd at the moment. The last thought stayed in the back of her mind for a very long time.

~HP~HP~HP~

Slowly time was fading and suddenly before they really thought about it, it was the beginning of April. Percy glanced at Audrey's calendar every now and then. April twelfth was today. Audrey's birthday was also today. She failed to mention her birthday last year, just as he failed to mention his was back in August. Of course, he too had forgotten his own birthday due to the craziness of things that went on in the ministry around that time. At that point he'd been thinking about the attack on Bill's wedding.

"Good morning," he said to Audrey as she sleepily made her way out of the room.

"You're up early," she commented. Most of the time she was up and awake before he was. "What's that smell?" she asked.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," he said smiling, "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Why are you so happy?" she countered.

"No reason," he replied off handedly.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"You tell me and we'll both know," he smiled.

"Don't be difficult," she said making her way to the kitchen. He blocked her path.

"Percy, what are you doing?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Go back to bed and you'll find out soon enough," he said.

"Or I could find out now because you know you want to tell me," she retaliated trying to get past him. She got just close enough that he was able to grab her and carry her back to the room. Laughing, they fell onto the bed.

"Percy," she said trying to stop him from tickling her. "What are you doing? What's gotten into you?" she laughed.

"I believe you have. Please stay in here?" he asked hovering over top of her now.

"I'm so tempted to ask you to stay with me," she said, "But I made up my mind before that we have to wait. I think I want to know what you're up to a little bit more though," she smiled.

"If you'll wait you'll find out," he said rolling over and then kissing her.

"Fine," she said. He got up and went back to the kitchen. She wanted to get up and try to watch what he was doing, but she was sure he'd notice if she cracked the door even the tiniest bit. She waited for what seemed like forever before he came in carrying a tray of food. This food wasn't what she'd smelled earlier, but it did smell good.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked as he set the tray down next to her.

"It would have been better had you stayed in bed to start with. Do you have an objection to that?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"An objection to breakfast in bed? Come on Percy, be more creative," she smiled "I just want to know what you think you're up to," She commented as she began eating the pancakes that he'd brought her.

"Be creative Audrey," he smiled at her, "You'll figure it out sooner or later," he said rolling over on his back.

When they were done eating, and after lying in bed talking and kissing for a little while Percy sat up.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I was having fun just laying here," she replied.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight," he said.

"Why are you acting like today is special? It's just another day," she said pointing to her calendar, "Wait a minute," she paused looking at it herself. She turned to gape at Percy for not telling her that today was her own birthday, but he'd disappeared.

"Percy?" she called. He entered the room with his back to her. He turned around holding a cake. That was what she'd smelled earlier.

"Happy Birthday love," he said putting the cake on the bed and then leaning over to kiss her. Had there not been a cake in the way she would have pulled him directly to her, but she had to wait for him to come around the bed and avoid the cake.

"You're a stupid git," she said hugging him, "Not telling me that it's my birthday," she said under her breath

"Well dear, I think you're supposed to remember your own birthday," he smiled.

"I remembered it yesterday," she said. "I remembered it really early this morning, but you acting funny made me forget. Do we have to cut it into neat pieces or can I just take my fork and eat it?" she asked looking at the cake. It was a plain yellow cake with vanilla frosting. The words _Happy Birthday Audrey_ were messily written across it in green. He'd obviously hand written it. Percy chuckled at her comment,

"It's your cake, eat it however you want," he replied waving his hand in the direction of the cake.

"When's your birthday?" Audrey asked a few minutes later, her mouth full of cake.

"August twenty-second," he replied.

"Well, I'll mark that on my calendar and I'll remember to do something special for you then. Honestly, I think I'll go crazy if we don't get out of here soon.

"I agree with you there. It's been about nine months," he said.

"What happens when we get out of here?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know. It depends on what you mean by that," he countered.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked.

"Well first things first, we move out of this place. If you want we can move somewhere together, or we can get our own separate places," he said.

"Together. I don't think I can live on my own. I know I was ready to be on my own when I was living with mum, but now, I just can't stand the thought of being alone," she said.

"Okay, then we'll find somewhere together. After that, well, I haven't exactly thought that far ahead. I hope that we'll still be together relationship wise. We'll have to go back to the ministry," he said

"I don't want to go back to that blasted place. I'm going to find a job somewhere else, but what happens if we don't win?" she asked scared of this possibility.

"If we don't win this war, and Potter dies, I'm going after my family. I'm not sure what I'll say to them, but if we don't win, I want to spend the rest of my life hiding with them as well as you," he said firmly as if he'd thought about this before.

"What about if we win, are you still going back to your family?" Audrey asked hopefully. Percy sighed.

"Yes. I miss them. I know you've always wanted to be a part of a big family. If we win, we'll wait a few years, you can get to know them better, and we'll get married. Then you will be part of the family," he said smiling at her.

"You think we'll get married?" she asked.

"If you want to," he replied. "But, I don't think we should rush into it. I know my parents did, and they turned out alright, but I don't think that's a good idea for us. Besides, even though my family is rather poor, I'd rather save up enough money, get you a ring and ask you right." Audrey opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't care about that but he stopped her.

"I know you're going to tell me that you don't need a ring," he said, "But I don't care. You're a girl. You've always dreamed of the day that whoever you'll marry proposes to you as well as your actual wedding day. I have a younger sister who's been determined to marry Potter ever since she was eleven," he stopped there and sighed.

"She actually might. If we all live through this. I know I said he was no good for her, but I'm her older brother. There isn't a boy in the world that will be good enough for her. Except Harry Potter," he said.

"That's a shock," Audrey replied, "You definitely weren't saying that when I met them that Christmas," she said.

"I know, but a lot has happened since then. If Potter can save the world, I have to admit that I've always thought he was a good kid, but I believed other wise because of the ministry. That place has ruined my life."

"But you're planning on going back there when this is over?" Audrey asked, "I don't get that."

"I don't know anything else. It'll be different though I promise," he said, "If you're done destroying the cake, we can go to dinner," he said looking at the cake. It was half gone by now since they'd both been eating it as they talked, but it couldn't be distinguished anymore.

"Yeah, but I have to find something nice. You can take your clothes and change in the bathroom. I want to change in here," she smiled.

"Whatever you want," Percy said kissing her on the cheek. He picked out an outfit that he could wear, took the cake and left the room.

For dinner that night, they'd gone into the Wizarding world. Percy figured it would be safe enough and he really wanted to take her to his favorite restaurant.

Dinner passed rather smoothly, no one noticed them, no one cared if they were there or not, and best of all no Death Eaters interrupted this time.

~HP~HP~HP~

The days after Audrey's birthday dragged on.

"Let's go visit Penelope again," Audrey said one night in late April.

"Sounds good to me, write to her and see when we can come," Percy replied. It wasn't long before she replied back and said that they could come any time next week because Nicole had a few friends over this week.

"That works with me," Percy said when Audrey told him the reply.

"Okay," Audrey said sleepily, "Next week," she said curling up against Percy and going to bed for the night.


	24. Separation

**Chapter thirteen: Separation**

"Thanks for allowing us to stay," Audrey said hugging Nicole as they were getting ready to leave. They'd been there for a few days just to do something different.

"It's no problem," Nicole said smiling.

"Katrina's just so adorable. She's gotten so big since we were here last," Audrey gushed.

"You'll only get to see her every now and then," Penelope said coming down the stairs just behind Percy who was holding a smiling, three month old, blonde headed, bright blue eyed Katrina who looked just like her father.

"This may be true, but you know I'm right," Audrey smiled walking over to stand beside Percy.

"We probably should be going now," Percy said handing Katrina back to her mother.

"Bye Penelope, take care of yourself and little Katrina," Audrey said giving her a hug, "Thanks again for letting us stay Nicole, it's been a lot of fun, and that safe house is just so boring."

"No problem," Nicole smiled. Audrey took Percy's hand and together they walked out of the house.

"Let's just walk for a little while," Audrey said to him. "I'm not ready to go home," she smiled.

"Where do you want to go then?" Percy asked vanishing the stuff back to the safe house.

"I don't know. Let's just, go until we get tired," she said leaning into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked to the park not far from Nicole's house when the wind started to blow.

"I hope it doesn't storm," Audrey said looking up at the suddenly darkening sky.

"I hope not either," Percy said also looking up. They reached the park.

"What first?" he asked looking around. There weren't that many people there.

"I'll race you to the swings?" Audrey asked suddenly feeling much like a kid and ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took off before Percy could protest. He found himself running after her, something he never thought he'd do in his life. She got about half way there and stopped in her tracks. Percy slammed into her and they fell to the ground.

Suddenly they found green and red lights passing over their heads. They were quickly able to grab their wands from their pockets and protect themselves. They were standing back to back slowly circling the spot as the Death Eaters began circling them.

"Well, well Goyle. I told you they couldn't stay hidden long," Yaxley said.

"Can we kill them?" Goyle asked.

"That's no fun," Yaxley smiled viciously at Audrey, "Weasley's a pure blood. We can tie him up and force him to watch as we torture his little half-blood girlfriend," he said.

"You actually think you can hurt me?" Audrey asked boldly.

"Shut your mouth girl. Don't back talk a Death Eater or you'll have the Dark Lord to answer to," Goyle said from across the circle.

"Why would you call him you fool? The Dark Lord would kill us. They're not Potter," Yaxley spat. Audrey reached behind her for Percy's free hand.

"Harry won't give himself up. You'll never find him," Audrey said.

"Do you know where he is?" Yaxley asked surprised that they might actually know something.

"Why would I tell you?" she spat.

"Audrey what are you doing?" Percy whispered squeezing her hand.

"You'll tell me what I want to know or you'll suffer while your boyfriend watches," Yaxley said.

"Like that'll happen," Audrey said.

"Crucio!" he shouted. She countered it with "Protego" and somehow or another she and Percy found themselves battling Yaxley and Goyle and there wasn't any way that they could get back within arms reach of one another.

The storm clouds moved in quickly and began pouring rain down upon the four duelists and it was becoming harder to see their targets.

"Audrey, go! Get out of here! Go somewhere different, I'll take care of them!" Audrey heard Percy shout. She finally was able to disarm Yaxley and she took off running through the park until she was sure that she could Apparate safely.

Percy on the other hand, was taunting Goyle trying to get him to give up.

"I went to school with your son for a while. He was nothing but a no good low life like you," Percy said as he countered Goyle's attacks.

"He's a loyal boy. He and the Malfoy boy have been hard at work this year getting us into the castle. It won't be longer now. The Dark Lord senses that Potter's on his way to Hogwarts," Goyle shouted back.

"Harry wouldn't do something so stupid as to go back there," Percy said. When Audrey left, Yaxley found his discarded wand and was about to join in on the fight between Percy and Goyle, but he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. The Dark Mark was black as midnight.

"Let's go," he growled at Goyle. Forget the Blood Traitor. This is almost over."

"I guess Potter is that stupid," Goyle spat in Percy's direction. They were gone before Percy could stop them.

Audrey Apparated back to Nicole's house. She wasn't sure if it was safe or not, it defiantly wasn't somewhere different, but she had to make sure that Penelope and Nicole were okay.

"Penelope, Nicole!" she shouted running into the house. She startled Katrina who was sitting in the living room floor in front of Penelope.

"Audrey what's wrong?" Nicole asked running to the door.

"There's been a fight. A couple of Death Eaters attacked us. Percy said he'd handle it, but…" she trailed off sinking to the floor.

"Come on, it'll be okay Audrey," Nicole said helping Audrey to her feet again. "Let's get you some dry clothes, and calm you down and then you can tell us what happened."

Percy on the other hand stood there in the rain and tried to think of what he was going to do now. There was no way he could get to Hogwarts, not even though the secret passageways in Hogsmeade.

_Hogsmeade!_ He thought. Aberforth Dumbledore had told him once that if he ever needed an escape he was there to help. Maybe he could help him get into Hogwarts. He quickly Apparated there. There were lots of younger Hogwarts students, as well as a few older ones around. They were coming out of the Hogs Head. Percy burst in there.

"Weasley, the rest of your family's already there, get in there!" Aberforth growled.

He hesitated before he took off through the tunnel that the Hogwarts students were coming out of. It was time he stood by his family. He hoped that Audrey was okay.

Audrey was in some of Penelope's old clothes sitting on the couch trying to sip on hot tea. She was trying to keep it together but she couldn't.

"It's okay, calm down," Penelope said rubbing her back. Katrina had calmed down and was sitting in the floor playing with some toys.

"I can't!" Audrey wailed. "What if they've hurt him? I can't go back to the safe house, he said not to," Audrey cried.

"It'll be okay, Percy can handle himself," Penelope said as her own memories of him flooded back to him.

"I disarmed one, but he probably found his wand and rounded on Percy," Audrey said still crying.

It was almost thirty minutes later before Audrey cried herself to sleep on the couch. Penelope was starting to worry.

"Should we go look for him?" Penelope asked Nicole as Audrey slept away.

"No, you have to stay here for your daughter. I'm not stupid enough to go out there in this storm," Nicole said pointing to the howling wind out the window, "I know the git's changed, but I still don't like him," Nicole said.

"Why don't you like him? I never understood that," Penelope asked standing beside the window and watching the brewing storm.

"The guy has always had the appearance that he's bad news. He always looked at you like he was one day going to take over your life with his stupid brainy ways. I don't know why he ended up a Gryffindor, he never proved himself." Nicole went on from the couch next to the one Audrey was asleep on.

"I think he has," Penelope said pointing at Audrey, "He'd do anything for her; including taking on two Death Eaters at once. The Percy Weasley I dated wouldn't have dreamed of doing that for me."

"Maybe. He would have done better in Ravenclaw though."

"I don't think so. I was a Ravenclaw. He would have never have measured up to our standards."

"He's one of the few in our grade to have gotten all twelve owls Penny."

"That doesn't mean anything. There was a Hufflepuff and another Ravenclaw that got all twelve," she retaliated. "That stuff doesn't matter right now though. The sorting hat knew what it was doing when it sorted him into Gryffindor," Penelope said.

"I don't see why you liked him," Nicole said wrinkling her nose.

"I don't remember why I liked him. He's so much different now, but he's perfect for Audrey. I'd hate to see her lose him," Penelope sighed and looked down at Katrina who had fallen asleep in the floor. She bent down and scooped her up.

"I wish I could have met Michael," Nicole said as she watched Penelope cradle her daughter, "I really do regret losing you as a friend."

"I've forgiven you. I wish you could have met him too. It makes me both happy and sad that Katrina looks just like him. She has his eye color, his hair, and his face shape. The only thing I think she'll end up having of me is the fact that she's a girl," Penelope said watching the little girl sleep in her arms.

"What house was Michael in? I don't ever remember seeing him in red or blue and I'd know if he was a Hufflepuff," Nicole asked.

"He was a Slytherin, three years ahead of us," Penelope replied.

"A Slytherin? Penelope were you _that_ crazy? They're all bad! I was sure I didn't remember him in green!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Michael wasn't. He didn't act like a Slytherin. He acted like a Hufflepuff if you asked me. Don't judge, you should have met him," Penelope sighed sitting down beside Audrey's feet.

"Where do you think she'll be in school? Hopefully she'll have your mind set," Nicole said.

"I'm hoping for that as well," Penelope sighed. Audrey stirred beside her.

"I'm going to put Katrina down so that I can help you deal with Audrey. I'm sure she's going to be a wreck until Percy comes back. Penelope stood up and made her way up the stairs. When she came back into the room after putting Katrina down, Audrey was sitting up on the couch with another cup of tea in her hands and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey," Penelope said sitting down beside Audrey and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," Audrey said half-heartedly, "He didn't come back did he?" she asked looking up at Penelope. Her auburn eyes weren't bright like they usually were. Penelope had only seen her eyes this dull once. The day they met, Percy was leaving her for his job and Audrey was afraid of losing him. Penelope hoped that he would come back to Audrey. She didn't want to see Audrey hurt.

"No, sweetie I'm sorry. He'll find you though. I'm sure he will," Penelope said. Audrey looked down at her tea.

"I hope he's alright," she said sadly, "I can't lose him Penelope. He's all I have left," she sniffled. An owl tapped at the window.

"Stupid owl, flying in a mess like this," Nicole shook her head as the owl and about a bucket worth of water entered the house.

Penelope detached the letter that was soaked. She cast a quick drying charm on it and saw that it was addressed to Audrey.

"Look, it's for you, but," she paused,

"That's not Percy's handwriting," Audrey finished looking at the letter. She was hesitant before she opened it

_Weasley's Girlfriend,_

_ Just wanted to tell you that your boyfriend is okay. He says wherever you are he wants you to stay put until her comes to get you. He's joining ranks with his family and he's going to help them fight this final battle. _

_ You Know Who and Potter are at Hogwarts. We're all hoping this is the end and Potter'll come through and kick some arse. _

_ ~Aberforth Dumbledore. _

"Aberforth Dumbledore, why does that sound familiar?" Audrey asked.

"Dumbledore had a brother?" Nicole asked.

"He works at the Hog's Head. I used to frequent the place," Penelope said offhandedly, "Aberforth never spoke of Albus as his brother though."

"Why would Percy go there? We were there with the minister, the place is gross," Audrey said wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"Who knows, Aberforth said he was joining ranks with his family, so maybe he was just passing through to get to them?" Nicole said reading the letter herself.

There was a loud crack of thunder outside and instantly the lights went out. The three witches lit their wands. There was a shrill cry coming from upstairs. The thunder had woken Katrina.

"I guess I'd better go get her," Penelope sighed standing up, "Michael slept through storms, I never did," Penelope said offhandedly to Nicole, "Maybe she will have my mindset," she smiled before taking her light and heading up the stairs to calm a very scared Katrina.

"What was that about?" Audrey asked.

"Penny and I were talking about Michael earlier and how Trina looks just like him. She said that the only thing of hers that the kid will inherit is the fact that she's a girl," Nicole replied.

"That's not true, I think Katrina will act just like Penelope. She may not look like her, but that doesn't really matter," Audrey said.

"That's what I had said to her earlier but she disagreed at first." The two were quiet as Penelope reentered the room with Katrina a few minutes later.

"Can I hold her?" Audrey asked as Penelope sat down beside her. Carefully Penelope handed her over. Audrey hugged the little girl before bouncing her on her knee.

"Any idea what time it is?" Audrey asked as Katrina snuggled into her disliking the idea of being bounced.

"It was almost nine when I looked last, but that was a while ago. It's probably closer to ten or eleven," Nicole replied.

"Why don't we just head to bed then? I'm sure Percy won't come here looking for you tonight," Penelope said.

"You're right. I just wonder how he'll find me," Audrey said as they all made their way to the stairs.

"I think he knows you better than you give him credit," Nicole said from in front of Audrey. It was dark so no one saw Audrey blush. She hoped he was okay.

"Are you going to be alright?" Penelope asked as Audrey entered the room before her to put Katrina down.

"Maybe. If this storm will quit I'll be able to sleep. If not then I'm in for a long night," Audrey replied setting Katrina down on the bed as Penelope sat beside her.

"If you need anything then just come in here," Penelope said as she tucked Katrina into the bed.

"Thanks Penelope," Audrey replied hugging her and then heading to the room she and Percy had been staying in- alone.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is the end of Part Two. I really hope you're enjoying this fic so far. I remember when I first started, I couldnt STAND Percy, but now, I've come to really like him :)

**12-28/29-12: **All of Part One and Part Two have been edited. Now on to Part Three and hopefully I can finish this thing off! :)  
Review? :)


	25. Part Three, Chapter one: Reconnecting

**Part Three: After the War**

**Chapter one: Reconnecting **

Somehow or another Audrey managed to drift off into a very fitful sleep. She was so exhausted, but she kept waking up with nightmares only to find that Percy wasn't there to comfort her. Several times she cried herself to sleep.

It was a little after eight when Audrey awoke from her most recent dream. She finally found Percy and had been so close to saving him, only to miss by several inches before he was killed. She awoke to something in the bed beside her, flinched away from it, and suddenly found herself on the floor where she curled up and began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, come here," Percy said picking her up out of the floor.

"P-P-Percy?" she asked.

"Its okay, I'm here, you're alright," he said cradling her like a baby. "It's over, we won," he said.

"We did?" Penelope asked excitedly from the doorway. She and Nicole had come running when they'd heard a thump on the floor.

"Yes. He's gone. His spell backfired on him. Hogwarts is destroyed though, many lives were lost," his eyes teared up as he looked down at the top of Audrey's head.

"Oh no," Penelope gasped. She sat down on the bed in front of him, "Who did we lose?" she asked as the tears fell down Percy's face. Audrey wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head into his chest.

"He died, in front of me," Percy said, "I was joking around, and the wall, it, it f-f-fell," he stammered out and then rested his face in Audrey's hair.

"Who was it?" Nicole asked.

"F-f-f-red-d-d!" Percy wailed. Audrey tightened her grip on him and began to sob now. Tears welled up in Penelope's eyes.

"Poor George," Nicole mumbled. They'd all known the Weasley twins. They sat there in silence until Katrina's wails sounded through the quiet air.

"I'm sorry Percy," Penelope said as she hugged him the best she could and then went after Katrina while drying her eyes. Nicole followed and shut the door behind her to left Percy and Audrey alone.

"He's gone Audrey. It's all my fault," Percy said.

"How is it your fault?" she asked sniffling, "Did you push the wall on him?" she asked lifting her head to look at him. His face was identical to hers, both tear streaked.

"No, but I caught him off guard. I tried making a joke, telling the minister that I was resigning, he and George, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all laughing, and then it fell. It killed him Audrey!"

"That's not your fault," she said. "You couldn't have controlled it. The wall would have fallen either way. I'm sorry Percy," Audrey said resting her head back on his chest.

"Can we go home? As in, my parents house home? We can get our stuff from the safe house later. I promised mum I'd come back. She didn't want me to leave," he said hugging her to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you lost your brother Percy, really. I understand why your mum didn't want you to leave too. She's permanently lost one son, she doesn't want to lose another," Audrey sniffled.

"I know. That's why I've decided to go back. I'm going to try to make up for being gone before," Percy said, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be doing this," he kissed the top of her head. They lay there for a little while longer being content in each other's embrace and calming their tears, before Nicole knocked on the door and asked if they were hungry.

"Just a little bit," Audrey said sleepily. She was sure Percy was just as tired.

"Hey Nicole, We're going to go after breakfast. I promised my mum I'd come home," Percy said before she could shut the door.

"Okay, that's fine, you're welcome to come back and visit whenever. Penny said now that the war is over, she wants to wait until Trina's a little older and then they're going to move out as well," Nicole said, "Come down when you're ready"

"I look like crap Percy," Audrey said as they sat up, "I didn't get any more sleep than you did," she said running her hand through his hair.

"I look and smell bad," he replied. "But that's okay. It doesn't matter." He helped her to her feet and hand in hand they went downstairs.

~HP~HP~HP~

They Apparated back to the Burrow. It still looked like no one lived there. If it wasn't for Mr. Weasley continuing to check on his children once or twice an hour, it looked as though the Weasley's hadn't returned.

"Come on," Percy said squeezing Audrey's hand as they walked through the kitchen door. Percy knocked the door of the bedroom that was located on the first floor. It was Bill's Room. When there was no answer he opened the door. He suspected that his brother and sister-in-law were at their home probably sleeping. Bill's room was empty.

They went up to the third floor where his room and Ginny's room were located. He knocked on Ginny's door. He had been the one to hold her back when she'd tried to charge Voldemort after seeing Harry "dead" on the ground. There was no answer from Ginny's room either. He slowly opened the door to find the room empty.

"Maybe she's somewhere else?" Audrey suggested. They continued up the staircase to the fourth floor where Fred and George's room and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room's were located.

Percy heard the broken sobs coming from both rooms. Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley, and a female voice came from within the twin's room as well. Percy knocked on his parent's door first.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home," he said slowly opening the door at Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley cried flinging herself at him.

"Hi mum, I'm home," Percy said softly hugging her tightly. Audrey stood in the doorway slightly behind him and tears began to fall down her cheek at the sight of the mother-son embrace. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I know I don't tell you this enough but I love you Percy. I'll do anything to get you to stay," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You don't have to do anything at all," Percy replied as Mrs. Weasley stepped back. Percy reached back for Audrey's hand and pulled her into the room beside her.

"I've had a little help and I've decided that there isn't anywhere else that I want to be besides here," Percy said as tears filled his own eyes. Mrs. Weasley saw Audrey and gently hugged her for a moment before turning back to Percy.

"I'm glad that you've decided that," Mrs. Weasley said her voice breaking as fresh tears streamed down her face. Percy pulled her in for another hug.

"I love you mum, and honestly, I've really missed all of you," he said. They stood there for a moment and Mr. Weasley crossed the room and hugged Audrey.

"Thank you for bringing him back to us," Mr. Weasley said to her as they both watched Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

"Honestly, I didn't do that much. He was with me when my mum died, and then after that I think he started to realize that family's important. I had to remind him a time or two that I would have loved to have grown up with a family as big as yours," Audrey said.

"Maybe one day you'll be part of this family too," Mr. Weasley said smiling at her.

"Maybe," she replied remembering the conversation she and Percy had on her birthday.

_"You think we'll get married?" she asked. _

_ "If you want to," He replied, "But, I don't think we should rush into it. I know my parents did, and they turned out alright, but I don't think that's a good idea for us. Besides, even though my family is rather poor, I'd rather save up enough money, get you a ring and ask you right."_

She'd always dreamed of having a big family for as long as she could remember. She had made up her mind a long time ago that she wanted to marry him, as long as he wanted the same thing.

"I'd like to go at least show my face to my other siblings. Any idea where Ginny is? She wasn't in her room when we checked," Audrey heard Percy say.

"She's upstairs with Ron, Hermione and Harry. They may all be asleep. Harry Ron and Hermione need the sleep more than any of us do. They're the only ones who know when the last time they slept was," Mr. Weasley said

"I'd still like to go see them," Percy said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Who's in the room with George?" he asked.

"Angelina Johnson, she came up and she's been trying to console him since you left," Mr. Weasley said

"I guess I should leave him alone then," Percy said. "It was my fault, he probably doesn't want to see me," he said sadly. Audrey walked over to him.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident," Audrey said to him.

"If I hadn't made a joke and caught him off guard Audrey," Percy said to her.

"No son, Audrey's right, it's not your fault," Mr. Weasley said, "It was an accident, George knows that."

"We're going to go see Ron and Ginny and then we'll be in my room," Percy said ignoring the last comment his father had made. Together Percy and Audrey made their way up to the final floor and knocked on the door of Ron's room.

"Oh come on dad, you were just in here twenty minutes ago," Ron said from the other side.

"It's just us," Percy said opening the door. Ron was lying in his bed with Hermione sprawled across him, her head lying on his chest. Her eyes were closed but Percy could tell she wasn't asleep. He looked at the little cot in the corner where Harry usually slept. The cot had been enlarged and Ginny was, like Hermione, lying across Harry.

"Oh, hey Percy, Audrey," Ron yawned. Hermione opened her eyes to see them and then closed them again.

"If you're here to lecture us, don't," Ginny mumbled.

"I'm not here to lecture you. I understand that you don't want to be alone right now," H\he said sadly, "I was just coming to say hi."

"Oh, well hi," Ginny yawned and snuggled closer to Harry.

"We'll leave you four alone now," he said and he and Audrey backed out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"I'm dead on my feet. I'm sure you must be too," Audrey said as they entered Percy's room. The only thing that had changed was the fact that there was dust over everything. Percy waved his wand at the bed and instantly the sheets looked a lot fresher.

"You're right, I am," he said collapsing on the bed without even taking his shoes off. Audrey laughed as she crawled into the bed beside him.

"I think it's nap time then," Audrey declared.

"Every one is going to get their nights and days mixed up," Percy said.

"We can right them again another time," she smiled. It wasn't long before they curled up under the blanket together and drifted off to sleep.


	26. A Little bit of Brotherly Love

**Chapter two: A Little Bit of Brotherly Love**

A week later everyone was still moping about. Angelina had taken to being George's shadow and he seemed to be doing okay, but everyone knew it was all an act. Angelina got the worst of it. She spent every night laying there with him as he cried himself to sleep. Seeing him like that broke everyone's heart.

Audrey, Ginny, and Hermione had taken to decorating the outside of the Burrow as Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie set up rows of chairs and a tent for the funeral that would be held today.

"I just don't think Fred would have wanted this," Percy caught Ron saying to Harry as he was walking though to the kitchen to see if he could help Fleur and Mrs. Weasley out.

"What are we talking about?" he asked interested to know what Fred wouldn't have wanted.

"Fred's funeral is going to be so glum," Ron said, "He would have wanted to leave with a bang. He and George left Hogwarts with one and he died laughing, so why should his funeral be all depressing?" He and Harry were sitting in the sitting room talking.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't made the joke-" Percy was cut off by Audrey's hand across his mouth. She'd come back inside to retrieve something they needed and she heard Percy start the sentence.

"We've all been telling you, it's not your fault," she said, "Try to believe us," she kissed him quickly and then hurried back outside.

"Percy, I think she's in love with you," Ron said watching Audrey leave.

"I think she is too," Percy smiled, "Hermione's been in love with you since she was twelve," Percy retaliated watching the three girls work their magic outside.

"I figured that out," Ron said his ears turning red.

"Yeah, in the middle of the battle," Harry said rolling his eyes. Percy raised his eyebrows but asked nothing.

"It wasn't my fault she's mental," Ron smiled still watching the girls outside.

"She's not the mental one Ron, you are. You're the one that mentioned House Elves," Harry replied.

"Yeah well she's been going on about them since we were fourteen; I couldn't let her forget them," Ron said.

"I don't think I really want to know what happened," Percy commented.

"Ron mentioned saving the House Elves and Hermione threw everything she'd been holding to the ground and kissed him in the middle of the battle," Harry explained.

"Maybe you're both a little mental Ron," Percy said jokingly.

"You know Percy, you're the mental one. Since when do you try to make jokes?" Ron asked, "You haven't been your usual git self lately."

"You'd have to talk to Audrey, she thinks I'm funny," he said pointing back out the window.

"Maybe I will. She doesn't have you under the Crucio spell does she?" he asked. Percy laughed.

"No Ron, that's highly illegal."

"You making jokes used to be highly illegal," Ron said. He paused and turned to Harry, "Which is exactly why you'd be the perfect person to help me with my plan!" Ron exclaimed.

"What plan?" Percy asked, "I'm not doing anything illegal Ron"

"It's not illegal for a normal person, but since you're not a normal person," he smiled at his older brother.

"The plan is that when the funeral starts I was going to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, sneak off and light some fireworks. We have to wait until the girls get done with what they're doing in the yard though. We're going to set some of them up in the grass beside where Dad, Bill, and Charlie are setting up the chairs. We're going to set more of them up behind where they're going to have Fred's casket," Ron said.

"Where are you going to be?" Percy asked.

"Well, since you don't have an invisibility cloak I'll go around to the ones in the front and you can do the ones in the back."

"Or we could go out and get you an invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"We'd never be able to slip away though," Percy objected, "They'd notice if all three of us were gone."

"I meant "we" as in you and me," Harry replied, "Ron can stay here and cover for us."

"The shops aren't back in shape yet. I don't even know where to get one."

"Percy, do you want to help or not?" Ron asked, "This is Harry Potter here. Anyone would do anything for him."

"That may be true Ron, but I don't really want that," Harry said.

"I was just saying that so that Percy would go with you," Ron replied.

"I don't know though," Percy said, "I feel like I owe Fred something, no matter what Audrey says it was still my fault."

"I heard that," Audrey called from the other room. Percy rolled his eyes, "After living with her for almost a year you'd think she's my second mother."

"Excuse me," she said coming in the room. She slid into his lap over the arm of the chair he was sitting in. She wrapped her arms around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I am nothing compared to your mother," she said blocking his view of his youngest brother and the hero of the world.

"You're not?" he asked surprised.

"Don't make jokes with me Mr. Weasley," Audrey said a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"You better," she said and kissed him.

"Hey now, there are children in the room," Ron said jumping up and blocking Ginny who was coming into the room.

"I'm not a child like you Ronald," Ginny said as she pushed him out of the way.

"You're not seventeen yet," Ron said.

"I'll be seventeen in August," she said as she sat on the arm of Harry's chair.

"It's nice to see my babies getting along so well," Mrs. Weasley entered the room a little teary-eyed.

"Please don't cry on us mum," Ron said walking past and resuming his seat.

"How's it looking outside girls?" she asked ignoring Ron's comment.

"Hermione insisted on adding a few more things, but it's all done," Audrey said still sitting with her arms around Percy's neck.

"What are you boys doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're working on something," Ron said. Mrs. Weasley eyed him and then turned her gaze to Percy.

"If Percy's in on it I'm not worried," she said. Ron snickered as Percy's ears turned red. Only Audrey noticed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him once Mrs. Weasley was clear of the room.

"He and I are going to go get some extra supplies for Mr. Weasley. We probably should leave now," Harry said standing up. He kissed Ginny on the cheek as he did so.

"Sorry love, you can have my chair," Percy smiled as he stood up still holding Audrey. He placed her in the chair but she didn't let go. He kissed her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, "Can I come?"

"No, you and Ginny have to stay here," Harry said looking at Ginny. Her face had lit up at the idea Audrey had.

"Aww, fine, Ginny and I will have fun without you," Audrey smiled standing up. She motioned for Ginny to follow her and together they went up the stairs.

"Tell Hermione we're up here will you?" Audrey called behind her. Percy shook his head as he watched his girlfriend and sister walk up the stairs.

"Thanks," Percy said to Harry.

"Come on," Harry replied holding out his arm. Percy hesitantly took it. They appeared in Hogsmeade.

"I was hoping that we could talk while we're out," Harry said as they set off into town.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Percy asked following Harry.

"Do you still think I'm a bad person?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't. I'm really sorry about everything," Percy sighed, "There are quite a few things that have changed."

"I noticed that. It's got to be Audrey though right? She seems to have you under her charm," Harry said.

"She does," Percy admitted, "I mean that as in its Audrey, there's not a single thing I wouldn't do for her."

"I understand that. I feel the same way about your sister," Harry said.

"Audrey didn't believe me when I said it, but I'm one of Ginny's oldest brothers, there isn't a boy in the world that could be good enough for her. But you're not a boy anymore," Percy said.

"Wow Percy, coming from you that means quite a lot," Harry said surprised.

"I know that every girl wants you to be theirs, but Ginny's not just any girl. She's been in love with you since she was three. She loved the idea of you from that time until she actually met you when she was ten," Percy said remembering Ginny's childhood. Harry chuckled.

"I know. I also know I could have any girl in the world. There are girls who are probably so much better than Ginny, but I don't want them, I'm happy with her," Harry said as they walked into the shop they were looking for.

"As long as you treat her right and don't break her heart, you're alright. Just remember that even though she only has five older brothers instead of six, we'd all kick your scrawny little arse if you do," Percy smiled

"I have no intentions on breaking her heart again. I saw what it did to her last time, and even though she now understands why, I can't ever do something like that to her again. I left her once and I'll never leave her again," Harry said.

"I know that feeling. I left my family once, now I see the pain that I've caused and I'm going to change things. You're good as family too you know," he said as they browsed through the store. "All you have to do is wait until after she's seventeen and make it official. She nor Dad won't turn you down."

"I don't want to rush into things," Harry said, "I wanted to wait until after she was finished with school."

"That's a wise decision. That will give you time to rebuild your relationship," Percy smiled. He was happy that he and Harry were having this conversation. He hoped that he'd get to know Harry better in the years to follow especially seeing as though one day they might be brother in laws.

"Here you are," Harry said picking up a cloak, "Its not as good as mine, but if you're careful and play it right then you can pull it off," he threw it over his arm.

"I'm glad that we were able to talk," Percy said as Harry paid for the item.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the store owner asked

"Yes sir, but I'm running late to a funeral. Everyone wants my attention, but this isn't just any funeral, this is family" he said looking at Percy.

"I'm sorry to take your time Mr. Potter" the wizard said shaking his hand, "I hope all is well and I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thank you," Harry replied and he and Percy left the shop. Moments later they appeared back at the Burrow. There were a lot of people here now. They didn't realize they'd been gone that long.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I promised you at the end of Chapter 11 part 2 that I'd have several chapters for you the next time I was able to update. This is all I currently have at the moment (I believe there were 5 that I just uploaded?) and I'm working on the next ones. The next time I'll be able to update is this weekend when I'm at my friend's house :) :)

I just wanted to say THANK YOU to SerenLyall, who has been AMAZING these last few days. With my computer dead, she's been my saving grace. Please send her lots of smileys and lots of love (not really...I think she'd get annoyed with an influx of smileys and love but...you get the idea). So THANK YOU!

I dont know when I'm going to get my computer fixed :( I'm looking at sometime middle of next week. It's killing me not to be able to update this whenever I want :(


	27. A Final Goodbye to Fred

**Chapter three: A Final Goodbye to Fred**

"Harry, Percy! Finally you're back!" Ron said as he caught sight of them. "Hurry and help me set up the ones in the back," he shoved a small box into Harry's arms.

"When the funeral starts put the cloak on. We're sitting in the front row since we're family but the others in the row behind us are in on this too. They're going to cover our absence. When George gets up to give his speech, he's going to tell us when. You'll know," Ron said in a whisper.

Twenty minutes later Percy and Ron were sitting in the front row with the invisibility cloaks tucked away and their girlfriends by their sides. Kingsley Shaklebolt stood up and walked forward to start his speech.

"Let's go," Ron whispered, "You'll know when it's time," Together they threw the cloaks over their shoulders. Ron headed to the front of the yard while Percy headed to the back. Audrey and Hermione eyed each other in confusion.

Kingsley talked for what seemed like forever. Finally he turned it over to George. George stood up in the front for a moment before beginning

"You know, I've spent all twenty years of my life with him by my side. Together, we've done many things big and small. I'm sure all of you were expecting a funeral today, but this is Fred Weasley ladies and gentlemen, this is not what he would have wanted. If you please boys," he said. Percy ran down the row of fireworks lighting them quickly. Bursts of color exploded in the air some from the ones Percy had lit, others from the ones Ron lit.

"This is the kind of party that Fred would have wanted," George shouted over the loud popping noises of the fireworks. He was smiling brightly. "I know this place isn't set up for a party, but if you'll hang tight and socialize and taste some of my mum's homemade deserts we'll crank up the music and get this party started!" George happily yelled running toward the house.

"Ron, Percy, Harry let's go!" he yelled behind him. Ron and Percy lit the last of their fireworks and took off after George into the house.

"That was the best thing I've seen since your display when you left Hogwarts," Harry said laughing as they four of them entered the kitchen.

"Thank you my boy, it was all Ronnikins idea though," George said smiling at his younger brother.

"Thank you for helping Percy. I know it means a lot to me so it probably means a little bit more to Fred," he said to his older brother as he stepped forward and hugged him.

"You're welcome little brother, I felt like I at least owed him something for causing his death."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now, you're not honestly blaming yourself for this now are you Perce?" George stopped and stood back.

"Audrey's not around," Ron commented, "What a shock. He's been saying that all day George."

"Listen, wipe that thought from your head right now," George demanded, "You made him laugh. He died with a smile on his face. That's how he wanted to die. It's not your fault, the wall could have fallen on any of us," George said sadly.

"I caught him off guard George," Percy said. He suddenly found himself in the floor his glasses thrown aside and his nose dripping blood. George had punched him in the face

"It's not your fault," George said angrily.

"Boys, what's going on in here, we thought you were coming back out" Angelina said as she and Audrey walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She exclaimed as she saw Percy in the floor, George rubbing his knuckles of his right hand and Harry and Ron standing with their mouths open on either side of George.

"I punched the git," George said.

"Why would you do that?" Audrey asked as she bent down beside Percy.

"He deserved it. It's not his fault Fred's gone," George insisted.

"Harry, Ron, will you go outside and get started? George and I are going in the sitting room," Angelina said. She grabbed a hold of George's only ear and dragged him into the sitting room.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked Percy as she took a wet towel and wiped his nose.

"I'm fine," he replied sitting up, "I guess I did deserve it."

"What did you say exactly?" Audrey asked.

"I said that it's my fault Fred's gone because I caught him off guard," Percy replied, "I think my nose is broken," Audrey pointed her wand at his nose and muttered the incantation.

"Ow," Percy replied as his nose corrected itself. Audrey handed him his glasses to put back on and then helped him to his feet.

"I think we've all told you at least once that it's not your fault. Stop being stubborn and believe us," Audrey said.

"That's hard to do" he replied sadly. She wrapped her arms around his neck

"I know that you feel guilty about this because you won't ever get the chance to start over with him, but maybe it's for the best. Don't ruin fixing things with everyone else because you think you killed him," she said. He sighed.

"Want to go join the party now?" he asked. She smiled.

"It's crazy that the funeral turned into a party. I wish I had known him better" she sighed, "Well, come on, lets go," she smiled taking his hand and heading out the door to join the party.

"You didn't have to punch him," Angelina said when she and George were behind the closed doors of the sitting room.

"Yes I did. He wouldn't listen if I didn't," George replied.

"Do you really think he's going to listen now?" Angelina asked.

"I hope so," George replied plopping down on the couch.

"You are unbelievable," Angelina said throwing her arms up in the air.

"I know he's changed and all, but he will always be a git," George said. Angelina sat down beside him. She sighed.

"Come on Angie, relax, have some fun," George smiled at her.

"You just punched your older brother. You expect me to have fun?" she said disbelieving his attitude.

"Yes. I do expect you to have fun. Fred would have wanted this," George's tone sank several notes.

"I can't help but to think, would Fred have wanted this?" She pointed at herself and then George.

"You're welcome to go ask him, but I think he'd want me to be happy even if it's you that I'm happy with. Come on, lets go join the party," George said standing up and holding out his hand for her.

Percy and Audrey were sitting in a row of chairs talking quietly.

"Some party," Audrey said smiling as she looked around at the crowd. Harry and Ron had brought out the music player and had turned it up so that anyone who wanted to could get up and dance.

"It's George, I wouldn't have expected anything different," Percy said as they watched some of the guests dancing about. Harry was twirling Ginny around in the grass beside Ron and Hermione who were also dancing. Bill and Fleur were conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Charlie was standing by the drinks trying to chat with a group of ladies that surrounded him. Audrey noticed this too.

"Poor Charlie, you think he'll ever find someone?" Audrey asked.

"That's what they said about me, but look at me now," Percy said leaning in and kissing her cheek. She laughed.

"That's true. You were more unlikely to find someone before he did and I'll have to admit it's surprising he hasn't found anyone," Audrey said.

"I wasn't really looking when I found you," he said.

"I wasn't really looking either," Audrey admitted, "But ever since day one you've intrigued me," she smiled, "I was perfectly happy without a boyfriend," She went on.

"I was perfectly happy without a girlfriend, but I've told you that before," he smiled at her, "Let's go dance," he said taking her hand and dragging her to the grassy area.

George and Angelina made their way to the front where Fred's casket was.

"Enjoying your party Freddie?" George smiled at the casket. "We're doing this all for you. You had a great life," he went on sadly, "I don't know how I'm going to go on with mine now though. You've always been the more energetic one, the one with the ideas that made my ideas even grander. You're my other half, you always will be. Say hello to Uncle Billius, Gideon, and Fabian for me will you?" he looked at Angelina who'd been rubbing his back, "I think Angie here wants to talk to you for a minute. I'm going to go get some drinks," he said kissing her cheek and then leaving her standing there

"George!" she called.

"You can do it Angie. I'll be back," he walked away. She turned back to the casket.

"Hey Fred," she said, "I don't know why he's left me to do this alone, but he wants me to ask you if you're okay with us being together. After all, we sort of dated in our sixth year," she began, "I really miss you. George is exactly like you, and then at the same time he's nothing like you. He's so much quieter than you and his thoughts aren't always together," she sighed, "I wish you could tell me that you're okay with this. I just want him to be happy." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up to her as she stood there in silence.

"Hey Angelina, where'd George get off to?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He's getting drinks," she pointed to George. He was talking to Charlie. "I think I'll go join him. I'm done here," she said and then walked off.

"She's a really sweet girl," Mrs. Weasley said to her husband as they watched Angelina take a drink from George and join in on the conversation he was having with Charlie.

"I know she is," Mr. Weasley replied, "I'm glad that most of our kids have found someone to help them get through this," he said as he wrapped his arm around Mrs. Weasley's waist.

"I'm happy that Percy's still with Audrey," she said. Mr. Weasley turned to look at Fred's casket.

"Well Fred, the one time you lose a bet to me has to be after you're gone," he smiled at his deceased son.

"Bet? Arthur Weasley, what have I told you about making a bet with our children?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No worries Molly dear, I won this bet," he smiled. "Fred and I bet a while back about Percy's love life," he said stepping back a step so he wouldn't get hit.

"Why would you do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily.

"I bet that Percy would find someone. It was Fred here that said he wouldn't," Mr. Weasley explained, "Look at Percy though, he's in love with her," he said pointing to Percy who had his arms around Audrey's waist as they happily danced together. Percy was a terrible dancer so they merely turned around in circles to the beat of the music, Audrey was happy to be in his arms. They watched Audrey laugh at something Percy had said and then watched him lean forward and kiss her.

"Do you think this is our future family?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny?"

"Harry and Hermione have been our family for the past eight years," Mr. Weasley said, "They all have the rest of their lives together but I hope you're right."

"Love doesn't last forever for everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, "I hope our children will be as successful as we've been," she smiled and leaned into Mr. Weasley's side.

~HP~HP~HP~

As the sun was setting, many of the guests came to the front to lay flowers and many other gifts around the casket that Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie were going to burry later in the evening.

"Hey Percy, can we go get some of our things from the safe house?" Audrey asked as she, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat on the hillside watching the sunset.

"I guess we need to huh?" Percy said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It would be nice to have a few of my things. I'm sure Hermes is lonely as well," Audrey replied. Percy didn't reply but Audrey felt him tense. She looked up at his face.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked.

"Hermes was a good owl," Percy said.

"Was? Percy what happened to him?" Audrey asked. The others looked at him too.

"I went to feed him before I came and got you from Nicole's house," Percy started, "He wouldn't wake up," tears started to form in his eyes. Audrey hugged him.

"I'm sorry Perce. He was a good owl," Audrey said.

"He was getting to be old," Ginny said from the other side of Audrey.

"I know. He was a good owl. He saved our lives," Percy said.

"And you didn't believe me," Audrey said reaching up to wipe away the tear that had fallen down his face.

"I know." he smiled weakly.

"Did Fred like him?" Hermione asked.

"Hermes didn't like them," Percy chuckled.

"Well there went the idea that Fred's with him," Hermione sighed.

"Maybe they're together anyways," Audrey said.

"Maybe," Percy replied.

"Hello children, we're going to lay him to rest now .Your mother wants everyone to be there to say a final goodbye," Mr. Weasley approached them. Together the group followed him to the site they were going to place him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I**'**m at a stand still for a while until i figure out what happens next...

i have ideas for LATER in the story but that would require a MASSIVE time skip... like at least two years. so. hopefully i'll be getting my computer fixed REALLY SOON and when i get it back i'll have another chapter. Dont hold me to that.

I kinda feel like this chapter is a Percy/Audrey let down cause this chapters more about George/Angelina and a little bit of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. the George/Angelina isnt a HUGE part for future planning at the moment, but the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley part is. :) we'll see.

Last but not least my thanks goes out to SerenLyall who's been keeping me on track and been a HUGE help to me lately. if it wasnt for her, you'd still only have like 17 chapters :)

I also would like to thank PinkRose14 for being fabulous and even at times when im sure she feels like ive neglected to get her to beta read and help me with this, she still pulls through :)

and then lastly, my top reviewer Avanell. Your reviews make me smile SO much so thank you and keep reviewing! :)

**1-4-13:**

I originally said here i was going to do a sequel Yeah, i'd love to, but i just dont think that i can put in the time and dedication to that. I DO have ideas and i know exactly what it would be about, but with school and other things in life, i dont know that i can keep up with that at this point in my life. and besides, i have other stories to work on that are on here :)


	28. Family Connections

**Chapter four: Family Connections **

After the burial everyone except Percy and Audrey headed inside to turn in early.

"We're going to go get a few more of our things," Percy announced to the group.

"Don't stay out too long," Mrs. Weasley said as Percy linked hands with Audrey and they began walking.

"It's so weird being back here," Audrey said as they dropped down into the safe house.

"I know. Just get a few things tonight. I say we leave most of this here until we get our own place," Percy said looking around.

"I guess that works for me," Audrey said. They didn't take long gathering the things that they needed for the night and the next few days and headed back to the Burrow.

"Hey Audrey," Percy said sadly as they climbed into his bed for the night.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him and rolled over onto her side to face him better. He fidgeted.

"I know what you've said and I hate that I'm asking you this but I need you Audrey," he said not meeting her eye.

"I'm here, I have no intentions on going anywhere. There's no where else that I want to go or can go. You are the only thing I have left," she said adding emphasis on the word "only." She reached up and touched his cheek causing him to look at her.

"That's not what I meant," he replied. She looked at him for a moment confused but then realized what he'd meant.

"Percy," she trailed off, this time her eyes didn't meet his.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know you said you wanted to wait," he started but she'd cut him off with a simple kiss.

"With or without a ring, do you plan on asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. I said that before. I just don't want to rush it and I want to get you a ring and ask you right. You're the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the only one I could spend it with. It's been almost three years since we met do you realize that?"

"In August," she smiled.

"In these three years, we've been to hell and back, literally. I just can't see my future without you in it," he said.

"I don't want this to happen all the time. I told you that I wanted to wait until I was married," she said.

"I know, I know, but tonight I need you," he replied.

"I said I wasn't going anywhere," Audrey smiled before pulling him to her and kissing him.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was going on eleven o' clock when Mr. Weasley knocked on the bedroom door.

"Nice to see you awake," he poked his head into the room. Percy and Audrey were lying in bed cuddled together and they were talking about the next handful of days.

"Morning father," Percy said his ears turning red. He and Audrey weren't exactly dressed yet.

"I just wanted to tell you that your mother seems to think that moving on with every day life is going to help her cope with this. She may be in here soon demanding that you two help clean this place up. She's upstairs laying into Ron and Ginny about sleeping in the same bed as Harry and Hermione, and if she sees you two," he trailed off, "Well, let's not think about that, he said.

"They shouldn't be sleeping together anyways," Percy said.

"Oh come on Perce, I don't think anyone wants to be alone right now. Cut them a break," Audrey said lightly smacking him.

"Yes, but they're all just children," Percy said.

"Actually, Ginny's the only one who's still legally a child now and she's grown up to be a fine young lady. Age is just a number," Mr. Weasley interrupted. Audrey glared at Percy for a moment.

"Well anyways, get up and make yourselves presentable before your mother decides to round on you," Mr. Weasley said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"You know, I don't really want to," Audrey said now smiling at Percy, "I'd rather stay right here," she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I agree," Percy said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, "But you heard my father, and he's right, mum doesn't approve of this since we're not married."

"You know, I don't really approve either, but as long as you plan on marrying me," she smiled up at him.

"I heard that she caught Bill and Fleur before they were married. They were engaged. I didn't hear everything that happened, but apparently she was beyond mad," Percy said.

"Well then I guess we'd better get up now?" Audrey asked.

"That would be a good idea," Mrs. Weasley opened the bedroom door. She looked furious but her tone and word choice were just the opposite.

"If you're planning on sticking around today I'm about to go start making breakfast. Ginny and Hermione are going to help me while Ron and Harry get started helping your father out in the garden. You two can help Bill, George, Fleur and Angelina dust the inside of this place so that it looks like we live here again," she said.

"There isn't anywhere else we want to be mum," Percy said with a smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley's eyes teared up. She looked for a moment like she wanted to hug him but then she decided better of it.

"Well get up, get dressed and come on down," she said shutting the door behind her.

"She didn't say anything," Audrey said.

"I know. For a minute there I almost had a heart attack," Percy said. Audrey laughed.

"Me too. I thought we were done for," she smiled.

~HP~HP~HP~

As the day went on, more and more of the house looked new again. Audrey finally had the chance to spend a little time with everyone getting to know them better than she had when she'd come for Christmas with her mum.

"You are a very charming girl," Fleur laughed at a joke Audrey had made. "Percy is lucky to 'ave you," she said in her French accent.

"I think that Bill is lucky to have you," Audrey said. She was getting along with everyone just fine.

"So Audrey, I hear you're keeping my little brother in line," Bill walked up behind Fleur. Audrey smiled.

"If that's what they're calling it these days," Audrey replied.

"In August I'll be old enough to teach you some of my favorite tricks," Ginny walked into the room as well.

"Thanks Ginny, but I don't think I'll need them any time soon," she smiled as she looked out the window. Percy was outside talking with Ron and Harry. She was sure that he was trying to make it up to them one family member at a time.

"Whatever you've been doing seems to be working," Ginny commented following Audrey's line of sight.

"I honestly haven't done much of anything besides try to talk sense into him," Audrey replied.

"And that worked?" George came in and asked astounded at her answer.

"Well, look at him," she pointed out the window, "You tell me," she said.

"We've been trying that all our lives," George said sitting down on the arm of the chair Audrey was sitting in, "Now he's making jokes, and spending time with us, it's weird."

"I don't know," Audrey said.

"I think he's in love with you," Bill said. Audrey smiled and then turned a small shade of pink

"I know he's in love with me," she replied thinking about how he told her just last night she was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Aw man," George said pulling Audrey out of her mind. She looked questioningly up at the man beside her.

"After he lost the bet to dad, Fred and I made a bet that he would accidentally hurt you like he hurt Penelope. Fred bet that he wouldn't. He always had more faith in the git than the rest of us," George said sadly.

"Wait, what?" Audrey asked, "You guys bet that Percy and I wouldn't last?" she asked disbelieving what she had heard.

"Well, Percy's always been a git. He's had bad luck with relationships," George said.

"I agree, he is a git, but he and Penelope are friends now," she said. The men in the room looked at one another.

"You mean that they're actually on speaking terms?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I stayed with her for a few days and then she stayed with us for a night when we went into hiding," Audrey said, "We were visiting her and her daughter at her friend's house and –" Ginny cut her off.

"Penelope has a daughter?" she asked.

"She was married. Apparently he died when they came after her for being a Muggleborn. Katrina's about four months old now," Audrey answered.

"Wow," Bill said, "Are you sure that talking since to him is the only thing you've done?" he asked, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Percy Weasley?"

"Red hair, glasses, occasionally a prat," Audrey said.

"That sounds like him. Everything else you've said doesn't," Bill replied.

"What are we talking about?" Percy asked coming into the room followed by Ron and Harry. Almost the entire family was here now. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were the only two missing.

"Nothing important," Audrey said blushing. Percy eyed her wearily. Ginny and George snickered while Bill and Fleur looked at one another.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Percy said to Audrey.

"I'm going back in the kitchen," Ginny announced getting up and leaving the room

"Is Hermione in there? Harry and I will come to," Ron said dragging Harry behind him.

Slowly, one by one each family member gave an excuse and left Percy and Audrey alone. Bill and George stood outside the door inconspicuously watching the room they'd just left.

"Let them alone Bill," Fleur tried to persuade.

"I want to see what she does," he said kissing his wife on the cheek. She shook her head and then went to join the girls in the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Percy asked looking over his shoulder at the door most of his family had just gone through.

"No, we were just finishing up the conversation anyways," Audrey said. Percy crossed the room to her and touched his hand to her burning cheek.

"Why can't I know what you were talking about?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask someone who can tell you. I'm not allowed," Audrey said not meeting his eye.

"Come on Audrey," he said pleading.

"It's not important," she replied reaching up and kissing him.

"I don't believe you," he said moving her over a little bit and sliding into the chair beside her. She rested her head against his chest.

"Then don't believe me, but that usually gets you in trouble," she smiled. He sighed.

"You're right, it usually does. This time, I have a feeling that it won't."

"Look at how easily he succumbs to her," George whispered to Bill.

"I see this. She reminds me a lot of Fleur," he replied.

"You know, I have an idea," Percy said to Audrey.

"What's your idea?" she asked looking up at him. His eyes matched the smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Will you tell me now?" he asked when they broke.

"Nice try Mr. Weasley," she smiled, "That only works if I'm the one trying to get something out of you," she said.

"One of these days, you'll have to play nice," he said smiling.

"Why will I _have_ to play nice?" she asked.

"One day you'll be Mrs. Weasley," he whispered. She smiled.

"That doesn't mean I have to play nice. I heard that to be a Weasley you have to be smart, you have to be brave, you have to have red hair or something close to it, and you have to be able to tell a worthy joke" she smiled.

"That's not true. I've been a Weasley all my life and until I met you I was neither brave nor able to tell a good joke," he said sadly, "That's been up to Fred and George to do."

"I'm sorry," she whispered running her hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault, its mine," he said.

"Come on Percy, you've been told by every single one of us and even punched in the face by George. You can't still believe it's your fault," she replied a tint of sadness in her voice as well.

"I should have done something else. I shouldn't have caught him off guard," Percy said.

"I know you feel that way, but honestly it isn't your fault. It'll be okay," Audrey said in a comforting tone as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe it will, but I'll never have the chance to make things right with him. I have a feeling that it'll be okay with the rest of my family, even though they probably think I'm mental, but Fred's gone Audrey," he said sadly.

"I don't know about you Bill, but I think he's mental," George whispered to his older brother as they continued to watch the middle Weasley brother and his girlfriend.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I almost wish you would have come and gotten me first," Audrey said sympathetically.

"I didn't want you in the middle of the battle. If I'd lost you, I would have found a way to kill myself," Percy said.

"Please don't," Audrey pleaded, "I would rather not fight anyways so I'm glad that you didn't," she said.

"I'm glad that I didn't too. I know I told you to go somewhere different but I figured you'd go right back to Nicole and Penelope anyways," he smiled at her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"They're my friends now too," she said, "I didn't know where else to go."

"I know. I also said it to throw the Death Eaters off," he replied. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I love you Audrey," Percy said and then he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"Did he just tell her he loves her?" Bill asked surprised.

"I told you he's gone mental," George replied in the same tone.

"I think it's sweet that he's finally learned to tell a girl how he feels," Ginny said coming up behind them, Harry in tow, "we like to be reminded more than once," she smiled leaning back against Harry.

"Okay, I can't take any more of this lovey dovey stuff. First my brother and now my sister?" George said standing up from where he'd been crouched below Bill so they could both watch inside the room.

"One day George you'll find her, and you'll look about like the rest of us," Bill said smiling.

"If I ever look like that," he pointed to the room where Percy and Audrey were now enjoying sitting together in each other's arms, "Somebody hit me," he finished. Bill, Ginny, and Harry laughed at him as he made his way up the stairs to his room.


	29. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter five: Secrets Revealed **

"So Audrey," Percy broke the silence, "Can I know what you were talking about with all my family?" he asked.

"No," she smiled looking up at him.

"Why not? Keeping secrets isn't fun," he replied.

"Oh really now? I would have never guessed. You refuse to tell me what terrible thing you did to Penelope when you two broke up," Audrey said.

"That's different. You might hate me," Percy said.

"After all we've been through? I doubt it," she replied.

"I'm sure yours is a shorter story. You tell me what you were talking about today and I'll tell you what happened with Penelope and me," Percy said.

"Promise?" Audrey asked. Percy nodded his head.

"We were talking about how you've changed quite a bit. They're surprised that all I've done is talk since into you and you changed. They've spent their whole life trying and you were still a prat," she smiled, "Bill didn't think we were talking about the same person."

"Oh." Percy replied. "Why couldn't you tell me that earlier?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure if they were still there or not. I didn't really want them to know I told you," she smiled, "Your turn."

"Okay, alright, but don't hate me." He said.

"I probably won't," she replied kissing his cheek.

"It started out that Penelope and I had this big fight because she wanted to go out with one of her guy friends who I didn't trust," he began.

_"Come on Percy, he's a good guy, we're just friends," seventeen year old Penelope protested, "You know I like you a lot, just be reasonable," she said._

_ "I am being reasonable. I don't like him, and I want you to stay away from him," seventeen year old Percy said._

_ "Well I'm not going to. You can't control me no matter who you are," she said as she stormed off. Percy sighed. He sat down at the table alone. He'd just gotten his first flat in the middle of London and he invited Penelope over so they could spend time together. She however wanted to go see her friend Michael Harris who was coming back to town after spending the summer visiting his relatives in Ireland. _

_ He decided he wanted to make sure that she'd be alright. Percy didn't like him because he had been a Slytherin, and all Slytherin's meant trouble. He followed behind her at a distance watching her long curly brown hair bounce around on her head. She met him at a corner not that far away from his building. _

_ "Hey! It's been a long time!" Michael said as Penelope pretty much ran into his arms in a hug. _

_ "I know it has. How was Ireland?" Penelope asked as she linked her arm in his and they walked down the street together. Percy backed off a little as they started walking, so he'd missed how Ireland was but he didn't care. They walked into the ice cream shop a few blocks down._

_ Percy ducked into the alleyway beside the shop and sank to the ground beside the trashcans. He transfigured his hair to be black instead of red, he configured his clothes to look like something he wouldn't normally wear, and he configured his glasses to become sunglasses. _

_ He walked into the ice cream shop looking like a different person. He spotted Penelope and Michael at a small table in the center of the room. He picked a table that he'd be able to hear what they were talking about and see what they were doing._

_ For a while, they droned on about Ireland and how things were going here in England. Michael asked her about her boyfriend and she sighed._

_ "He doesn't like you. He was upset that I wanted to spend the day with you and not him. We had a small argument about it before I came here actually," she said._

_ "He doesn't seem like your type," Michael commented._

_ "Once you really get to know him he's not that bad," she said "He's a fabulous kisser," she blushed._

_ "How do you know, he's the only boy you've ever kissed," Michael said._

_ "That doesn't matter," Penelope said. Michael had slowly been leaning closer to her. Percy was doing everything he could not to make a scene and hex Michael to pieces. _

_ "Well how about you explore your options?" Michael suggested._

_ "I have a boyfriend Mike," she said._

_ "That doesn't matter," he replied closing the distance between them. She started to protest and push him away, but something made her stop and she finally gave in and kissed him back._

_ "I really like you Penny," Michael said when they broke._

_ "Percy's going to be really, really mad," she replied._

_ "Just dump the loser. He's not your type. You're always fighting with him. Why do you like him anyways?" Michael asked._

_ "He's funny, he's smart, I don't know," she said. _

_ "You're always fighting with him."_

_ "I know," Penelope said sadly, "But I like him." _

_ "Has he told you he loves you yet? You've been dating him since your sixth year," _

_ "No, he hasn't, but he's slow with his emotions," Penelope said._

_ "Stop defending him. Do you love him?" Michael asked. Penelope sighed._

_ "If I tell myself the truth I like him, but I'm not in love with him," she said sadly. _

_ "Then why are you doing this to yourself, you don't need him," _

_ "I think I should go now," she replied._

_ "Come on Penelope, please," he begged. They walked out of the shop. Percy sat there fuming for a moment letting them get a head start and then he followed them. Michael was walking with Penelope for a little ways. _

_They got to the corner where they'd met and Michael took her hand in his. Percy watched from a distance as they talked and then Michael had the nerve to kiss her again. This time however, Percy watched as she didn't even hesitate and didn't even try to stop him. _

"Good grief Percy, are you sure you contained yourself, I mean, I wouldn't have. If I saw you kissing some other girl, I'd come hex you right then and there," Audrey said as Percy paused his story.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want her to know I had followed her, it was bad enough that I didn't trust her after that, I didn't want her not to trust me."

"Okay, well is there more to the story? That doesn't sound like you did anything terrible," Audrey commented.

"Yes, there's more, I just had to tell you that story so you'd understand why I did what I did.

"Oh, okay," Audrey said. She sat patiently and listened for the rest of the story

_After Penelope started walking in one direction and Michael the other, Percy took off into a little store. It didn't take him long before he found what he was looking for. A Pensive. He bought it and then took off to Penelope's parent's house. He wanted to show her parents exactly what she'd done to him. _

"_Hello Percy," Mr. Clearwater said as Percy knocked on the door. _

"_Hello Mr. Clearwater, I have something I'd like to show you and Mrs. Clearwater if you've got a moment," Percy said._

_ "Sure, come on in," Mr. Clearwater said. Percy sat the Pensive down on the table._

_ "I know that you aren't used to magical things, but I'm going to show you a memory of something that has just happened. I'm not sure what to do about it and that's why I'm coming to you, it's about Penelope," he said. He pulled the memory out of his head and placed it in the bowl. _

_ "All you have to do is lean your head into it and you'll appear in the memory. You wont be able to say anything or do anything in the memory, but you'll be able t see it. You'll come back out here when it's over," he said. He watched as her parents hesitantly leaned into it. _

_ They'd been in there for a while when Penelope came home._

_ "Mum, Dad, I'm home!" she called. Percy panicked and left with a pop. He didn't really want the memory anyways._

_ Penelope walked into the kitchen and saw the Pensive on the table. _

_ What's this doing here? She wondered. Her parents popped out of it as she moved to go into her room. _

_ "Mum, Dad," Penelope said. _

_ "Penelope, I don't know what this is, but your boyfriend was here just a moment ago. Take a look at this," Mr. Clearwater said. Penelope hesitated before she too entered the memory._

_ Five minutes passed and suddenly she came back into the room crying. _

_ "I can't believe he'd do this!" she sobbed. _

_ "I think he can't believe you did that," Mr. Clearwater said._

_ "It wasn't entirely my fault! Michael kissed me first!" Penelope sank down into the floor._

_ "Its okay honey, I'm sure you can go over to his house and talk to him about this when you've both had time to calm down. He seemed rather upset," Mrs. Clearwater spoke_

_ "It doesn't matter what he thinks," Penelope said and she climbed the steps to her room._

"Come on Percy, you didn't," Audrey said in shock. "Why would you get her parents in on that?" she said rather upset.

"I realize now how stupid of me it was,"

"Stupid? Come on that's not good enough, you were a total arse!" Audrey said.

"Now you see why I waited to tell you? If I'd told you this before now, then you would have hated me and I just couldn't lose you," Percy said sadly.

"I don't hate you. That was the past, but what I don't get is why she doesn't still hate you. You're a git," Audrey said.

"I know," he said sadly, "There's a little bit more, she broke up with me remember?" he said.

"Oh, right, go on," she said angry at him, but yet she couldn't stay angry for something he'd done when he was seventeen.

_Penelope knocked on the door of his flat loudly. He answered the door._

_ "Hey, how was your day?" he asked._

_ "Don't play stupid with me Percy Weasley. You know exactly how my day went don't you?" she yelled throwing the Pensive at his head, the memory breaking with it as it smashed against the door. All color drained from his face._

_ "It wasn't my fault you know. He kissed me first," she said tears streaming down her face._

_ "I know it took all my effort not to hex him," Percy said. Penelope dried her tears._

_ "It doesn't matter. We're over," she said and then she turned to walk away. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her._

_ "Penny, don't do this," he said._

_ "Don't do what? You've already done it all. Get your hands off of me, we're over and I'm leaving now," she said, "Don't talk to me ever again. I'm through with you and your games Percy," he let her go and watched her Apparate away._

"I have to say you deserved that," Audrey said when he was finally finished.

"I know I did," He lowered his head.

"Hey," Audrey said lifting his chin so that her auburn eyes met his blue ones.

"I love you," she said. "That was seven and a half years ago Percy, why would I hate you for your past? I could have hated you for leaving your family, but I didn't and I don't. It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. Thank you for finally telling me everything though," Percy couldn't think of anything good to say back to her. Instead of saying anything at all, he closed the small distance and kissed her, glad that she wasn't going to hate him.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hey guess what! I get my computer back tomorrow all nice and new and fixed and what not :) :) Im really happy about that

Anyways, heres two chapters in one. My summers about to start getting really busy but im going to keep writing through out it when i can and i'll upload when i get a new chapter now that im getting my computer back :)


	30. Surprise

**Chapter six: Surprise**

The days passed and soon summer faded into fall. Hogwarts wasn't finished being rebuilt but would open back again in October cutting the school year short by a month. Percy had taken Audrey up to work on repairing the castle one afternoon.

"Oh my goodness, this place is so cool!" Audrey exclaimed, her American side showing through. After living in England for four years she had lost most of her American slang.

"I lived here for seven years of my life," Percy replied happily taking her hand and strolling through the corridors helping here and there.

"Why didn't I meet you sooner?" she asked leaning into him.

"I think the question is why didn't _I _meet _you _sooner?" he smiled down at her.

As the time had past Audrey was able to spend more time with various members of Percy's family while he went away to go back to work for the ministry.

"Do you _have _to go back and work for that retched place?" she asked him as they were cuddled in his bed the night before he returned to work.

"Yes Audrey, I know that you hate it, and you know that I'd love for you to come back with me, but I understand that," he replied.

"I just..." she trailed off.

"I know, I know, but there are apparently a lot of changes. Harry and Ron are off to train to become Aurors here in October. Harry wanted to wait until Ginny was occupied with school to start," Percy said kissing the top of Audrey's head.

"Yeah, well still. We would never get any work done," she replied.

"Get some sleep Audrey," he smiled, "Tomorrow you can hang around with any of the other girls that are here. Maybe you can detach Ginny and Hermione from Harry and Ron," he smiled.

"Hermione's leaving to go to Australia soon," Audrey replied, "I don't want to steal her from Ron."

"Why on earth is Hermione going to Australia?" he asked.

"To recover her parents?" Audrey asked as if Percy should have already known the answer.

"I don't spend as much time with her as you have," he reminded her.

"I know Ron has auror training but I can see he really wants to go with her."

"It'll be good for them to be separated for a while," Percy said.

"Maybe it will. Maybe it wont. Goodnight Percy," she said. He smiled and held her tightly as they drifted off to sleep together.

~HP~HP~HP~

August Twenty-second crept up on Audrey before she knew it.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Audrey came down stairs one night after Percy was sound asleep.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley said from her chair by the fireplace where she liked to sit at night with a cup of tea and a book.

"Tomorrow's Percy's birthday," Audrey began, "He made a big deal for me for my birthday back in April, and I'd really like to do something special for him," she said as she sat down in the floor beside Mrs. Weasley's chair.

"He's never been one to make a big deal out of his own birthday. After he started Hogwarts he insisted that all we do was give him presents, have cake, and let him be," Mrs. Weasley chuckled remembering the old Percy.

"Im not going to do _that,"_ Audrey said, "I want to do something," she sighed.

"If you'll take him out for the day we throw a surprise party," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"I thought you said he didn't like that kind of thing," Audrey said.

"Oh, he doesn't, but since he seems to have changed…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

"I can't say that much of him has changed, but I'll owl Penelope and Nicole and see if they'd like to come," Audrey said smiling at the idea.

"Thats a good idea," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Where can I take him tomorrow though?" Audrey asked thinking, "I know!" she exclaimed, "He told me he'd have to take me to Hogsmeade sometime. I'll convince him that we have to go there. I'll make him believe that I don't remember and see what happens," Audrey said.

"We can pretend to forget as well," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Audrey said getting up from her position on the floor and hugging the elder woman.

"Goodnight dear," Mrs. Weasley chuckled as Audrey made her way back up the stairs.

"Goodnight," she replied.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was around nine thirty when Percy woke Audrey from her peaceful sleep.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Mum's making breakfast," he said happily, "It's my favorite." Audrey smiled at him. She didn't know how she was going to forget that today was his birthday.

"Well let's not make you wait," Audrey chuckled as she planted her feet on the floor beside the bed and stretched.

"I'm going to head down there. I just didn't want to leave and you be asleep," He said as he watched her from the door way.

"Okay alright," she smiled. "I'll be down in a moment. I'm going to go ahead and get dressed for the day," she said.

"Planning on going somewhere?" he asked.

"Actually yes. I'm taking you to Hogsmeade and you're going to show me around like you said you would a while back," she replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Spending the day with you doesn't sound that bad," he smiled, "I'll meet you down there," he replied and then left the room.

After breakfast Percy went upstairs so he could get ready.

"Penelope has Katrina so they're going to show up by floo is that alright?" Audrey asked Mrs. Weasley when Percy was out of hearing range.

"Thats quite alright dear. Have fun in Hogsmeade today," she said, "Don't let him try to remind you that it's his birthday. I believe he knows and would be rather upset if you forgot."

"I know," Audrey replied, "Thank you so much," she said before bounding off after Percy.

"Where to first?" Percy asked Audrey as they entered Hogsmeade.

"I don't know. I don't really care as long as I'm with you," she said.

"Let's go to Zonko's," They're not as good as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but George hasn't reopened it because he says it reminds him too much of Fred, but its a decent joke shop." Percy commented as they walked through the small town.

"Whatever you want to do," she smiled.

"Okay then," he replied wondering what she was up to as they walked into the shop.

They browsed around for a while laughing at each other and pulling pranks when the store manager asked them to leave because they were disturbing the other customers.

"Ive never in my life been kicked out of a place," Percy laughed as they exited.

"Me neither," Audrey replied laughing as well. They sat down on the curb just down the road after ordering themselves some ice cream from Honeydukes. Audrey leaned against Percy's shoulder.

"This is fun," she said.

"I agree," he smiled leaning his head against hers.

Later in the afternoon they ventured into The Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Dearies," Madame Rosmerta greeted them as they came into the store. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"Two butterbeers please," Percy said as he and Audrey found their way to a secluded table.

"Are you having a good day?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" Audrey replied. He nodded his head as their butterbeer arrived. They drank it in silence. Not many words passed between the couple as they took in each others company.

Three butterbeers later and a long while of silence Percy stood up.

"Im ready to head home. It's getting dark," he said.

"Wait, we cant go back just yet," Audrey replied.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her questioningly.

"Ginny's got to meet us first," she said.

"Why does she have to meet us? We're old enough to go out alone," Percy replied.

"Yes, but you'll find out why later," Audrey said.

"Or I could find out now," Percy commented looking over Audrey's shoulder, "Ginny's here."

"I've been looking for you two everywhere," Ginny said coming up to them, "Come on now, Mum's waiting," she smiled. Together, the three of them left the Three Broomsticks and headed back to the Burrow.

"Surprise!" The family of Weasley's shouted as Percy came into the clearing. Ginny had gone ahead of them and warned the family that Percy was coming.

Percy looked at Audrey who smiled sheepishly.

"Did you set this up?" he asked her as he saw his family, Angelina, Hermione, Harry, Nicole, Penelope and Katrina around tables in the garden.

"I had help, but yes," Audrey said.

"I usually hate surprise parties," Percy said hugging Audrey. He felt something tug at his leg. He looked down to see the now eight month old Katrina who'd crawled through the grass over to him.

"Hey there!" he said bending down and scooping her up in his arms. Katrina merely babbled at him.

"I hope you enjoyed your day," Audrey said kissing his cheek.

"I was beginning to wonder what you were up to," he replied.

"I told you I wanted to do something special for you," she said, "Happy Birthday love."

"Thank you Audrey," he said looking around, "At first when you told me we were going out today, and then at various other points in the day I was wondering if you remembered that today was my birthday, but then at some points I thought maybe you did," he said to her as they walked closer to join the party.

"Well, I wanted to make you think I forgot. I guess it all worked out," Audrey happily replied.

"Yes, it did. I love you," he replied kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Authors Note: **so... im TOTALLY at a loss for what happens between this point in "time" and the point where Percy proposes/ they get married.

anyone who'd like to contribute ideas of what they'd like to see next will be my favorite person. (and hopefully i'll be able to work with the idea i mean, there are just some things that i dont do. angst isnt one of them)

so. im sorry to say but only plan on MAYBE one more update before i run totally out of ideas. (and actually, it'll probably be the last update i do before i go on vacation for two weeks. The first week i MIGHT have wifi, the second week i know for sure i wont)


	31. 127 Joplin Way

**Chapter seven: 127 Joplin Way **

October came and Mrs. Weasley was in a hurry to get Ginny off for her seventh year. Ginny tried convincing Harry, Ron, and/or Hermione to return with her so that she wasn't alone, but Hermione simply reminded her that she'd be with Luna who was also returning for her final year.

"This is going to be really hard. I've had the best summer with the best family and friends," Ginny said to Audrey as they were packing Ginny's things away.

"I know it is sweetie, but I'm sure Harry will write to you when he can. I'll write to you every day if you'd like," Audrey smiled at her future sister-in-law.

"He said he would, but he won't have much time. Hermione said she would too but I have a feeling that she's not going to think about anything other than finding her parents," Ginny sighed, "I think I'd like it if you wrote to me," she smiled.

"I'll tell you if I ever have to hex your brother," Audrey smiled at the younger girl who was now an adult. Ginny laughed.

"I want the full details if you do," she smiled.

"Just know that it's a very big _if_," Audrey said.

"I don't know how or why you put up with him."

"At times, I wonder the same thing. But it's the little things that he does that absolutely melts my heart and those are the reasons why I love him," Audrey explained.

"I know the feeling," Ginny replied thinking of Harry who was off with Ron for the last time before Auror training began.

"Ginny dear, are you almost done?" Mrs. Weasley came in the room. She wanted Ginny's things packed and ready to go before the morning came.

"Almost mum, just a few more things," Ginny said as she picked something else up off her dresser, "If I forget something you'll send it right?" she asked her mother before she left the room.

"Yes dearie, I always have haven't I?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just making sure," Ginny smiled.

"I'm going to go find Percy alright?" Audrey said after Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Okay, I'm almost done anyways. I think I'll go fly for a while," Ginny replied as she loaded the last of her things in her trunk.

Audrey skipped down the steps and into the sitting room where Mr. Weasley was sitting with George and Angelina.

"Hey guys, is Percy home yet?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" George asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I'm not his shadow or his keeper," Audrey stuck her tongue out.

"He's in the kitchen talking to Molly," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you," Audrey replied skipping off to the kitchen.

"If you're sure about this," Mrs. Weasley was saying as Audrey entered the room.

"Sure about what?" she asked.

"Audrey! There you are" Percy replied avoiding the question.

"Here I am. What are you sure about?" she asked again.

"You," he smiled at her as he took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "We won't be back tonight," he said to Mrs. Weasley and then smiled at Audrey.

"We wont?" she asked.

"Nope, we're going out. I would have told you yesterday but things weren't finalized then. I've only just gotten the papers now," he replied holding up some sort of paperwork.

"Papers for what?" Audrey looked at him questioningly. Mrs. Weasley just simply smiled as she stirred the pot of liquid on the stovetop.

"You'll see. Go get your things for overnight and then we'll go."

When Audrey was ready Percy vanished her things.

"We're going to have dinner with Bill and Fleur since they live close to where we'll be spending the night," Percy said as they appeared at the edge of the yard of Shell Cottage.

"Why won't you tell me what you're up to?" Audrey asked as they walked toward the house.

"I want to surprise you," Percy said, "Is that okay?" he knocked on the door and took Audrey's hand as she sighed.

"I guess."

"Percy, Audrey, come in," Fleur greeted them. They walked into the small dining room area and followed Fleur into the sitting room where Bill was.

"Hey little brother, Audrey," Bill greeted them.

"Dinner will be on ze table soon," Fleur said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You look unusually happy," Audrey commented. Bill had a huge smile on his face.

"I am. It's not every day that your wife comes home with some of the best and scariest news all in one," Bill said. Audrey and Percy looked toward the kitchen.

"She is part Veela," Percy said.

"Veela? Huh? No, no, no, no, no, I was talking about something very different," Bill smiled, "It's got nothing to do with her being Veela."

"Dinner is on ze table," Fleur said.

Dinner was a quiet but confusing event. Bill was bursting with excitement the entire time and Fleur smiled almost as uncontrollably every time she looked at him.

"Are you going to tell them early or wait until ze whole family is together?" Fleur asked coming into the sitting room after dinner was over.

"I think it would be best to wait, but I don't know if that'll be possible," Bill said crossing the room to hug his wife. Fleur laughed and looked at Percy and Audrey over Bill's shoulder. They were looking at each other very confused.

"You cannot tell anyone yet, we wanted to tell ze family together," she said looking at them, "Bill and I are going to have a baby!" Fleur exclaimed.

"That's great!" Audrey said. "Is that what's been on your mind for the past hour?" she asked Bill who nodded his head and took Fleur's hand.

"Congratulations," Percy said.

"Thank you," Fleur said.

"Mum's going to be overly ecstatic, worse than you Bill," Percy commented.

"When's the due date?" Audrey asked. Now that it was said, Audrey could see the tiny bump on Fleur's usually skinny torso.

"May ze fifth," Fleur replied with a small smile.

"That's really exciting," Audrey said.

"Yes, it is. Especially now that we know that things are going to continue changing for the better," Bill said looking at Percy. The ministry had come a long way in the few months that the war had been over.

~HP~HP~HP~

The four of them spent the next thirty minutes sitting together and discussing baby related and work related things. Percy looked at his watch, it was almost ten.

"Hey, it's getting late, we've got to go," Percy said standing up.

"Thank you for dinner Fleur, it was lovely," Audrey said. She too got up and crossed the room to hug Fleur.

"You're welcome. Bill told me Percy was taking you out somewhere near here for the night, I figured it would be nice to have you over," she replied with a smile. Bill walked them to the door.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked when they approached the door, "Will you stay inside for a moment Audrey?" he and Percy stepped out into the brisk fall air.

"If I know you, I just want to tell you to be careful. I know that you love her and all and you two make a really great couple, but your own house already? You're not even married," Bill said.

"I know, I know. I'm saving up to get her a ring. I have every intention to marry her."

"That's great!" Bill exclaimed, "She's everything you need," he smiled at his younger brother. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you lose her. She's the best thing that has happened in your life. I also don't want any nieces or nephews from you for a while."

"Don't worry, Audrey's made it quite clear that she doesn't want kids until after we're married anyways," Percy replied his ears turning red.

"Good. Does mum know about this?"

"I told her that Audrey and I were moving out," Percy replied.

"But you failed to mention that you were moving out together?" Bill questioned.

"Something like that. I don't need her laying into me telling me what to do and what not to do. Audrey and I are adults. We can handle ourselves. So can Charlie and George for that matter."

"Ron and Ginny can too. Ron grew up a lot while he was out with Harry and Hermione," Bill retaliated, "Well, I don't really want to go into that. Does Audrey know where you're going?"

"No, she doesn't. I'm planning on surprising her," Percy smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't mess things up. Goodnight little brother."

"Goodnight Bill," Percy replied as Bill entered the house and sent Audrey out.

"What was that all about?" Audrey asked as she linked her arm with Percy's and they set out on foot.

"He just wanted to tell me to be careful. Nothing special."

"Be careful? Percy where are we going?" Audrey asked worriedly.

"Don't worry love, we're Apparating," Percy said.

Moments later they appeared before a house. It was surrounded by trees. There was a small garden in the front, and a huge back yard with two tall oak trees. The stairs to the porch were short but steep, and the porch its self wrapped around three of the four sides of the house.

"Whose house is this?" Audrey asked, "It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"Ours. We're home," he said as he started up the steps. He watched as his words sunk in. Audrey looked at him in awe. He fished a key out of his pocket along with the papers he'd shown her earlier. He handed both of them to her.

"Are you serious?" she whispered looking at the papers on the house. Sure enough it had his name and her name on it.

"If I wasn't we wouldn't be here. Don't worry, your name on the paper will change once we're married," he smiled. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she enveloped him in a tight hug. He chuckled at her. "Unlock the door Audrey," he said. She pulled away from him long enough to do so.

Hand in hand they entered their new home. The entryway went up a set of stairs, or into a sitting room on the left or down a hall to the right.

"Want to look around? There isn't much here, I only got a few things from the safe house," Percy told Audrey as she looked around. There were no words that she could say, so she merely nodded her head. They went down the hallway. Half way down the hall there was a tiny bathroom and at the end of the hall there was a kitchen. There was a door leading to the porch and back yard on the right side and then the left side went into a dining room that went into the sitting room to make a full circle.

"I absolutely love this Percy," Audrey finally managed to say as they came back around to the stairs.

"I thought you would. I had some help getting this, but I think it's been long enough of living with my parents. Charlie's gone back to Romania, George is considering reopening the shop and moving back above it with Ron, Ginny's going back to school tomorrow. I'm not sure what Harry's going to do, I assume he's got somewhere that he's going to go, but that leaves us."

"George is going to let Ron move in with him?" Audrey asked. Percy scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her up the stairs.

"That's what I heard Ron say. I think that Ron's going to try to help him with the shop as well. It'll be good for George to move on. It's been five months now," Percy said sadly.

"I think so too," Audrey kissed his cheek as they reached the landing. There was a little room to the left.

"I figure since this is the smallest of the rooms this could be an office," Percy said as he had Audrey open the door to look inside. They left the room and went around to see the other rooms. Across from the smallest room was a second room, and on the wall between the two there was a bathroom. To the right of the second room was the master bedroom and at the end of the hall was a door that led out to a balcony. On the other side of the stairs, going further up, there were stairs that lead to an attic and then another small room at the foot of those stairs.

"So you like it huh?" Percy asked stepping out on the balcony.

"I love it," Audrey replied resting her head against his neck as he held her. She yawned and closed her eyes content to be in his arms.

"Tomorrow we can go clean out the safe house. I'm sure if you'd like you can put your mum's stuff in one of the other rooms or up in the attic." Percy said as they stood there watching the trees rustle in the light breeze.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, this was the last of my ideas...

Anything else i come up with is either going to be total crap or really good... but. it's almost the end of my summer. The next three weeks im going to be busy with my churches VBS (im photographing, im actually kinda excited that i wont have to sit with my youth group the ENTIRE time) and then im going to visit my grandparents in FL and then my youth groups going to a convention called bigstuf (also in FL) and then of course you have school starting back and what not after that (Senior 2012 :D)


	32. A Not So Happy Ending

**Chapter eight: A Not so Happy Ending**

"Good morning sleepy head," Percy said as Audrey rolled over and yawned. She didn't remember ever coming in this room. She sat up and looked around. It was a rather large room, bigger than Percy's and bigger than her old one. There was a bathroom directly across from the door. Percy chuckled at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked turning to look at him.

"You are," he smiled, "hungry? I've already stocked the kitchen," he said. Audrey looked at the clock before she answered him. It was nine thirty.

"I promised your sister I'd go see her off this morning," Audrey said turning back to him.

"I hope she'll be okay," Percy said worriedly.

"I know she will. She can take care of herself," Audrey kissed his cheek and then cuddled up beside him.

It was closing in on ten thirty before Audrey and Percy Apparated to Kings Cross.

"There isn't a platform nine and three quarters," Audrey whispered as they approached platforms nine and ten. Percy smiled and took her hand.

"It's between the barrier," he replied, "We come from the Wizarding world where everything is magic remember?" he said after receiving a panicked look.

"We'll go together, come on, while there aren't any Muggles watching," he said leading her through the barrier. She closed her eyes as he dragged her along.

She wanted to stop and look around for a moment but Percy was busy dragging her through to find Ginny.

"Hey, can we slow down a minute? I've never been here before," Audrey said to Percy as they made their way through the crowd. Percy spotted Ginny at that moment.

"In a moment. I've found Ginny," he said. She wasn't that hard to find. She was one of the few red headed people on the platform.

"Audrey! I didn't think you were going to make it!" the young girl flung her arms around Audrey, "I know Percy took you away last night," she said looking at her brother. She smiled at him and then moved to hug him as well

"Yeah, I honestly would still be asleep if Percy hadn't gotten bored and woken me up," Audrey playfully smiled at Percy. Ginny checked the clock. There was five minutes left before the train would leave the station.

"Where were you? Mum wouldn't tell us where you'd gone," Ginny said looking at them.

"We had dinner with Bill and Fleur and then went home," Percy said his eyes shinning brighter than Ginny had ever seen them.

"Home? As in you have your own place together now?" Ginny asked looking at Percy. Audrey nodded her head.

"It's a beautiful place. You'll have to see it at Christmas!" Audrey gushed.

"I don't want to see just the house then," Ginny said mischievously looking at Audrey's hand. Neither Percy nor Audrey noticed the gesture.

"Well, it's almost time for you to go now," Percy said.

"Write to me will you Audrey?" Ginny said hugging her one last time.

"As often as you want me to," Audrey smiled. Ginny moved on to hug Percy and then looked around to find her mother and hug her one last time before she left. Luckily Mrs. Weasley hadn't gone very far.

"Bye!" Ginny shouted as she hopped on the train just in time for it to begin to move out of the station. Hand in hand Percy and Audrey watched her leave.

~HP~HP~HP~

As the days faded into months, Christmas showed up quite suddenly. The house that Percy and Audrey were living in looked as decorative as the Burrow since Ginny had come over the day before to help decorate. They were curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace when they heard a knock on the door.

"I didn't invite anyone over," Audrey said as she sat up from leaning against Percy.

"I didn't either. It's Christmas Eve. We're not supposed to see the family until tomorrow," he replied standing up. He went to the door, Audrey following quickly on his heels. He didn't make it very far before the door flew open and jets of lights started flying their direction.

"We didn't get the chance to finish you off when we should have," The shorter, fatter, one growled as two cloaked figures entered the house.

"What a nice home you have here blood traitor," the taller one spat. Percy and Audrey stepped back. They both felt the Anti-Apparation Shield go up around their home.

"There's no escaping us this time," the taller one lunged for them as they both jumped different directions pulling their wands from their pockets as they jumped. Yaxley and Goyle had come back to try to kill them again. Yaxley went for Percy as Goyle went for Audrey.

The four of them engaged in the heat of battle almost completely destroyed the sitting room and dining room. The killing curse nearly missed Audrey's ear as she ducked down behind their couch. Percy was across the room from her, and she almost missed another curse that was shot her direction because she took her eyes off of her attacker to look for her boyfriend.

They managed to make it into the kitchen around the same time, and Percy opened the drawer beside the stove. When he'd gone back to work for the ministry, they required every worker to take one or two emergency portkeys and set them somewhere they knew to be safe in case an attack like this one were to occur. He took out an old oven mitt and made a dive for Audrey. As soon as he came in contact with her, he shouted "away!," the mitt turned blue, and Percy and Audrey landed in the middle of the sitting room at the Burrow.

"Percy! Audrey!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they appeared. She and Mr. Weasley had been sitting in front of their own fireplace together enjoying the fact that their children were asleep for the night.

"We were attacked," Percy managed to blurt out as he pulled Audrey into his arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking up at him. There was a cut across his cheek that she wiped at with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm okay. I hit the drawer jumping for you," he said putting his hand on top of hers. Mrs. Weasley brought them a wet cloth.

"You were attacked? By who, and why?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yaxley and Goyle. They attacked us once before when we were at the park back in May. We'd just left Nicole's house. The only reason they left then was because Harry was at Hogwarts," Percy said taking the cloth from his mother and wiping at his own cut. Audrey placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Why would they attack you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They said they didn't get to finish us off before," Audrey replied, her eyes still closed.

"Who knows," Percy replied. When his cut stopped bleeding, Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at his face and healed it with a healing spell.

"We're just going to spend the night here. I really hope they don't destroy our house," Percy said standing up keeping Audrey in his arms.

"Me too. I love that house," Audrey smiled.

The next morning, they were awakened by Mr. Weasley.

"Come on you two, up, up. If you're not up when your mother gets up here, you won't be happy," he said.

Audrey sleepily cuddled closer to Percy and he gladly tightened his arms around her.

"I know, I don't really want to get up either," Percy said.

"It was a long night. I think we deserve to sleep in. Christmas or not," Audrey replied.

"Mum's on a rampage. Don't forget, this is our first Christmas without both the twins," Ginny said coming into Percy's room. Audrey sighed as Percy pulled her up into a sitting position. Ginny gasped.

Audrey slept in the tank top she had been wearing underneath her shirt. The same thing she slept in every night. This morning however, there were a few purple and yellow colored bruises that covered her skin.

"I thought you said you were okay!" Percy said as he too noticed the bruises.

"I felt fine last night," she said poking at one of them. "I'm just really sore this morning. It has to be from jumping the furniture and stuff. They didn't hit me, honestly," she said looking into Percy's now panicked blue eyes.

"What happened to you two?" Ginny asked.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters," Percy replied looking back into Audrey's soft, sleepy, auburn eyes. He seemed reassured by her look and hugged her gently.

"What are you still doing in bed? Breakfast is ready let's go!" Mrs. Weasley said barging into the room. She opened her mouth to say more, but she too saw Audrey.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, honest," Audrey said before Mrs. Weasley could say anything at all.

"Let's get dressed and then we'll be right down," Audrey climbed out of the bed and walked over to the closet. Not all of their things had made it to their house yet. They still had several changes of clothes in the closet here in Percy's room for reasons like this one.

"Well, hurry, breakfast is ready, and it's hot" Mrs. Weasley replied skeptically.

When Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had left the room, Percy followed Audrey over to the closet. She was standing there trying to decide what to wear. He wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his head on her shoulder. She leaned back into him.

"The outfit I want to wear today is hanging on the back of our bathroom door," she sighed.

"Do you want to risk it and go back to the house for a little while?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I mean, what if they're waiting on us to come back?" she asked.

"I'm sure that Ron or Harry wouldn't mind going back with us," Percy replied. "Want me to ask them?" Audrey nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just going to wear this for now," she said pulling out a half-sleeved T-shirt.

"Are you sure you're alright? You didn't get hit at all?" Percy asked rubbing his hand up and down her arms.

"I think I'd know if I got hit. I'm okay, honestly," she said hugging him. "Go ask them while I change," she said letting him go.

He slowly made his way down the stairs to find his entire family sitting at the table outside. He walked out the door and all eleven faces turned toward him. "Ron, Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, "Audrey insists that she's okay, don't bother her about it," he said to everyone else. He led Ron and Harry into the kitchen.

"Audrey wants to go back to the house. She wanted to know if one or both of you would go with us in case the Death Eaters decide to attack again,"

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. We wouldn't want you to get attacked again on Christmas," Ron said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Audrey, We're going to Floo. They placed an Anti-Apparation Shield up on us last night," Percy said.

"I'm going to finish breakfast first. Then we can go," Ron said turning to go outside. Harry laughed at him.

"It won't take him long, he was almost done anyways," Harry said as Percy went to go after Audrey.

He knocked on the door to his room and entered slowly. He found Audrey sitting in the middle of his bed, still in her tank top and the shorts she'd slept in.

"Hey, Ron wants to finish eating and then he and Harry are going to go with us over there. Are you alright?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Audrey replied sadly. Percy pulled her into his arms and leaned back against the headboard.

"Why they would want to attack us? It's Christmas for goodness sake," Audrey said.

"Who knows? The war has been over for almost eight months," Percy replied.

"I know this Percy," Audrey replied, "I just don't get why they won't let things and life alone. I mean, their leader's gone now."

"They're bad guys, they always have been, always will be. That's their job, to terrorize people like us. It'll be okay though. We're in this together."

"Hey, Ron and I are ready when you are," Harry entered the room and said.

"Okay, come on Aud, put the other shirt on and we can go," Percy said hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head before letting her go.

"Who was it that attacked you?" Harry asked seeing Audrey's bruises.

"Yaxley and Goyle," Percy replied getting up out of the bed. He wrapped one arm around Audrey's waist when she was ready and together the three adults left the room and joined Ron to floo to Percy and Audrey's house.

"This place is a mess!" Ron said when they stepped out of the fireplace. Audrey gasped. The entire downstairs was a wreck.

"They must have lifted the Anti-Apparation Shield. I don't feel it," Harry said looking around.

"I want to go upstairs," Audrey announced holding onto Percy's arm. She was beginning to feel faint, but she fought it off and blamed it on the fact that she hadn't eaten anything.

Upstairs, nothing had been touched. The Death Eaters obviously hadn't felt like being destructive. The outfit Audrey wanted to wear was still hanging on the back of their bathroom door, untouched.

Harry and Ron followed Percy and Audrey upstairs. None of the family except Ginny had seen the upstairs of the house yet, and very few members of the family had seen the house in general.

"This is a really nice house," Ron commented as he poked his head in the doorway of Percy's office. It was the smallest room at the top of the stairs.

"Get out of there!" Percy snapped. He didn't even really like Audrey in there, but since she was Audrey, he got over it.

"I'm going to change," Audrey said before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Why would they want to attack you?" Harry asked.

"They attacked us before they left for the Battle of Hogwarts, and they said they came back to finish the job. How they found us here is beyond me," Percy replied sitting down on their bed. Harry hesitated in the doorway. He didn't really want to intrude on Percy and Audrey's bedroom. It was different than being in Percy's room at the Burrow. That was _his_ room. This was _their_ room. Ron however walked right in and sat down in front of Audrey's mirror.

"I just don't get it. Maybe Yaxley views you as a threat because you were able to go back to the ministry and he wasn't?" Harry asked brainstorming ideas that could possibly be used to bring Yaxley and Goyle down.

"Maybe," Percy said lost in thought. Suddenly there was a crash in the bathroom. Percy jumped up and opened the door to find Audrey sprawled out in the floor. She passed out.

"I'm taking her to St. Mungos, you both go back and tell the others," Percy said quickly as he scooped his girlfriend up out of the floor and into his arms.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey look! An update! And probably the last one till mid August.

The reason for that this is the week i was originally going to FL with my family. But that didnt work out, so i have TONS of other plans. And the only reason i have other plans is because my birthday is on Tuesday! :) and with a party and stuff... my week is full.

This time next week however, i will be on my way to FL with my youth group. Right as soon as i get back in town, i gotta go to my school to get my schedule and stuff for my senior year!

So, that means, school is just another week after that, and getting back into the swing of things takes a little time...

But no worries. By no means will i abandon this story. I've come SO far. When im done with this one, i will do one of four things. 1. Go back to my Harry/Ginny story. 2. Depending on how i end this one, Do another Percy/Audrey story, but focus on their marriage and the first 11 years of their kids lives. 3. Go back to my Ron/Hermione story (which i know some of you are going to murder me if i dont choose this option) or 4. Start a Teddy/Victoire fic :)

I've been spending a lot of my time latley on this new Role Play website that i've discovered, and that is why it's been 10 days since you've last seen a chapter. :P you're welcome to PM me and talk about that with me if you're interested in that kinda stuff :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I dont know how many more chapters i'll have until i'll be done, quite a few, i do know that. Leave me reviews! I do reply to almost all of them!


	33. Waiting for the Right Moment

**Chapter nine: Waiting for the Right Moment**

"Please be okay," Percy whispered as he was sitting next to a now sleeping Audrey. He took her hand in his. It turned out that she _had_ been hit with a curse, but she hadn't been hit full on, and these were side effects.

"Other than the bruising, the only other effects are that she might feel weak for a few days, and her emotions might be a little crazy for a while." The healer explained to Percy as he watched Audrey sleep.

It was later in the night when Audrey awoke. At first she was startled to be in an unfamiliar place, but the more she looked around, she realized that she was at St Mungos. Percy was sitting in the chair, lying across her bed holding her hand, asleep. She figured it had to be early morning. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. At the end of her bed, Mrs. Weasley had brought over their Christmas presents. She hated that this had happened to her on Christmas, and she felt bad because she knew the Weasley's were having a hard time this Christmas without both the twins. She was absentmindedly playing with Percy's hair when he stirred.

"Audrey?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly. He sat up and shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" he wiped at his eyes.

"I feel fi-" Percy cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you feel fine. You said that before and look at you now," he demanded. Audrey sighed.

"I feel okay. I don't feel great by any means, I still feel a little faint, and I have a headache, but that's it," she said. She moved over in the bed and patted the place beside her. Percy climbed up and lay beside her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and took her hands in his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this happened. What exactly did happen?" she asked, playing with his fingers.

"You did get hit with a curse, the healer said that you weren't hit full on or we'd have been here last night. It was enough that caused the bruises though. You passed out after Ron and Harry came with us back to the house. The Auror office is investigating and hunting down Yaxley and Goyle."

"Isn't it strange that a year ago today, we were both blissfully happy together, and now here we sit and we're in St. Mungos because of an attack?" Audrey smiled, "Seems kind of silly to me. A lot changes in a year."

"You're right. A lot does change in a year. Things change in a few months even," Percy noticed the presents at the end of the bed.

"Looks like Mum brought presents," he said. Audrey nodded her head.

"Did our presents ever make it over to the Burrow for everyone else?" she asked.

"I think they did. I asked Harry and Ron to grab them as the family headed back to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas. Mum wanted to stay here all day, but I told her it wasn't necessary." Audrey shook her head.

"I think your mum tries too hard," she said, "I know she wants to be able to take care of all of you, I get that, but sometimes, I think she forgets to take care of herself. You know?"

"I agree. I think it was nice for her when Ginny left for school. Bill Charlie and I had all moved out by that time, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were all in school. Mum and Dad had all the time in the world to themselves," Percy said, "But, Mum still worried."

"What time is it?" Audrey yawned. "How long was I out?" she thought to ask.

Percy checked his watch. "It's just after two in the morning, this means you were out for a little over fifteen hours," he replied.

"So, it's not Christmas anymore?" she smiled.

"Nope. Christmas ended two hours ago," he too smiled and then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going back to sleep," Audrey said rolling over onto her side and curling up against Percy. Percy happily held her close to him and he too closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

~HP~HP~HP~

A week later Audrey was able to go home. Ginny who was as in love with the house as Audrey was, had gotten Hermione to help her take down Christmas decorations, and clean up the downstairs from the mess that had been made during the attack.

"Thank you Ginny," Audrey said hugging the younger girl. "Thanks to you too Hermione," Audrey hugged her too.

"You know, you were never my number one favorite brother, but I may just ditch Harry and come live with you guys," Ginny said as she hugged Percy.

"You've always been my favorite sister," Percy replied hugging her tightly.

"I'm your only sister," Ginny replied.

"Exactly. But you know you only said that because you like my house and my girlfriend more than me," Percy smiled. Ginny looked at Audrey, then Hermione and then back at her brother.

"Maybe just a little bit more," she said, "Not by much though. I definitely like your girlfriend more than your house though," Audrey laughed at the comment.

"I don't know, you have to like your brother more than the house. He's gonna be here hopefully for the rest of your life, the house may or may not," Audrey said moving to stand beside Percy.

"You have a point," Ginny said, "Okay, fine then. I still like your girlfriend more," Ginny smiled, "Come on Hermione, we've got plans tonight."

"We do?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise, come on. We'll see you two later. Be careful, don't get attacked this time," Ginny smiled.

"It wasn't our fault last time!" Audrey said.

"I know, I know, kidding," Ginny smiled, "Love you both. See you later!" she took Hermione's arm and Apparated away leaving Percy and Audrey alone.

"I wonder where they're going," Audrey said as she and Percy made their way up to their room.

"Harry and Ron are taking them out tonight," Percy replied. "I put all your Christmas presents in your office," he added as they rounded the corner.

"How do you know that? And okay, that's fine," Audrey replied.

"Ron and I we're talking about it while you were sleeping," Percy replied following Audrey into the room.

"I think it's really nice how you're doing better with each of the members of your family. Just remember that sometimes, some relationships take time to repair," Audrey said thinking of George.

When they first moved into this house, and Percy had started working late at night, he'd come home around midnight smelling like beer. It had caused a few rows between them until Percy explained, and even showed her one night that he was not the one drinking. It was George. Percy just happened to show up every night in the bar right around the time they kicked George out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Percy sighed.

"It'll be okay," Audrey said kissing his cheek and then wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"I just wish that he'd find another outlet other than drinking," Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"I agree with you," she replied.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was closing in on the end of March. Now that the ministry was back in shape, Percy was often going out to France on other ministry business leaving Audrey with the Weasley's or alone for two or three days at a time.

"I'm sorry Audrey, I'll be back in an hour I promise," Percy said to her after returning home from one of his longer trips.

"I haven't seen you for almost a week!" she said, "I'm not one of those clingy girls who cant function right if they don't see their boyfriend every other day, but after spending every waking moment with you when we were in hiding, after a day or so, I really start to miss you."

"I know you do. I miss you all the time too. This is important, I have to go talk to some people and get something. An hour, that's all I'm asking you for," he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed. He pulled back and kissed her cheek before suddenly Disapparating before she could say another word.

He appeared at the lake where Aaron and Amy, Audrey's parents, were buried. He sat down in the grass between the two tombstones and wondered where to start.

"I wish I'd gotten to know you Aaron. I hope that I prove that I'm good enough for your daughter," he said to Aaron's grave. He turned to Amy.

"I know that you approved, and I only knew you for a few short months. Audrey misses you both. I know you're watching over her, so I'm sure you know, but sometimes, especially on the nights that I return, she cries herself to sleep," he paused.

"I'm not sure how this works since I can't talk to you face to face, but I'd like to marry your daughter," he sat in silence until the wind blew and a butterfly passed by.

"I hope that I won't let you down. I really do love her with all my life, and I want nothing more to protect her and be there when she needs someone to lean on," he said as he stood up and felt the ring in his pocket; he then Apparated back to a very angry Audrey.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was several days later that Percy and Audrey were shopping in Diagon Alley. Percy was planning on proposing to her over dinner that night. They passed by one of the major shops and all of a sudden, there were many attackers, and many different spells flying in every direction. Before they could pull their wands out and see where the attackers were coming from, Percy was hit by one of the spells, and fell backwards into Audrey's arms.

"Percy!" she exclaimed as she caught him. She dragged him over to the closest alleyway defending them as she went along. Once she was in the safety of the alley she was able to obtain a better grip on him and quickly Apparated to St. Mungoes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** *gumble grumble. I was GOING to put this at the beginning but it was being stupid and wouldnt let me...

Anyways,

I know what you're thinking: OH MY GOSH ANOTHER UPDATE? Well, yes, yes this is. :)

This last month of summer has been really crazy, and there are things in life (like the new Hp movie, and Role Playing on facebook, and summer youth events, and this new thing called Pottermore) that are quite the distraction. :)

I make no promises as to when the next chapter will come around. School starts for me in TWO days. Senior year baby! so... we alll know how that works. I will hopefully work on it some at school, but i never know what im going to feel like doing. :)

Here you are though. I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews would be nice :)


	34. Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter ten: Two Worlds Collide**

The healers made Audrey wait in the waiting room while they took Percy back to access the damage that had been done to him. She wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry and Ginny. She was sure they'd pass the news on to everyone else. It seemed like forever before she was gathered into Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh Audrey! What happened?" the older woman gushed.

"I don't really know. We were walking in Diagon Alley and they attacked. I don't know," Audrey sobbed.

"It's going to be okay honey, it will," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Audrey?" The nurse called, "Will you come back?" she asked. Audrey looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll wait here with Harry and Ginny for everyone else. Go on," she said. Audrey turned to hug Ginny as well and then followed the nurse into a small room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the nurse asked.

"We were walking to dinner in Diagon Alley and there were a bunch of people everywhere attacking everyone," Audrey said, tears streaming down her face, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's in what the muggles call a coma. We aren't sure if he'll wake up or not. The best thing you can do is sit there with him and talk to him. What relation are you to him?" the nurse asked

"I'm his girlfriend. His mum, sister and her boyfriend are out in the lobby waiting on the rest of his family." Audrey replied wiping at her tears.

"Alright, we don't usually allow girlfriends or boyfriends in the ICU because its family only, but I thought you were his wife. I know you two have been in here together before, I've seen you, so I'll allow this one exception," the nurse smiled sympathetically at her.

"Thank you," Audrey said quietly. She wasn't sure how else to respond. The nurse led her to a room where Percy was laying in a bed. His eyes were closed and it didn't look as though he was breathing. More tears sprang to Audrey's eyes at the sight of him. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

"I'll give you a little time to talk to him before I send his family back. The nurse said. Audrey nodded her head. That was all she could do.

She walked over to the bed, pulled a chair up beside him and sat down. She put her head in her hands on the edge of the bed and sobbed loudly for a few minutes.

"Please be okay. Please," she begged, "I can't lose you Percy. You know that. You're the only thing I have left," she continued to sob. She took his hand in hers and watched him. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Audrey honey, it's going to be alright," Mrs. Weasley said softly as she and the rest of the family walked into the room. Tears were streaming down her face, but Audrey envied how she wasn't totally breaking down. Mrs. Weasley was a strong woman.

"We aren't going to loose him. He'll fight this off. He was always the more determined one,"

"That's another reason I like you Audrey." Ginny said sitting down pretty much in Audrey's lap and hugging her. "You are actually brave enough to put up with him, and you're not just "putting up with him" you love him for who he is. Penelope didn't understand that. They would have broken up as soon as he went into the ministry," Ginny said. Audrey wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you Ginny," was all Audrey was able to say.

The whole family flitted in and out throughout the rest of the evening. Harry and Ron were steadily becoming top Aurors in the department, and they stayed only long enough to visit before they had to be back in the office investigating what happened.

"Audrey, why don't you come on home with us? It won't do you any good to stay here overnight," Mr. Weasley said after everyone else but Ginny had left for the night.

"I don't think it would make me feel any better. Thank you, but I'd rather stay here," Audrey replied.

"You can sleep in my room where Hermione usually sleeps. She's spending the night at her parents' house since Ron will be working late," Ginny said trying to encourage her friend.

"No, I want to stay here," Audrey repeated.

"You know you're welcome in our home even if Percy isn't there. We'll be back tomorrow morning to see if anything has changed," Mrs. Weasley said as Audrey stood up so she could hug her.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. That means a lot," Audrey replied.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

~HP~HP~HP~

The days faded into weeks, each day passed a little slower. Audrey only went to the Burrow in the morning times to shower and change, but even that was when Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," had been her argument for over two weeks now.

The day was April eleventh, which happened to be the day before Audrey's birthday. It was about three in the afternoon, the Weasleys hadn't returned from Lunch, and Audrey was curled up in the bed beside Percy, asleep for a change, when Percy twitched. It was the gentle twitch of his arm that woke Audrey. She sat up, blinked, and looked at him.

"Audrey?" his voice was barley audible.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" Audrey's voice was hopeful. She took his hand in hers and was able to feel him squeeze it. She wiped the sleep from her eyes with her other hand.

"Audrey? I love you," he whispered. Tears sprang to Audrey's eyes.

"I love you too," she choked. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Everyone else?" he asked opening his eyes a crack and looking around the room. "Turn the lights off," he said.

"They all went home for lunch. They'll be back," she answered as she flicked her wand at the light switch and curtains.

"Don't cry Aud, I'm alright," he said as one of her tears hit his hand. He slowly reached up and wiped her tears with his thumb and cupped her face. She couldn't help but to cry more at his touch, and couldn't stop herself from moving to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, still slightly disoriented.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I have no plans to go anywhere," he said comfortingly, slowly rubbing her back as she cuddled into his side.

"You're all I have left. I thought I was going to lose you," she sobbed.

"You're not going to lose me. It's okay," he said. He held her in silence until she succumbed to sniffles and fell asleep. He knew she needed to sleep. He'd been able to hear her and feel her the whole time he'd been out, but it was nice to finally get to hold her again.

He was trying to remember what happened and how he'd ended up here, but all he could remember was he had been planning on taking Audrey to her favorite restaurant and then at the end of dinner he was going to propose to her.

"_The ring!"_ he thought. He'd hoped it was still safe in the inner pocket of his robes. He didn't remember if one of his family had taken his clothes home to be washed or not.

It was almost four in the afternoon when Mrs. Weasley came back.

"Percy!" she screeched when she saw him awake. Audrey flinched at the sound, but didn't wake up.

"Shh, mum, she's asleep," Percy said rubbing Audrey's back.

"How long have you been awake?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know. Long enough for Audrey to wake up, freak out, and then cry herself back to sleep," he replied calmly.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am too. Any idea what happened? I can't remember why I'm here," he asked.

"I don't remember dear, you'll have to ask Audrey," his mother replied as she sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"I don't want to wake her up and ask her," Percy sighed.

"She hardly slept at all" Mrs. Weasley replied. "Do you want or need anything? Has the healer seen you yet?"

"No, they haven't and for right now, I'm alright," he replied.

"I'm going to go get the healer then. She'll want to see you now that you're awake," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"You really don't have to mum," he begged, "They'll come in here on their own time. Don't bother them."

"Are you sure? I'll go get the rest of the family then," she turned to leave once more but Percy stopped her.

"No mum. Not right now," Mrs. Weasley gave him a painful look,"It's not that I don't want to see my brothers and sister, because I do. Just, not right now. I haven't been awake that long."

"I at least want them to know you're awake. They can wait in the waiting room until you're ready to see them okay?" Percy couldn't help but sigh.

~HP~HP~HP~

The next day around lunchtime, Percy finally was up to seeing his entire family. He and Audrey had spent most of the night talking about what had happened, life in general, and their future. He'd been so tempted to propose to her before now, but after having a chat with Mr. Weasley while Audrey had gone back to the Burrow to shower and change, he decided to wait until today. Audrey's birthday.

He was sure she'd forgotten it again this year. It seemed to him as though to her, April twelfth was just another day. While talking with his father, he discovered that his clothes had luckily not been touched, and the ring had been exactly where he left it. Now the ring resided under his pillow where he knew Audrey wouldn't find it anytime soon.

All of the Weasley's gathered around in the small hospital room. Audrey was lying next to Percy with her head resting on his shoulder. Hermione, Harry, and Angelina Johnson joined them, as did an eight month pregnant Fleur. Even Charlie had managed to show up on this day. The only person who knew exactly why Percy wanted everyone together was Mr. Weasley, who couldn't help but beam at his middle child every time he looked at him and Audrey. Mrs. Weasley was suspicious, and had tried to get Mr. Weasley to tell her, but he'd led her to believe that Percy just wanted to see everyone together, happy.

"There's something I'd like to say," Percy said to the noisy room. Conversations trickled away and the room slowly quieted. Percy smiled as even Audrey looked up at him.

"I want to know what today's date is, but I want Audrey to answer me," he said looking at her. She had a puzzled look on her face and then actually had to sit up and think about it.

"I don't know," she said after trying to remember how long he'd been in here.

"You didn't remember this day last year either," he said with a smirk.

"Well if you already know what today's date is then why are you asking me?" she asked confused at what he was getting at.

"I need you to know what day it is," he replied. He looked up and caught Mr. Weasley's eye. Mr. Weasley was ecstatic.

"Why don't you tell me what today is then. There are a lot of days last year that I forgot," she said.

"Will you at least guess?" he asked, "I don't want to tell you. I want you to realize it first."

"Am I supposed to remember today?" she asked looking around the room. Many of the Weasley's were smiling at her. George was trying not to laugh, due to Angelina who was at his side ready to pounce on him the moment he did.

"What am I missing?" Audrey wondered allowed. She sighed. "I'm going to guess that it's the first or second week in April," she said finally looking back at Percy.

"And what happens in the beginning of April?" Percy prompted.

"Well, there's George's birthday, my parents anniversary, my…" she trailed off and glared at him. "Percy Weasley. You are _not_ telling me today is the twelfth are you?" she said. George finally lost control and almost fell in the floor laughing. Everyone in the room let out a small chuckle.

"I think you got it love," he smiled.

"You've been out for two weeks! How is it that you remembered this and I didn't? I understand that last year we were in hiding and the date slipped my mind because every day blended into the next! Ugh, you are so irritating sometimes you know that?" Audrey went off. She wasn't really mad at him. She was mad at herself.

"Audrey, I'm sorry," he said after everyone except Audrey had calmed down. He could tell she was still fuming about forgetting her own birthday for the second year in a row. She merely glared at him, giving him no reply.

"I think it's time you had a bit more permanence to your name," he said. Her facial expression immediately changed to confused.

"No more games Percy. I don't want to be further embarrassed," she said softly.

"Forget they're here. It's just you and me," he replied reaching under his pillow. "You've had a pretty crazy life. Jumping around, changing your last name here and there so people wouldn't track you down, and I know you never liked it much. You're not one to pretend about anything, and that's one of the many, many, things I love about you," he began, "So, again, I say its time for more permanence to who you are. If that's what you want, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box in front of her.

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before her eyes traveled to the box in his hand. The ring was a simple gold band, with her birthstone in the center, and his birthstone on either side. Her eyes traveled back up to his face for a moment as tears sprang to her eyes. There were no words for the emotions she felt. She simply nodded her head. He carefully took the ring from the box and placed it on her left hand where together, for a moment, they both admired its simple but elegant beauty.

The Weasley's clapped and hollered, and made a bunch of noise in celebration as Audrey leaned forward and passionately kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered after putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you Audrey Weasley. How do you like the sound of that?" he asked.

"I couldn't have chosen a better name," she replied with a smile before she kissed him again.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey look, another update so soon! :)

Now that school has started back. I have several times of day that im not doing ANYTHING at all, and i do take my computer to school, so im able to work on this little by little.

Maybe you'll get more updates? maybe. We'll see.


	35. A Year Later

**Chapter Eleven: A Year Later**

"You know we're going to have to start planning this wedding or your mum might do all of it for us," Audrey said one morning several weeks later as she and Percy were eating breakfast together.

"I know. She can't help herself sometimes. She probably already has a general outline and is just waiting for the right moment to snag you away from me," he smiled and then leaned across the table and kissed her cheek.

"I guess you've got some ideas though don't you?" he asked, "You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't."

"Sometimes, I think you know me better than I know myself," she smiled, "This is the middle of April. Weddings usually take forever to plan so we couldn't do it in July or anything," she said

"That's not true. If we tried hard enough we could," he replied.

"Not realistically we couldn't. I just threw July out there anyways. It's too hot. I was actually thinking end of September early October if that's okay with you?" she asked.

"So in the fall? I was being realistic when I said we could do it this year," he replied. Audrey rolled her eyes

"I don't know. We could try, but I don't think so."

"I know it's not as easy as it sounds, but it'll be alright," he said.

"I don't know about that either," she sighed, "I always dreamed that my dad would be around to walk me down the isle and mum would sit in the front row with a while box of tissues." Tears traveled to the corner of her eyes as she laughed at how silly that sounded.

"Audrey," he got up and walked around the table to sit beside her. "My parents will never replace yours, but that's exactly what they'll be doing. Mum will have the tissues, and if you want, I think my dad would be honored to walk you down the aisle," he said taking her hands, "We have a while to worry about that though. I promise you, I will make everything perfect," he reached up and dried her eyes. "Come here," he said standing up. He led her around to the living room where he pulled her in his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"I know you miss them. I still miss Fred. I know you don't want to hear this either, but no matter what anyone says, I still partly blame myself. I blame myself for not being there for them when they needed me. I promise you that everything will be perfect," he said as he held her.

"I don't deserve you," she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I don't deserve you either," he replied, "You're the one person who seems to have understood me from the time you first met me. You haven't judged me on my past, even though I've done some pretty horrible things. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, and sometimes, I don't get why you love me so much. But at the end of the day, I have to say I'm glad that you love me. I love you too. That's why we're doing this," he said twisting the ring around her finger. Audrey smiled as she watched him.

"I don't get why I love you sometimes either, but I know I do," she replied sniffling, "It seems silly doesn't it? We still have a lot of time to think about this, and here I am already crying over it."

"That's okay. I understand where you're coming from. Weddings usually are emotional, but they're worth it. Together forever. It seems like a long time doesn't it?" he asked.

"It is a long time," she replied, "I love you," she closed her eyes. "Any idea what time it is?" she asked.

"You know, I don't feel like going to work today. I may just send an owl in saying I'm not going." He smiled.

"That didn't answer my question," she replied.

"I have about an hour before I'm supposed to go in to work. It's nine thirty. I'm gonna go send an owl, and then I say lets go back to bed. Call it a lazy day," he smiled.

"That means I have to move doesn't it," Audrey mumbled into his chest. He laughed.

"Yes, it does. I know, I don't really want to either, but if I don't give at least an hours notice, I'll be in trouble," Audrey sighed as she sat up and let him get up. "You can go on upstairs. It'll just take me a minute," he said walking toward the dining room.

~HP~HP~HP~

The days passed rather slowly. Before they knew it, they received a letter inviting them to come to Hogwarts to remember those who were lost in the battle and to celebrate the new era of life. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and various others would be speaking.

The early morning of May second found Percy and Audrey happily sleeping with their arms and legs intertwined.

"Percy! Audrey! Get up! Get up!" Ron shouted bursting into their room. Percy and Audrey were both so startled that Audrey nearly fell out of the bed when she jumped away from Percy.

"Bloody hell Ron!" Percy shouted as he sat up and fumbled for his glasses. "What the hell makes you think you can burst in my house, in my room, and three in the bloody morning?"

"The fact that our sister in law is having her baby right now and you were asleep and wouldn't have answered a floo call or the front door," Ron replied.

"Fleur's having her baby?" Audrey asked sleepily flipping on the lamp on her side of the bed.

"Yes. She is. Right now. Harry's gone around to wake the others. Come up there when you're awake," he said and then he quickly Disapparated. Percy sighed.

"I guess we're going to go join your family?" Audrey asked running her fingers through her hair, and then pulling it back in a loose ponytail.

"Our family," Percy corrected with a smile, "I would guess that it would be reasonable," he said leaning across the bed to kiss her cheek.

It was fifteen minutes later that they appeared at the hospital.

"Percy! Audrey!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he saw the pair of them.

"Hey dad, how's everything coming along?" Percy asked.

"She's doing fine. She would tell you other wise, but I watched Molly do this eight times," Mr. Weasley said proudly. Audrey chuckled.

"Where's everyone else?" Audrey asked.

"They're around here. Bill, Molly, and Fleur's mum are back with Fleur." They walked around the corner into the waiting room where a sea of red heads, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and a blonde teenager were waiting.

"Who's the girl?" Audrey whispered to Percy as they sat down beside Ginny.

"Fleur's sister I believe," he whispered back.

The whole family sat mostly in silence. Ginny and Audrey made a few jokes here and there to pass the time. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table playing wizard's chess while Hermione stood over Ron's shoulder watching.

"I hate that we're going to have to leave," Harry started to say as he and Ron wrapped up their game. Bill cut him off by entering the room.

"It's a girl!" he announced. Cheers of "That's great!" or "How wonderful!" or "It's about time" were said by most of the Weasley's. When the room quieted down Bill spoke again.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I know that you've got to get to Hogwarts for your speeches really soon, but would you three like to come see her first before you go?" he asked. The three of them exchanged glances, and then nodded their heads.

"We'd love to Bill," Hermione said.

"The rest of you will have your chance in a moment," Bill said as the trio followed him down the hall to the room.

"I'm tired," Audrey yawned and then leaned her head against Percy's shoulder.

"It'll be alright love," Percy said wrapping his arms around her.

When the trio left, each of the family members took turns going to see Fleur and the new baby. After they'd seen her, one by one, they left to go to Hogwarts for the memorial service.

"Percy, Audrey, would you like to come back now?" Bill asked after a few of the others left. They nodded their heads and followed him down the hall.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was sitting in the chair beside Fleur's bed holding a tiny pink bundle while talking animatedly to Fleur who looked tired.

"Hey there son," Mr. Weasley said as Percy and Audrey further entered the room.

"Hey dad, Fleur, how are you feeling?" he asked approaching the end of her bed afraid to get much closer.

"I'm rather sleepy. Having a child will do that to you," she yawned. Audrey had walked around the bed on the other side of Percy where Mr. Weasley was sitting.

"Can I hold her?" she asked looking first at Mr. Weasley and then at Fleur. Carefully Mr. Weasley stood up and the pink bundle was transferred from one set of arms to another. Audrey fought the urge to coo at the tiny baby in her arms. "What's her name?" she asked.

"'Er name es Victoire, it's French for Victory. A year ago today this world was made a better place. It only seems right that we give 'er such a name."

"We'll be back in a little while. We won't be far" Mr. Weasley said as he stepped around Audrey and strode over to Mrs. Weasley, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

"Percy, Audrey," Bill said when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone. "We'd like you to be Victoire's godparents if you'll accept the honor," Audrey tore her eyes from the baby for the first time since she'd gathered her in her arms. She looked first at Bill, then Fleur, then Percy. Percy was just as shocked as she was while Bill and Fleur simply smiled.

"Careful there Audrey," Bill said.

"You want me to be her godfather?" Percy asked.

"And we'd like Audrey to be her godmother, yes" Bill said. Percy was still dumbfounded and very much shocked.

"Me, of all your brothers?"

"Percy. Shut up," Audrey said. "I may speak for myself on this, but I'd love to be her godmother," she smiled down at little Victoire. Bill and Fleur chuckled at Audrey's comment.

"I just don't understand why you'd choose me. Ron or Charlie would be better suited," Percy said. Audrey sighed and handed Victoire back to her mother.

"Actually, Charlie lives in Romania. He's not always close to home anymore, and Ron has enough on his plate. We chose you, because out of all the Weasley's, at the end of the war, you're the one who learned the biggest lesson. I'd say that you're the one who changed the most, but loosing your other half is something none of the rest of us will ever understand," Bill said.

"I-I-I…" Percy trailed off and before he thought too much about what he was doing, he closed the distance between he and his brother and hugged him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Bill laughed returning the hug.

"I would love to," Percy replied as he took a step back. He saw Audrey whose smile was as happy as he felt, and then looked to Fleur. "Can I hold her?"

~HP~HP~HP~

Percy and Audrey were among the last of the Weasley's to arrive at Hogwarts for the ceremony only to find that it was just beginning to get started. They easily found the rest of the Weasley's. The front two rows were reserved for important people and families. They took their seats between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and Harry.

"Ahem," Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he stood at the podium facing the crowed that faced the Black Lake. "As you all know, today, is the one year anniversary that the once powerful Dark Wizard was defeated. He was defeated by a boy who was forced to grow up, much too fast. This boy, is no longer a boy really, he has become a man, able to change the world for the better. Harry Potter is among us today, as are his companions Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. These two young men, and this young woman have made sure that their children, and our children, and future generations will see a better day." Kingsley began.

"But, today, we not only remember the goodness of what happened, we unfortunately remember those who were lost. Friends, Family, Parents, Brothers, Sisters, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Sons, and Daughters, all of who were tragically killed fighting for what they knew was right. Today, we hold this memorial service for all of them together. There are several truths about people we all knew that have come to light in the last year. Things we believe need to be shared with the public. Not everyone who died in this war deserved to die. Mr. Potter, would you care to enlighten us with a few of these truths. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, follow him up here," Kingsley said stepping back from the podium. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as he stood up and made his way forward. Behind him, hand in hand, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Thank you Kingsley," Harry began, "You were very right about the fact that not everyone who died deserved it. No one really knew the kind of man Severus Snape was," Harry paused, hearing gasps from everyone. Audrey was one of the few who didn't gasp, but even Percy was shocked upon hearing the words from Harry's mouth.

"Severus Snape, yes, he was a Death Eater. Yes, he was Voldemort's most trustworthy follower, but you see, Severus Snape was not only on Voldemort's side, he was also very much on our side. He and Dumbledore made an agreement eighteen years ago, that if Dumbledore would keep the woman he loved safe, he would do anything. Unfortunately, the woman was tragically killed, but Professor Snape still kept his end of the bargain by keeping her son safe. He protected the boy from Voldemort even with his last breath. Voldemort never knew his top follower betrayed him. That betrayal is what won this war," Harry paused and scanned the crowed, watching their faces.

"I realize that Professor Snape wasn't by far the only person who didn't deserve to die. I lost several fellow classmates, a future brother in law, I know that a lot of us are still grieving for them. Life has and will continue to move on. Just this morning my first future niece was born. These people didn't die in vain. They gave people like her the chance to live in a better world." Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione nodded her head and squeezed Ron's hand before stepping forward beside Harry.

"These people, no matter if they were on our side or if they were Death Eaters, they all deserve something. Harry's right, they didn't die in vain. Today, from the three of us…" she paused and Ron stepped forward taking her hand again, as Harry stepped up on her other side. "We'd like to take a moment and remember all of them," she waved her wand at the grass beside where they were standing and a screen appeared.

"We've gotten almost all the pictures of people who died during this war. There are a few who we didn't get, and we hope that you'll submit them for when we have another ceremony like this," she waved her wand again and pictures flooded the screen. All was silent as they took in the pictures.

Percy reached over and squeezed Audrey's hand as together they watched. Fred's picture appeared and following it, a Muggle picture of Amy appeared. Audrey slowly turned to Percy, shocked as she saw the picture appear. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her. Tears began streaming down both their faces. They weren't the only ones crying. When the pictures were done Ron stepped up to the podium wiping his eyes still holding Hermione's hand.

"As you see, we've all lost someone. As Harry mentioned earlier, my niece was born this morning, and it is so nice to know that we fought this war and won for people like her who will have a life free of fear. We'd like to welcome you to stick around here at Hogwarts for a celebration. This will be left here if you'd like to look at it more. Thank you all for coming out and for those of you who gave copies of pictures for this," he concluded. Everyone stepped up and began to clap. When they stood up Audrey held on to Percy as together they cried. People began to disperse after a moment, but Percy and Audrey just stood there.

"How did you come across that picture?" Audrey asked after she thought it was safe to speak clearly. The picture was one of Amy and Audrey together the Christmas after Aaron died. She certainly hadn't met Percy then.

"I found it when I was cleaning up the safe house in between living with my parents and getting our own place. Harry and Ron asked me one day while I was working and asked if I'd known anyone who'd died at any point in the war. So I told them that your mother died and they asked for a picture for a presentation they were putting together. I didn't think you'd mind," he replied.

"I don't, I'm really shocked to have seen that," she said hugging him again. "I love you," she mumbled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Authors Note: **See, i told you i havent abandoned this! I actually didnt realize that i hadnt gotten around to uploading this chapter. :P Sorry.

Anyways, im working on the next chapter and i've determined how i want to end this story. I'm estimating another 3-5 chapters to finish this one up.  
Thank you thank you thank you so much for those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning!


	36. Christmas and Weddings

**Chapter twelve: Christmas and Weddings**

The weeks passed and Audrey spent most of the day at Bill and Fleur's helping out with little Victoire and various other things Fleur needed when Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Delacour wasn't there. Percy now had a more permanent schedule, and he worked a normal workweek getting home to Audrey in time for dinner at night. When she wasn't spending time at Shell Cottage, Audrey spent her time in the room across from their bedroom turning it into her office and drawing room. She'd given up on sketching when the war began, but now that all was safe enough and she had a place to do so, she spent her day doing one of the things she loved to do.

"Hey Percy?" Audrey said as they were getting ready for bed one summer night in August. She was dressed in her nightgown with a sketchbook in her lap doodling.

"Hey Audrey," Percy smiled as he crawled into the bed beside her.

"I want an October wedding," she said thoughtfully putting the book on her nightstand.

"October, two months from now October?" Percy asked. "I told you months ago we could have made it work then, but–" Audrey cut him off.

"No not this year, next year," she said shaking her head at his ridiculousness.

"Why October?" he asked after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"I like October. It's not too hot, and it's not too cold. It's fall by then, and the colors are pretty," she replied, "It's my favorite month of the whole year."

"I guess that's a good enough reason, Percy said.

"Do you not like October?" Audrey asked.

"It's not that I don't like it. I don't have a favorite or least favorite month of the year. I was just wondering why you liked it. I don't mind an October wedding." She scooted closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you care what day?" he asked

"Some day in the middle. You can pick that," she started playing with the hem of his shirt like she usually did when she cuddled up beside him.

"My favorite number is eighteen."

"October eighteenth," Audrey said to herself as she thought it over. It was, like she requested, one of the middle days of the month. She smiled. "I like it. It won't be hard to forget," she looked up at him and smiled.

"I would hope not," he leaned forward and kissed her.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was now Christmas time for the Weasley's. This Christmas was happier than the last for it had been a year without Fred, and little seven month old Victoire was crawling into anything and everything she could find.

"Gonna stay for Christmas this year Perce?" George asked when he and Angelina walked in. They were standing in the kitchen. Percy and Audrey had been the first to arrive followed by Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. Bill had gone out to help Mr. Weasley in his shed, Audrey and Fleur were in the living room bonding and playing with baby Victoire, and that left Percy who decided that it was about time he spent quality time with his mother helping her with what she did best.

"I think Audrey might have my head if I don't," Percy smiled as he looked toward the living room where he could just see Audrey in the floor laughing at something Victoire did. Last Christmas, Audrey had gotten herself hexed and he spent it in St. Mungos. Two Christmases ago, he and Audrey had been together in the safe house, and three Christmases ago had been the first he'd spent with his family since he left them and it had been an absolute disaster.

_Has it really been three years now? _Percy thought as he remembered the past Christmas's.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you, Percy Weasley, fell in love." George said coming to stand beside Percy and following his line of sight to Audrey.

"Don't be mean George," Angelina said walking past them and into the living room with the other girls.

"I'm not being mean Angie. I'm stating the truth!" George said and then he turned to look at Percy.

"I'd be lying to myself if I said you're not lying," Percy smiled shaking his head.

"I'm just glad that you both have found your other halves," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Mum," George replied glad that Angelina was out of earshot. "I don't know that Angie and I are going to get married. There are still the feelings with and of Fred. It's really hard sometimes just dating her!"

"You still have the rest of your lives ahead of you George dear. Don't get rid of your options," Mrs. Weasley said, "Percy, finish cutting the potatoes," George chuckled.

"Yeah Perce, I'll go keep your fiancée company while you're cutting potatoes," he laughed and left the kitchen.

"Don't let him get to you dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's just being George. I know," Percy smiled and returned his attention to helping his mother.

The next guests to arrive were Ron and Hermione with her parents in tow.

"Merry Christmas!" They greeted.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Mr. Weasley said coming into the kitchen upon their arrival. Percy couldn't help but to smile at his father's fascination and was sure that Mr. Weasley was going to take the Granger's off and get them to tell him more about their world.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked seeing Percy standing at the counter putting together food.

"What does it look like he's doing Ron?" Audrey asked coming over, kissing Percy on the cheek and climbing up on the counter stealing a slice of the potato he was cutting.

"That's a raw potato Audrey," Ron said in disgust.

"Really? I never would have guessed that," Audrey smiled as she took a bite off the end of the slice.

"You get used to her oddness after a while Ron," Percy said taking Audrey's hand and kissing it. She smiled at him.

"Mione, promise me you'll be normal," Ron said.

"Excuse you Ronald. Audrey's perfectly normal. It's probably something she grew up doing," Hermione rolled her eyes.

The kitchen soon became crowded when Mr. and Mrs. Delacour and Gabrielle arrived. Victoire managed to crawl in between the people and she attached herself to Gabrielle's leg.

"Tori!" Gabrielle exclaimed upon the child's touch. She scooped her up in her arms as Fleur came around the corner.

"Please, er name es Victoire, not Tori,"

"Come on Fleur, It's just a nickname," Bill said putting his hands on Fleur's shoulders and kissing her neck.

"I think it's cute," Audrey called from her place on the counter beside Percy.

"Is there anything you don't find cute love?" Percy asked. Audrey scowled at him.

"Still. Er name es Victoire."

"Anyone who isn't helping me cook go in the living room please!" Mrs. Weasley yelled over the noise of her family. The only ones who hadn't arrived yet were Harry and Ginny.

"Audrey dear," Mrs. Weasley said after everyone aside from Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Delacour, Percy, and Audrey, had gone into the sitting room.

"Would you, Mrs. Granger, and Madame Delacour like to help me set the table? There should be eighteen of us this year," she said.

"Where are we putting everyone mum?" Percy asked. The kitchen had barely been able to hold the original nine Weasley's and now there were twice as many people.

"Your father and Bill were going to ask Mr. Delacour if he'd like to help them put up the tent outside so that we have a big enough place, and it's covered so it'll be warmer," Mrs. Weasley replied, "I just wanted to go ahead and get out dishes. By the time we get everything out they should be done setting up. Fleur said Victoire doesn't need a plate. She'll be fed from either Bill or Fleur's."

"Yeah, I don't have a problem doing it," Audrey replied hopping off of the counter nicking another slice of raw potato. Percy shook his head at her.

~HP~HP~HP~

After dinner was all over everyone gathered in the living room that Hermione had magically enlarged and they began to exchange gifts. Harry and Ginny had arrived late to dinner and once everyone was gathered, before they began to exchange gifts, the pair stood up, hand in hand.

"We're very sorry that we arrived late for dinner. We ran into a few unexpected people in Diagon Alley today and it took us a while to get them to continue on with their lives. However, while we were out, I asked Ginny to marry me, and she said yes," Harry said looking at Ginny. Everyone smiled and cheered. Mr. Weasley had known about this before hand and was the only one who wasn't completely surprised at the announcement.

When they'd all calmed down from the news of Ginny and Harry's engagement, George whispered to Angelina.

"I think it's about time the real fun got started don't you?" he winked at her.

"As long as it's not going to hurt anyone," Angelina said. George nodded his head and then waited and watched his family members talk among themselves.

He sat there for a moment planning what he wanted to do when he noticed that Percy and Audrey were sitting right under one of the main beams that held up the next level of the house. Her legs were resting in his lap and at the moment, the two of them were unwrapping a gift together.

"Perfect," he smiled.

George glanced around at Angelina, who, noticing the spark of mischief in his eyes, immediately scooted backwards discretely, awaiting the fun to begin.

George pointed his wand at the beam and watched as the mistletoe crept its way down between the pair of "love birds." When he was sure they'd notice, he glanced around to make sure no one else had seen him do it. He caught his sister's eye.

He held his finger to his lip and slipped his wand back in his pocket waiting for them to notice.

"Why aren't you picking on Harry and Ginny?" Angelina whispered.

"It's more fun to pick on Percy. It's making up for the years he left us, for being a git. Don't worry Angie dear, Ginny and Harry will get their share of pranks over the next few years," George smiled mischievously and then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

It wasn't long before Gabrielle was the first to notice the lingering mistletoe.

"Percy, Audrey, don't look up okay?" she said. Naturally Audrey looked up, while Percy just simply asked why. Audrey's giggles brought him to look up too.

The rest of the Weasley's started laughing as well. Percy's ears turned bright red.

"It's not like you'll never have to kiss me in front of the lot of them one day anyways." Audrey said. "Don't worry, there will be pay back," she smiled glancing at George before she leaned over and quickly kissed him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **The creation of this chapter goes out to Elven_Heart993 and kitkatnumber9 because without help from the both of them, i wouldnt have been able to come up with something decent.

And, i should also mention that any previous and future French wording that is used, i have my dear friends lylamarie or hillary izzy blair who both speak fluent French.

Without these four and my best friend SerenLyall and my wonderful beta Pinkrose14 much of this story would not be what it is. :)

And then my favorite reviewers Avanell and the many others who have stuck with me since the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and do look forward to the next one :)


	37. Snowball fights and New Years

**Chapter thirteen: Snowball Fights and New Years With the Weasley's**

As New Years came upon the Weasley family, most of them gathered at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur were staying home to spend their first New Years with little Victoire, and Ron and Hermione spent their time with the Grangers'.

Percy and Audrey were playing around in the snow outside. Audrey loved the snow. She was trying to teach Percy how to build a snowman without using magic, but every time he failed, he'd wait until her back was turned and pull his wand out and make a perfect one.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed when she saw it.

"What? My snowman's better than yours?" Percy smiled.

"You cheated. Theres no way your first snowman could be that perfect and done that fast. You don't have any snow dust on your gloves."

"So what if I did cheat? What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Audrey walked over to him, kissed his cheek, and with a sparkle in her eye she hauled off and ran through the snowman, turning it to dust and falling in the new pile of snow she'd created.

"She did not just knock your snowman over," Angelina said as she and George approached the pair.

"I do believe she did," Percy said laughing at the sight of his girlfriend before him. Her auburn locks of hair were spotted white with snow, and her blue jacket wasn't really blue anymore.

"You can't just let her get away with that Percy," George said bending down to scoop up snow as Percy bent down to help Audrey up. Both of them were laughing. As Audrey made it to her feet, George's snowball came in contact with the back of her head.

"George Weasley. You did not just throw snow at me," she demanded. George stuffed his hands in his pockets, began whistling and started making his way to the house. Before he got far, Audrey had retaliated with a snowball of her own.

George grinned wickedly and turned slowly. "I hope you realize this means war!"

"Oh really now?" Audrey turned and smiled at Percy, "If you're anything like him" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "Then this should be easy."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. Audrey bent down and scooped up more snow to be prepared for the retaliation she knew George was going to give her.

George cocked an eyebrow and shook the snow out of his hair. "It's a good thing I'm not like him then," he reached down and with years of practice behind him sent a snowball straight back at her. "No magic!" He declared, shaping another.

"That's why I killed his snowman. No magic," Audrey agreed releasing her snowball and ducking George's snowball. It missed her and hit an unsuspecting Percy right in the chest.

"I don't want to be a part of this!" he exclaimed.

"Too late," Audrey said chucking her snowball at Percy this time instead of George.

"Would the lot of you-" Angelina screamed as George slipped up behind her and less than subtlety dropped a handful of snow down her back. "_George_!"

Her boyfriend, laughing with more genuine mirth than he had in a long time, darted out of her reach and behind Percy to avoid the onslaught of snow.

"You mean you want to play too Angie?" Audrey asked with a smile as she ran around Percy after George, a snowball leaving her hand in the process.

"We are not putting me in the middle of this!" Percy ducked and ran past Audrey's legs trying to scoop up snow to retaliate with. "Teams or all for one?" he asked.

"You and me, Perce?" George grinned catching his breath and watching it puff in the cold air. "You know you want to beat her," the younger brother tossed a ready-made snowball from one hand to the other. Pausing as one of Angelina's crudely made snowballs hit him in the face.

"You know you never win against me Perce," Audrey said, "But I'd love to have you as an ally Angie," Audrey smiled as she threw a snowball in the boys' direction.

The four of them were laughing and shrieking so loud that Mrs. Weasley came outside to investigate, only so that George could duck Audrey's snowball and the pile of wetness hit Mrs. Weasley in the chest.

"Oops! Sorry Mrs. Weasley!" Audrey called as she herself was hit with a snowball from Percy. Mrs. Weasley shook her head in laughter, wiped the snow off and went back inside before any further snow could touch her.

Angelina grinned and exchanged a look with Audrey. "I didn't think I'd see Percy ever get into this," she smiled and narrowed her eyes across the yard at the boys, watching as one of George's snowballs flew over her shoulder.

"I knew once we got him started he'd join in. We had a food fight once," Audrey said reminiscing the days in the safe house.

"You're losing your touch, love!" Angelina shouted.

George shrugged "Hold this..." he pressed a half made snowball into Percy's hands.

"Losing my touch indeed," he smirked and in a moment was sprinting across the snow and literally tackling his girlfriend into it.

As George tackled Angelina into the snow, Audrey looked over at Percy who was holding a snowball and watching his younger brother. She approached him with her hands in the air so he wouldn't throw it at her.

"What do you say, you take that snowball, and let's turn the tides and make it us against them?" she asked mischievously. Percy couldn't help but chuckle. He knew he'd made the right decision picking Audrey as his bride. She fit right in just the same way as the significant others of the rest of his siblings did.

"You do it," Percy said trying to pass the ball off to Audrey.

"No, no, no, I don't think so. _You_ do it," she smiled and then pushed him toward the pair on the ground. He hesitated, and then smiled.

"You're both losing your touch," he said as he smacked George in the back of the head as Audrey came around and smacked Angelina in the side.

George rolled over grinning "Oh that's how it is, huh?" He climbed to his feet, flicking up two handfuls of snow at Percy. "Struck with my own weapon!" He yelled melodramatically and proceeded to begin a chase with Percy around the yard, poorly aiming a snowball at the back of Audrey's head as they passed her.

"You won't win you know,"

"I will win!" she yelled after them.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two brothers acting like the children they both really were.

"I've known Percy for as long as I've known George. Since I was eleven years old. I have _never_ seen him act like this. Ever. He was always the stuck up arse, the one who always followed the rules no matter what, and then here you come along, in a little over what, two years now, and change his whole demeanor. What did you do?" Angelina asked coming to stand beside Audrey as she too watched the brothers run around.

"That's what everyone wants to know. I didn't _do _anything except fall in love with the git," Audrey said

"You know something?" George sighed, slowing down and letting Percy get away from him. He bent down and scooped up two handfuls of snow and grinned, his chest heaving in an attempt to catch his breath.

"You ladies… would look so much better like this..." and with that he dropped both snow covered hands onto Angelina and Audrey's heads and then proceeded to only half heartedly started to run away.

"I have an idea Angie. You know how I was trying to teach Percy how to make a snowman? Why don't we use Georgie as a demonstration?" Audrey asked Angelina as she shook the snow from her head.

The other woman grinned, "Oh, now that does sound like fun," she grinned, turning around slowly as George wisely began to back away. "Why so nervous, Georgie?"

As he was backing away from the two women, Percy had turned around and come back. He grabbed George from behind as the two girls began to run at them. Together, the four of them fell into one big pile of snow and human. It was then that Ginny came out laughing at them.

"How old are you lot? Three? I'm sure Teddy could teach you a thing or two about a real snowball fight," she said, "Mum's got hot chocolate made, come inside and get it while it's still hot. If not, it'll just be chocolate," she smiled and then quickly bounded back toward the house before any of them got the idea to attack her too.

George dropped his head back into the snow from the bottom of the pile, "That was fun. I have to give you more credit Percy."

"Neither of us won. Maybe next time?" Audrey asked as they helped one another to their feet and made their way into the warm house.

"Don't you get your wet selves on my carpet," Mrs. Weasley said as the four adults came into the house, "Dry off before you go further than the kitchen." Each of the cast a drying charm on themselves and Mrs. Weasley handed them a cup of chocolate.

"What was up with that?" Ginny asked as they entered the sitting room.

"I was only trying to teach Percy how to build a snowman without magic," Audrey replied, "Then George came around and started the snowball fight."

"It looked like you were all having fun," Ginny replied leaning against Harry who was on the couch beside her.

"It was fun! You should have joined us," Angelina said.

"Join you and miss the warmth of the fire? I don't think so," Ginny smiled as she pointed toward the fireplace.

"Don't be a sissy Gin, you know you could have joined my team and helped me win," George smiled at his little sister.

"We decided neither of us won George" Audrey reminded him.

"I know. This time," he leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arms around Angelina.

~HP~HP~HP~

Later that night as midnight was only an hour or so away, Percy led Audrey up to his childhood room.  
"You have always been such a neat freak," Audrey smiled as she sat down on his bed.

"There are a lot of things that I am," Percy replied with a tinge of sadness to his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that Perce," she replied, "What's it up here that you wanted me to see anyways?" Percy smiled and then flicked his wand at the window. Suddenly, the whole room lit up in colorful Christmas lights. He moved from the door, closed it behind him and lay down on the bed behind Audrey.

"I don't care about your past, but why didn't I meet you sooner?" Audrey smiled as she leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm actually glad you didn't meet me sooner," he replied kissing her arm.

"You are so hopeless," she smiled and then leaned over and kissed him. "I love you," she sat up and turned so she could lie down beside him. If there was one thing she loved the most about when she and Percy were alone was the way he would hold her close. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep on me!" he exclaimed. "You have to make it to midnight!"

"I'm not going to sleep silly. I haven't missed a New Years since I was old enough to be able to stay up until then," she smiled peeking at him with one eye.

"Good. So, I was thinking, this is going to be a promising year."

"I'd hope so. I mean, look at you. Look at how far you've come since I first met you. You made amends with your family, you fell in love with me, we're going to get married, and you're working better hours," she pulled her face back, and entangled her fingers in his hair.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you. I would have never gone home for Christmas that one year. I would have never have seen Penelope, she probably would have died. I would have never fled from the ministry; I would have stayed. I would have joined the minister and the Death Eaters without realizing what I was doing. I wouldn't have witnessed attacks by Death Eaters or any of the deaths that I've seen. The only reason that it didn't happen like that was because I met you."

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened had I not met you," Audrey replied, "My mum may or may not have survived," she sighed and turned her face away from Percy.

"There were so many other things going on at the time, you never properly got to grieve for her did you?" Percy asked pulling her closer and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No, but I wonder if things are better the way they turned out," Audrey replied.

"I love you more than anything," Percy said kissing the top of her head.

"I love _you_ more than anything. You are the only thing that is worth living for," Audrey replied closing her eyes again.

"Don't say that," Percy said as he rolled over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"Its true," Audrey replied slightly startled at his sudden movement.

"No. There is always something more worth living for."

"I've lost everything Percy. I mean, I may have my material possessions, but really, what good are they sometimes? I have nothing else that matters left. Nothing else but you."

"Sometimes, I think I will never understand you," He sighed and moved to roll over but Audrey stopped him.

"Don't get your hopes up, I like being close to you," she replied when he looked at her. "Besides, it's almost midnight." He chuckled at her.

"You're right. If we aren't down there in…" he looked at the clock. Eleven forty five, "If we aren't down there in the next minute and a half, I can almost guarantee George will come after us. If he sees us like this, then he'll give us hell for the rest of the month if not longer," Percy said.

"I don't really care," Audrey smiled.

"You should. You've never really seen what its like," Audrey sighed.

"Fine, we can go down there right now then," she tried to move him off of her but her attempts were futile.

"Audrey."

"Percy," she smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, "Don't tell me nothing," he said as she opened her mouth to reply, "I know you better than that." She stuck her tongue out at him before answering.

"I don't want to go anywhere at all. I just want to stay right here and not move for as long as possible," she replied.

"I don't know how much longer I can lay here like this before I convince you to change your mind."

"You are such a boy," she giggled and then pulled his head down to kiss him.

"Especially if you keep doing this. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to resist if I tried hard enough."

"Don't. You had a point that someone would come along looking for us. We'll have the whole rest of our lives for things like this. Right now, we probably do need to head down."

"Especially if you'd like to wake up to tomorrow," Mr. Weasley's voice came into the room. "Don't worry; I haven't been standing here long. I'm sure if Molly saw you though she'd have a heart attack. I've been sent to tell you its ten till midnight, she wants us all together. You know how it is Percy," Percy had almost rolled off the bed when Mr. Weasley startled them. His ears were a bright red, as were Mr. Weasley's.

"Alright, we'll come down in just a minute or two," Audrey replied trying not to laugh at Percy. Mr. Weasley nodded his head and then left the room shutting the door behind him. Audrey rolled over on her side to face Percy.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," she smiled. "We can come back to this when the others go to bed. Maybe I will let you change my mind," she leaned over and kissed his cheek before sitting up. "Come on, we don't want any further embarrassment. Lucky it was just your dad," she said climbing out of the bed and reaching out to pull him up.

Hand in hand they ventured down the stairs.

"Come on slow pokes. Mum won't let me go out and set up until you get in here," George said from the bottom.

"Set up what?" Audrey asked.

"It's never New Years without fireworks Audrey dear," George replied.

"Says who?"

"I'm with George. Fireworks are fun," Percy replied.

"Can I go now mum? Please?"

"Don't be such a child. Go," Mrs. Weasley waved her arm.

After putting their coats on, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Percy and Audrey ventured outside where George was, by this point, almost done setting up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, have a seat, relax, and hopefully the show will be as good as always," George said his voice faltering toward the end. He flicked his wand at their feet and chairs appeared.

Percy plopped down in one and pulled Audrey into his lap. She leaned back into him, smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied wrapping his arms around her and clasping his hands together at her stomach.

"Ready? Who's got the time?" George asked.

"Three more minutes" Mrs. Weasley said from her place cuddled beside Mr. Weasley.

"Ang, got time to help me make drinks?" George asked.

"How many do we need?" she looked around.

"I don't want one of my own. I don't really like champagne," Audrey spoke up. "I can just take a sip or two of Percy's."

"So we need seven," George told her, "Give us the sixty second warning" he said as they dashed into the house.

"You don't like champagne Audrey?" Ginny asked from beside Harry.

"No, not really. I'm not much of a drinker; my uncle was a drunk. I swore to myself from a young age I'd never get into it. I had my share of bruises when he was around."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"I didn't have to see him often with school and all." Audrey sighed and felt Percy's arms tighten around her.

"What happened to the rest of your family?" Harry asked. Harry was the only one that Audrey really hadn't gotten to know as well as she knew the others.

"Mum's sister never married, died in a car wreck. She was a muggle. Dad's sister married the drunk; he died from alcohol poisoning. My aunt and two younger cousins stayed behind in America when we moved here. I'm not sure what happened to them. I wasn't close to them. Dad died not long after we moved here, and mum died in the war."

"Sorry to interrupt Audrey dear, but George! Angelina! Sixty seconds." Mrs. Weasley yelled toward the house.

"It's okay. I answered his question," Audrey replied. Percy kissed her neck. George and Angelina came out carrying the drinks. They passed them out and then as they began the thirty-second count down, George began lighting the fireworks. As they got to one, the fireworks began to ascend toward the air in a colorful array of lights.

"Happy New Year!" they shouted.

"Happy New Year Audrey," Percy whispered.

"Happy New Year Percy. I love you," she replied kissing him and then relaxing in his arms again as together the small gathering of the Weasley family watched George's fireworks display.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I must dedicate this chapter to Elven_Heart993 for helping me with the snowball scene. I wrote Percy and Audrey's lines while she wrote George and Angelina's lines.

I do hope that this chapter is alright... personally i dont really like the middle scene. i had a really tough time writing it, and i dont think it came out right. :P


End file.
